Digimon: Connections
by An Anon Fellow
Summary: Crisis strikes the Digital World. A being have appeared in the Digital World and is capturing Digimon for unknown purposes. The Digital World have selected a group of humans to stop these attacks on Digimon.
1. Forewords

**Digital Connections**

**Forewords**

* * *

So. Digimon World are having issues before even starting, as it had two weeks ago. And it frustrates me after I had to give up on Revolution as well (If anyone remember that, a sort of Digimon Civil War).

Anyways, this have been in the backburner for a bit (Sometime during planning for the end of Digital Monster Invasion and attempted planning for World). And for once I bothered writing the ideas down.

I'd say this is about as outlined as the end of Invasion, which I should note have nearly all remaining major events planned out, maybe 90% of the events are planned for it and it's mainly held back by my slow bother during the end of my summer vacation (I've had more than two months off school as of right now and I've not been anywhere)

Now, I should point out the name is subject to change. And I want this to be the charm (I'm sure people get the reference) which is why it's been left for itself for a couple of weeks so it was more likely of success and I hope it'll be a fine story.

Just to give a slight insight into the story as this time there is no prologue and that is my inspirational sources for this.

Inspiration comes from; Code Geass and Digimon Adventure 02.

Other inspirational aspects come from other shows (Like Kamen Rider Fourze gave inspiration to certain parts of the Digital Monster Invasion and how Savers and Tamers and Xros Wars had effects of Digitize which is still on hiatus.

So, feel free to send in OC's or ignore it.

* * *

**Summary**

Crisis strikes the Digital World. A being have appeared in the Digital World and is capturing Digimon for unknown purposes. The Digital World have selected a group of humans to stop these attacks on Digimon. But is this being all there is to the threat or is something looming in the back?

**OC Related Things.**

**Glossary:**

Now the story is using a lot of Japanese terms for things in this story. So, here's the glossary for most terms.

Evolve = Digivolve.

The level terms for Digimons are also the Japanese terms, the last level might confuse some but this is how I've decided to use it.

Infant = Fresh

Baby = In-Training

Child = Rookie

Adult = Champion

Perfect = Ultimate

Ultimate = Mega

* * *

**OC'S ONLY SENT BY PM (Please name the Digimon Connections OC, this makes sorting A LOT easier for me because it's easy ending up with a lot of PM's that just say OC or something similar) WILL BE LOOKED AT. ANY OC'S SENT THROUGH REVIEW WILL BE IGNORED!**

* * *

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Nationality:**

**Description: Physical features.**

**Clothing:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Background: Be reasonable with the past. Your character cannot have met the Digimon before the story. And please try to avoid the really dark past. Ordinary people with a plain back story do exist and while to some authors might not seem as interesting I do like them.**

**Extra: Anything you feel should be mentioned that didn't fit at a previous point.**

**Partner Digimon:**

**Partner Personality:**


	2. Chapter One: A Brand New Adventure

**Digimon Connections**

**Here we are. A new fic, that **_**miraculously **_**actually managed to get a first chapter!**

**And I should also point out that tomorrow, the 16th I will be starting in school again, senior year so it is possible the length between updates will be even greater than it were during the summer.**

**So, OC's I've been looking at all those I received, and not all get to be used. All the OC's that is in this chapter is those that got picked.**

**I'm trying out doing a few new things here and there.**

**And there have been some minor changes and rewording regarding some OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter One  
A Brand New Adventure**

The Digital World. A world similar to ours, and yet so different. Unlike our world this isn't a world inhabited by humans, this world is inhabited by marvelous creatures known as Digital Monsters, or in short are referred to as Digimon.

Since the appearance of the mysterious person, the Digimon have started to fear for their life. No Digimon knows what purpose the person have or why anything is being done to them.

All while Digimon slowly fight each other for no real purpose. The wiser Digimon of the world theorize that something is happening.

According to legend in the Digital World there is a prophecy that says; When the Digital World is in grave danger beings from a different world will join forces with Digimon.

These wise Digimon sought information regarding this prophecy. It was revealed to them that a group of humans would arrive in the Digital World to fight something that threatened the entire Digital World and the Digimon living within the world.

And how did the Digital World call out to its chosen? The Digital World had humor and it came up with a simple challenge, a yes or no question; Do you have the courage to enter a world beyond your wildest dreams.

And within the given time six humans had managed to answer yes and the will of the Digital World, using their computers opened a gate to the Digital World forcing the humans to come through.

Whether they wanted to or not, they were now given access to what would be the adventure of their life.

* * *

**Opening Theme: Jibun Rock by One Ok Rock**

_Have you woken up today remembering what to believe in?  
Even as the hours pass, it seems like I can no longer believe in the times  
"I don't have to lie to myself", there are only preventable measures  
I am unaware of the symptoms of this condition_

_No way I'm going to forget it all!  
When I'm no longer myself  
I will find meaning to this life, even if it's just living  
My voice has become dry, a scream that could not be heard  
I will keep on singing and screaming  
Until it reaches you, I won't stop!_

_Today you keep on turning around  
As for my habit, even if I cannot stop this anger  
Someone is crying  
Even if it seems like this cold won't ever go way  
Life halts in the same way without proceeding  
That's right, even if there are wrinkles and folds, people today can't join their hands together!_

_Who will be able to let me finish something?  
Even if it ends, a new beginning will come now  
If you let that miracle you thought rise from the depths  
Already at that time, the miracle took you to your inevitable companion!_

WOW_! It can be said many times that it's useless  
Practical problems like that I want to relate to  
Now, what you need to keep for yourself  
Align it!  
Hey, will this be it? Yet still! There is still time!  
Now from this foresight, I'm honing my skills  
Just like that one hero, my story begins!_-

* * *

In the middle of a clearing within a forest in the Digital World, complete with leaves and grass that's a soothing yellow and the tree trunks a slight teal were a group of humans, lying passed out.

The first to regain consciousness was a young girl of Japanese descent, she had short black hair that is in a bob-hair cut with hazel eyes and a slightly tan skin, standing at just about 5'1 and of somewhat average weight. She wore a forest green tank top with blue jeans and a pair of black and white sneakers.

"Okay... This is not my room" she muttered to herself looking around the area covered in the soothing yellow.

* * *

**Name**: Jacqueline "Miku" Fukui **Age**: 13 **Nationality**: Japanese  
**Description**: Jacqueline has short black hair that is in a bob-hair cut, hazel eyes, slightly tan skin, 5'1 and weighs around 90 lbs. She often wears a forest green tank top with blue jeans and a pair of black and white sneakers.  
**Clothing**: She often wears a forest green tank top with blue jeans and a pair of black and white sneakers  
**Likes**: Her little sister Aiko, playing sports and games, climbing trees, sour foods such as lemons and limes and city building games.  
**Dislikes**: Shallow people, people who harm her pride, sweet foods such as cake, fighting type games and girly things.

* * *

"I think I can officially say I'm not in Kansas" a male voice joked as its owner stood up. He had spiky black hair and emerald green eyes, he was of American descent with an average build and small scar on his right cheek. He wore a red hoodie jacket with a sky blue shirt underneath and a white scarf around his neck, a pair of black jeans and some white sneakers with a bit of red on them.

"Or even in America" he finally concluded as he glanced at the surroundings.

* * *

**Name**: Leon Blaze **Age**: 16 **Nationality**: American  
**Description**: Spiky black hair, average build, small scar on his right cheek. Piercing emerald green eyes.  
**Clothing**: Wears a red hoodie jacket, sky blue shirt underneath, black jeans, white sneakers with some red on the top, and long white scarf.  
**Likes**: His sister, animals, and laying down in a tree.  
**Dislikes**: Bugs, bullies, and anyone threatening his sister.

* * *

"This..? Where is this?" a teen girl of Japanese descent wondered looking at weird nature around her. She had shoulder length black hair with aqua blue highlights and green eyes. She's wearing a white t shirt with a black cropped hoodie, matching pants and a pair white sneakers.

* * *

**Name**: Maya Yuri **Age**:15 **Nationality**: Japanese  
**Description**: stands at only 5'2 and has shoulder length aqua blue hair with black tips and green eyes.  
**Clothing**: Wears a white t shirt with a black cropped hoodie and matching pants. She wears white sneakers.  
**Likes**: Writing, sports, hanging with friends  
**Dislikes**: Needles, stuck ups/snobs, people who pick fights, friends getting hurt

* * *

The next to wake up were an average boy, about 5 feet 8 inches, with a slightly muscular body but not too muscular. He has short brown hair and hazel colored eyes. He's dressed in a red shirt, with black stripes across it, blue jeans and a pair black sneakers with a red bottom.

"Well isn't this quite the place" he chuckled, "And colorful" he added with a grin.

* * *

**Name**: Michael Whatley **Age**: 16 **Nationality**: American  
**Description**: An average boy about 5 feet 8 inches, with a slightly muscular body but not too muscular. He has short brown hair and hazel colored eyes.  
**Clothing**: Wears a red shirt, with black stripes across it. He wears blue jeans and has on black sneakers with a red bottom.  
**Likes**: Reading, playing videos games, writing short stories, food, hanging out with friends, traveling, and the occasional sports.  
**Dislikes**: Bullying, vegetables, working out for long periods, studying, school, being alone, and thunder.

* * *

"Well this is new" a male wondered as he looked around, he was quite tall for his age, though a bit skinny with messy brown hair and a fair tan. He wore a black hooded trench coat, with a white t-shirt underneath, a pair of black skinny jeans and black boots.

* * *

**Name**: Ryan Raden **Age**: 14 **Nationality**: Half British, half American.  
**Description**: Tall, kinda skinny, messy brown hair, fairly tanned.  
**Clothing**: Black Skinny jeans, white T-shirt, Hooded black trench coat and black boots.  
**Likes**: Football (soccer), basketball, baseball, playing instruments and loves parkour/Free running.  
**Dislikes**: Big jerks that try and act tough.

* * *

"Geez, what kind of place is this" the final person grumbled annoyed, he was quite muscular with ruffled blonde hair. He wore a navy blue sleeveless shirt, with a navy and gold sports jacket on top, Blue jeans, and black Nike shoes.

He looked around a bit confused at where he was before sighing annoyed.

* * *

**Name**: Walter Renos **Age**: 17 **Nationality**: Australian  
**Description**: Ruffled blonde hair, 6'0, muscular build.  
**Clothing**: Navy Blue singlet, with navy and gold sports jacket, Blue jeans, and black Nike shoes  
**Likes**: Trying to lead, making himself feel better than others.  
**Dislikes**: Being showed up, embarrassed, people not being on his side.

* * *

"Someone might explaining where we are?" Michael asked a bit confused as the six humans stared a bit awkwardly at each other.

"I don't know of any place that could have vegetation like this" Maya stated a bit shy.

"So, in short we could be anywhere" Leon sighed annoyed. "That's just great."

"I guess we could find a way to scout our whereabouts" Miku suggested lifting up a finger.

"I don't see any reason for us not to" Ryan said nodding, "We don't even know where we are"

"I'll not follow the idea of a little girl" Walter grunted annoyed. "I say we just go this way" he said firmly and started walking in a random direction, the others looking at each other a bit confused.

Meanwhile at an unknown area of the Digital World a sigh echoed inside a dark room. It was only lit up due to the monitors covering the wall. Each monitor flashed images of Digimon fighting each other.

Sitting in front of the monitors in a large high-back chair. was a single person. He wore what looked like a mix between an armor and a closed trench coat. It looked like a black trench coat though at the chest area it had small armor plates in clear magenta with white rims. The coat 'hardened' at the shoulder and cowl area. Forming small shoulder plates. Sitting on the table in front of the person were a helmet. The front part consisted of a slim black visor with a magenta rim, the rest of the helmet being black.

"What is troubling you, your Highness?" A calm voice asked.

The person sighed again, "They're doing more pointless fighting" he said tapping the small camera sitting on the desk next to the helmet.

"It is indeed in their nature" the calm voice replied.

"Even though we started to enslave them they keep fighting" the person sighed, his finger still tapping the camera.

"What do you plan on doing then?" the calm voice asked.

"I'll just make sure they get it" the person said as he stood up, picking up his helmet.

"Where are you going, your Highness?" the calm voice questioned softly, before an alarm went off.

"It seems they're finally here" the person said with a slightly interested tone.

"Who are here?" the calm voice asked once again.

"The other humans" the person said as the helmet was put on.

"You're already moving out?" the calm voice spoke surprised.

"If a leader doesn't lead from the battlefield, how can he expect his soldiers to follow the orders" the person retorted.

"Well, I guess you're right" the calm voice responded.

Back with the group they had managed to resort to arguing. Walter who seemingly thought he was always right disagreed with every single idea that had come.

"I'm saying, if we just go this way it'll all work out" Walter retorted as he pointed towards his right.

"The point is, we don't know where anything is, there could be all sorts of things trying to kill us in that direction" Michael pointed out. "It's better to learn of our surroundings"

Walter sighed annoyed, "Fine, but whatever happens I'll call the shots" he blurted out.

"If that makes you happy" Ryan shrugged.

"Well there's a good hill over there" Miku grinned as she pointed towards the area where the trees seemed taller.

"Finally we found you" an unknown slightly high pitched male voice called.

The group turned to see the source of said voice and was thoroughly shocked when what they saw was; A tall humanoid fox with yellow fur, a black dinosaur, a blue small blue creature, a small purple one with a smiley on its stomach and a red bandana around its neck. A yellow and orange furred mammal like creature with spikes on its back and finally the one that called out, a weird looking beast with purple fur, white paws and a weird triangle shape on its forehead.

_Renamon, Child Level Digimon. As it is always calm, cool, and collected, it is practiced enough that it doesn't lose that composure in any situation. Its slender, tall appearance excels when compared with other Childs, and rather than Power Battling, it makes sport of the enemy with various arts that use its speed. Its special attack is Koyousetsu (Fox Leaf Arrowhead)._

_Black Agumon, Child Level Digimon. Having grown up and become able to walk on two legs, it is a Reptile Digimon which has an appearance like a tiny dinosaur. Because it is still on the way to adulthood, its power is low, but as its personality is quite ferocious, it doesn't understand fear. Its special attack is Baby Flame_

_V-Mon, Child Level Digimon. Among others, V-mon is an excellent Combat Species, as it possesses hidden power, Although it has a mischievous, prank-loving personality, it has another side with a strong sense of justice. Its special attack is V-Mon Head._

_Impmon, Child Level Digimon. It loves pranks, so it enjoys seeing the embarrassed appearances of its opponents. Although it is a Digimon that loves mischief and malice, it never toadies to the strong, but stands up to them with a strong attitude. Its special attack is Night of Flame._

_Gizamon, Child Level Digimon. It is more suited for life in the water than on land, and although it swims about quickly in the water with its fins and strong hind-legs, on the ground it moves about with weak, frog-like hops. When on land it has a very timid disposition, but when in the water it displays its natural, ferocious personality. Its special attack is Spiral Edge._

_DORUmon, Child Level Digimon. The personality of natural Combat Species Digimon manifests particularly strongly within it, so its combat instinct is high. T he data that is said to have been hidden within the deepest parts of its Digicore, during an experiment, is the potent life-force data of the legendary beast, the "Dragon". Its special attack is Metal Cannon._

"I would just like to point out, I now have no freaking idea where we are" Michael said as the creatures split and ran towards each of the humans.

Renamon walked towards Maya, Black Agumon ran towards Michael, V-Mon towards Ryan, Impmon towards Leon, Gizamon towards Walter and DORUmon towards Miku.

"What exactly are you?" Leon asked a bit confused.

"We're Digital Monsters" Renamon stated bluntly.

"Or Digimon for short" V-Mon butted in.

"We are without a doubt no longer on Earth" Leon sighed.

"This is the Digital World" Black Agumon said in a laugh. "It's full of strong guys to fight all the time"

"Strong guys.. To fight?" Michael repeated confused.

"Other Digimon, bigger than us" Black Agumon retorted grinning.

"Why have you been looking for us?" Maya asked.

"We are chosen to be your Partner Digimon" Renamon explained.

"Partner... Digimon?" Walter repeated in a dull tone, "What's that supposed to be?"

"Well, we aren't completely certain. We just know we have to meet up with the humans that end in the Digital World and together save it" Gizamon explained.

"And if we don't want to?" Walter asked.

"I don't think it's an optional thing" Black Agumon stated.

"I think it'll be a cool adventure" Miku smiled, "We should obviously go for it."

"One question though, how do we save a world?" Ryan asked, "I mean we don't even know what is wrong here"

"There's a saying in the Digital World that some being have started capturing and enslaving our kind" Renamon explained, "Any Digimon that's been close to that finding out the truth about it have been captured. Though there is one rumor that says it's a human like you."

"That do sound rather horrible" Michael mumbled a bit shocked.

"Who would do something like that?" Maya muttered.

"Well, if that's the case. Isn't there more reason to forward?" Ryan stated, "We find out why we are here and take care of their problem"

"Sounds like a plan" Michael nodded.

"I don't like this, you guys just deciding all those things" Walter grumbled.

"Come on Walter, man up" Gizamon grinned.

"I'm just saying, I don't like this" Walter mumbled.

"Well then, to that hill!" Miku declared pointing towards it again as the others shrugged and followed.

_FLASH_

"You look boring" a mechanical voice mumbled as the armored person it belonged to looked at the picture that was just taken while waving the camera back and forth.

"And I thought the Digimon were weird" Walter signed, "So nutcase, who are you?!"

"Now I'm disappointed" the person spoke sarcastically bringing a hand in front of his face leaning backwards. "I'm probably the reason you're here" the person laughed, the helmet creating a mechanical echo.

"You're the one capturing Digimon?!" Michael asked.

"Bingo!" the person laughed pointing.

"What you are doing...!" Black Agumon said gritting his teeth, flames building up. "Is unforgiveable! Baby Flame!"

"Oh, you're attacking me?" the person spoke sarcastically as the flame neared, inches before hitting a dagger like blade pierced through, its owner landing in front of the person. "Nice save Stingmon"

_Stingmon, Adult Level Digimon. An extremely unusual Insect Digimon, which possesses a humanoid shape. It possesses nimble movements and the tough exoskeleton characteristic to Insect Digimon. It excels in its abilities as an assassin, aiming at the opponent's vitals by accurately and keenly discerning the way they carry their body, and specializes in attacks that silence the opponent with a single blow. It is highly intelligent due to its extreme composure, and is the owner of a cool disposition. Its special attack is Spiking Finish._

"You shall not harm my master" Stingmon's calm voice stated firmly.

"Even a Digimon is following him" Renamon spoke shocked.

"Him? Well I guess you need a name for me" He chanted as he turned, his coat dancing along. "I guess I can settle for Digimon Director" he decided for himself. "Yeah, call me the Digimon Director!" he laughed spreading his arms as Stingmon placed himself next to him.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**So, I decided to try and do something different with how the characters end up in the Digital World, shake up the formula so to say.**

**I've tried explaining as much as possible for the very first chapter without giving away things. **

**And finally do tell how you think I did with your OC's.**

**!OC's!**

Jacqueline Miku Fukui belongs to wisdom-jewel  
Leon Blaze belongs to Jackpot 2  
Maya Yuri belongs to decode9  
Michael Whatley belongs to Destinylegend  
Ryan Raden belongs to Digital Saviour  
Walter Renos belongs to Joshua1277


	3. Chapter Two: The Quest Begins

**Digimon Connections**

**So, the first chapter introduced the important characters for the first storyline in this fic and at the same time provided a brief introduction for the characters in this story.**

**I'm hoping to keep the Digimon Director as an engaging character and not just sitting back.**

**This might very well be THE shortest chapter I've ever written but well, it gets the ball rolling for the rest (The story might be planned for a good chunk of chapters, but I just make story points that needs to be covered, not how they're covered)**

* * *

**Opening Theme: Jibun Rock by One Ok Rock**

_Have you woken up today remembering what to believe in?  
Even as the hours pass, it seems like I can no longer believe in the times  
"I don't have to lie to myself", there are only preventable measures  
I am unaware of the symptoms of this condition_

_No way I'm going to forget it all!  
When I'm no longer myself  
I will find meaning to this life, even if it's just living  
My voice has become dry, a scream that could not be heard  
I will keep on singing and screaming  
Until it reaches you, I won't stop!_

_Today you keep on turning around  
As for my habit, even if I cannot stop this anger  
Someone is crying  
Even if it seems like this cold won't ever go way  
Life halts in the same way without proceeding  
That's right, even if there are wrinkles and folds, people today can't join their hands together!_

_Who will be able to let me finish something?  
Even if it ends, a new beginning will come now  
If you let that miracle you thought rise from the depths  
Already at that time, the miracle took you to your inevitable companion!_

WOW_! It can be said many times that it's useless  
Practical problems like that I want to relate to  
Now, what you need to keep for yourself  
Align it!  
Hey, will this be it? Yet still! There is still time!  
Now from this foresight, I'm honing my skills  
Just like that one hero, my story begins!_-

**Chapter Two**

**The Quest Begins**

* * *

"Digimon... Director?" Leon spoke softly, thinking over the words.

"What kind of sissy name is that?" Walter sneered, a large grin plastered to his face.

"Sissy name?" the Digimon Director repeated leaning forward. "Do a muscle-head like even understand the meaning of the word?" he added breaking back in a small giggle, his hand placed around what could possibly his mouth.

"It... It's what you call the guy directing a movie!" Walter retorted proudly.

"One of the meanings of the word is; a person or thing that directs, controls, or regulates" the Digimon Director responded, sounding equally prideful even with his mechanical voice.

"I should show you what happens when someone talks to me like that!" Walter hissed, his fist shaking in anger.

"Give it a rest, you're acting just the way he want you to" Ryan said, placing a hand on Walter's fist.

'_Are they really that easy to toy with?' _the Digimon Director wondered to himself, tapping his mask with his index finger leaning backwards and forwards. '_Maybe I overestimated their skills. I should try and push more to them_'

"Yeah, calm down Walter" Gizamon begged. "Let's not do something stupid"

"Like he's capable of not doing something stupid" the Digimon Director taunted in a chuckle.

"Oh, that does it!" Walter roared, "Gizamon, you're my partner right?"

Gizamon looked at Walter a bit confused before nodding, "Of course I am"

"Well, what do you say to beat up that guy" Walter asked pointing back at the Digimon Director, who just stared into the sky not giving a single care to the group.

"After how he's been talking to you, of course I will" Gizamon grinned.

"Take care of me?" the Digimon Director said in a mocking tone pointing at himself, "You, me?"

"I'm starting to like you already, now let's take him!" Walter shouted, ignoring what the Director said as Gizamon complied and rushed towards the Director.

"Spiral Edge!" Gizamon shouted as he rolled himself to a ball and sped up.

"Some people" the Digimon Director sighed before snapping his fingers.

Quickly a dark purple flash appeared sending Gizamon flying back, before the beast landed on the ground with a heavy thud.

It's shaped like a large lion-like creature standing on two legs, covering it's legs is a black pair of pants, its left arm is covered in arm bands where as the right arm is covered in a sleek black gauntlet like ornament. It's mane is pitch black and stretches down it's hunched back. Showing from its chest is some of its ribs and on each arm is a bone spike.

_Mad Leomon, Adult Level Digimon. It is a berserker who lost its intelligence and enhanced its combat instinct. Although it was originally a Lion Digimon, it heaped modification upon modification and arrived at its current appearance. In the process, its consciousness vanished, and it became nothing more than a puppet that defeats those standing before it, as it is commanded. Its special attack is Jūoudaken (Fist of the Fallen Beast King)._

"I'll let you play with my Leomon." the Digimon Director laughed, "Now play nice" he chuckled.

"So, any idea how you beat up a big angry lion that's way taller than yourself?" Michael asked worried as the group slowly backed away from the drooling beast.

"I clearly say we just beat it down!" Black Agumon replied confidently.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Maya spoke a bit worried.

"I'm certain!" Black Agumon shouted as he started building up flames inside his mouth. "Baby Flame!" the small dinosaur yelled as he spat the fireball towards the large beast.

"I'm really sure it's not!" Michael retorted, but too late as the fireball connected with the large beast right in the head.

Mad Leomon stood a bit taking in the hit, leaving a single thought going through the humans' head. 'Is it that stupid?'. Slowly it like Mad Leomon noticed what happened as it let out an ear shattering roar.

"Awww, I think you made him mad" the Digimon Director taunted, spinning around himself.

"I'm starting to get rather tired of you!" Walter hissed annoyed staring at the twirling Director.

"Well that's too bad" the Digimon Director retorted and posed as if he were sticking his tongue out and dragging down his right eyelid. Which looked rather awkward considering the full head covering helmet.

"How can a guy like that even seem like such a threat" Leon sighed tilting his head before he and the other were brought back to the 'real world' as the Mad Leomon let out another howl and slapped Black Agumon across the clearing.

"None the less, this is getting quite bad" Ryan noted as Mad Leomon swiped towards Black Agumon who barely made it out of the way, however the scratch marks left by Mad Leomon's claw started to rot the tree they were left on.

"Okay, things here are officially getting on the way to really bad" Maya commented a bit worried.

"Don't worry Maya" Renamon assured, "We'll take care of you."

"Thank you.. Renamon" Maya mumbled.

"How cute, you think you can do things about the things I do" the Digimon Director ranted counting his own fingers.

"Your own pride will be your downfall!" a booming female voice stated.

"Ugh, great" the Digimon Director sighed annoyed, "Stingmon, let's get out of here before they get too close"

"Yes, your highness" Stingmon bowed before picking us the Digimon Director.

"I'll play with you again at a later point" the Director chirped before Stingmon took off.

"He... Just left.." Miku spoke a bit surprised. "Is that voice so scary?"

"For the Digimon Director it is" the female voice stated as its owner came into view. It was a majestic human like Digimon. It had long flowing blond hair, eight wings and a silver helmet covers it's face from the nose and up.

_Angewomon, Perfect Level Digimon. An Archangel Digimon which has the appearance of a beautiful woman. Although it was previously classified as an Angel-type, it was confirmed as an Archangel-type because of the greatness of its abilities. Although its personality is extremely gentle, it cannot forgive those who are crooked or evil, and it won't stay its hand from attacking until the opponent converts. Its special attack is Holy Arrow._

"Beautiful" Miku spoke for herself.

"What a cruel fate that has been placed on you" Angewomon said saddened as she aimed her arm out and withdrew the other, a white arrow forming, "Holy Arrow!" she declared and let go with her withdrawn hand as the arrow fired itself shattering the black gauntlet on Mad Leomon.

Leomon screamed in agony as his form started to get pixilated as he shrunk down to a more human build, his sickly purple body turning a warm golden orange.

_Leomon, Adult Level Digimon. A Beast Man Digimon which is called the "King of Beasts", as well as the "Noble Hero". In a place where most Digimon are savage, it possesses a strong will and a heart of justice, and has defeated great numbers of villainous Digimon. Its special attack is Fist of the Beast King._

"I cannot believe I was thrown under his control" Leomon grunted, "I apologize for my ignorance in serving the Great Angels" he said firmly and bowed.

"Great Angels?" Miku asked a bit surprised.

"I am no Great Angel, I am simply a messenger" Angewomon explained. "No need to be that formal"

"Now then, Chosen Children, I will leave you in the care of Leomon" Angewomon stated before quickly leaving, a small smirk on her lips, though it was hidden from view.

"I firstly wish to apologize for how we first met" Leomon bowed apologizing. "I cannot believe I managed to get caught by the Director"

"It's all in the past" Michael smiled, "The important thing is we're okay now, well almost, Agumon's pride may have taken a hit" he noted looking at Agumon.

"Now then, your Digivice" Leomon said calmly.

"Digivice?" Walter repeated, "What's that?"

"A small device that'll help you with your mission of saving the Digital World" Leomon explained.

"You want us, to save an entire world?" Walter asked once more, "You want us to stop that masked fruitcake and his insect buddy?"

"That is what the prophecy states" Leomon said as he motioned the humans to follow. "Seven Humans will enter the Digital World and save it from falling into Chaos"

"There's a small problem with your so called prophecy" Ryan spoke up.

"What could possibly be wrong with prophecy?" Leomon said worried.

"There is only six of us. You said seven" Ryan explained.

"But it clearly states seven!" Leomon mentioned worried.

"Could it be the last person didn't land with us?" Miku asked.

"It's not impossible" DORUmon pointed out, "We were all lead towards the place our partner would appear.

"We'll take care of that later, right now the question is. How do we get Digivices?" Maya asked, "You made them sound rather important"

"They are, without them your Digimon Partners cannot evolve to higher levels" Leomon said. "For instance all of your Partners are of the Child Level, I am of the Adult Level and Angewomon who saved us is a Digimon of the Perfect Level"

"So without those we cannot stop that fruitcake?" Walter asked annoyed as the group reached a temple.

"Legend say this is where the Chosen should first head" Leomon explained.

"You have too many legends" Walter sighed.

Meanwhile the Digimon Director were once again sitting in front of all the monitors, glancing annoyed at the screen showing Leomon and the others.

"What's the matter my Lord?" Stingmon asked calmly.

"That Angel freed Leomon and now he's helping them" the Digimon Director answered annoyed with a much more human voice now that the helmet were sitting on the table in front.

"And what will you do about it?" Stingmon asked.

"I'll not really do anything" the Director said with a lack of interest in his tone.

"And why is that?" Stingmon asked walking closer, observing the object in his Lord's hand.

"It's too bad the prophecy say Seven" the Director chuckled tightening the grip around the object in his hand. It was roughly the size of a smart phone, it had a screen in the center with two buttons above the screen and two below. "I'll be able to enjoy myself so much with those humans now that they're hunting the Seventh person and try to stop me"

"Will you let them do as they please?" Stingmon asked

"I'll think of something, even if they get their Digivices I won't lose" the Digimon Director said, "I can't lose at all"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**So yeah, quite the short chapter but it's getting the ball rolling. And as I said before I wanted to try and shake up the base of things a bit while still using familiar elements.**

**So the future chapters will be longer so don't worry about that. It just felt like a good place to end this chapter.**


	4. Chapter Three: Legend of the Chosen

**Digimon Connections**

**This won't be forgotten in my big update scheme.. Is it even a scheme? Never mind. This'll just also get a chapter here and there while DMI is getting finished up.**

**And I have to say I enjoy writing the Digimon Director. He's become my favorite to write, especially for the random scenes he have.**

**At this point I'm uncertain as for how far I'll drag the Director plot before shifting into the next story arc. Though I do have a rough "storyboard" in a different document which **_**currently**_** stretches to a total of 50 chapters. (THIS IS NOT FINAL. It's a rough and the length of the arcs might change over the course of the story, or rather they might not need as many chapters as first estimated.) **

**And since the document with arcs covers so many various things I'll try to remember at the end of Arc 1 I'll leave an entire author note at the end with the details for that arc. Do say if you think that would be a cool thing to see.**

* * *

**Opening Theme: Jibun Rock by One Ok Rock**

_Have you woken up today remembering what to believe in?  
Even as the hours pass, it seems like I can no longer believe in the times  
"I don't have to lie to myself", there are only preventable measures  
I am unaware of the symptoms of this condition_

_No way I'm going to forget it all!  
When I'm no longer myself  
I will find meaning to this life, even if it's just living  
My voice has become dry, a scream that could not be heard  
I will keep on singing and screaming  
Until it reaches you, I won't stop!_

_Today you keep on turning around  
As for my habit, even if I cannot stop this anger  
Someone is crying  
Even if it seems like this cold won't ever go way  
Life halts in the same way without proceeding  
That's right, even if there are wrinkles and folds, people today can't join their hands together!_

_Who will be able to let me finish something?  
Even if it ends, a new beginning will come now  
If you let that miracle you thought rise from the depths  
Already at that time, the miracle took you to your inevitable companion!_

_WOW! It can be said many times that it's useless  
Practical problems like that I want to relate to  
Now, what you need to keep for yourself  
Align it!  
Hey, will this be it? Yet still! There is still time!  
Now from this foresight, I'm honing my skills  
Just like that one hero, my story begins!-_

* * *

"I should give them something to play with" the Digimon Director mused looking over one of the many screens, "Since they are getting their Digivices they should get something to test them on" he chuckled, still fiddling with the weird object.

"Do you have any Digimon in mind?" Stingmon asked silently, already knowing what answer he'd get. Though still eying the object in his Lord's hand.

While it had the size of a smart phone, it had a slight circular form to it as well, around the screen and the buttons there were a small curve down, the buttons themselves were an odd green while the device were magenta. With a white cross on the black, though the center of the cross were a bit further to the left on the back. And inside the white cross were a black line. And the white part were slightly raised as opposed to the black.

"Yes. I'll let them play with Rhinomon, he seems keen to get some exercise" the Director replied calmly.

"And what if he is freed from your control?" Stingmon asked, "Leomon ended up getting free"

"It won't matter, if he loses I'll have seen one of their Adult Forms" the Director reasoned, "So regardless of the result I'll have won this round" he explained calmly.

"You truly have the perfect scenarios planned" Stingmon said.

"I wouldn't have gotten this far if I didn't" the Director stated, noticing one of the screens blinking. "Now, will you escort me to have a word with our guest?" he asked putting on the helmet, walking past Stingmon motioning him to follow.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Legend of the Chosen**

* * *

"This is the big hidden temple that's supposed to hold our Digivice?" Walter asked annoyed as he looked at the temple.

It was built halfway into a cliff and even then it looked like nature had taken over with vines covering just about every that were to cover of the temple, trees were growing from the cliff just above the entrance, vines were wrapped around all the support pillars at the entrance.

"This prophecy have existed in eons. Some say the Digital World itself created this prophecy after the last involvement it had with the first humans that arrived in the Digital World" Leomon explained.

"So you're saying other humans have been in the Digital World?" Miku asked. "Where are they now?"

"Didn't you pay attention. He said it were eonsago the prophecy were created" Walter commented, "There's no way any of them would be alive."

"Well you never know" Miku pouted.

"There's no use hacking down on her for it" Michael said crossing his arms.

"So, why are we still standing out here" Leon sighed walking towards the entrance, "We can't fight back if we don't go in there"

"Who elected you leader" Walter grunted as he went past Leon who just shrugged.

"Feels like the Digital World played a prank on us giving us a guy like that huh" Impmon whispered to Leon.

"It's not like we could pick" Leon replied as the others went inside the temple.

Meanwhile in a rather dark location, it was dimly lit by small glowing wires that went alongside the ceiling. Sitting inside were another being, the dim lighting hiding any indication of how it looked. Standing across from it were the Digimon Director and Stingmon besides him.

"So, how is your progress" a male voice asked.

"Slow, but capturing of the species are going forward" the Digimon Director calmly explained, "So far I'm looking at finishing this area within a month"

"That's not very pleasing" the male sighed.

"There's a lot of different Digimon in this area. I have everything from frozen wasteland to desert and I can only stretch my resources this far" the Digimon Director hissed.

"And you do have those humans running around" the male noted. "No matter what happens kid, get as much done as possible before they start to move"

"It's not like I'll lose to those humans" the Director giggled under his mask, "Till we meet again". he spoke softly bowing as the other being left the room.

Silence echoed through the room, neither the Director nor Stingmon moved.

"Are you ready to return, my Lord?" Stingmon quietly asked.

There was no response. The Director just stood there before finally letting out an angered yell, "Him and his, _that's not very pleasing_. Ugh he pisses me off!" he hissed before instantly turning around walking out the door, Stingmon following.

'_How dare he get under my skin like that!_" the Director mentally hissed. '_I'll show him, I'll show him and those damn kids!'_ he further hissed to himself as the hallway echoed with his and Stingmon's footsteps.

Back at the temple, the group were walking through what seemed like a old hallway of sorts. The walls were quite old and most of the murals on them had decayed.

"What's this?" Miku asked pointing at one of the only parts of the mural that hadn't decayed completely. It showed a two-headed beast with multiple rings around it. It looked like the beast were in battle but the other half of the mural were too decayed that it was impossible to make out what it were fighting.

"Legend states that this mural describes the battle the very first humans fought to save the Digital World from this beast. No one knows what Digimon is described here, nor do anyone know which Digimon had partnered up with the Humans." Leomon explained passionately, you could tell he were a Digimon that had studied this legend a lot.

"To think Digimon could be like that" Ryan commented looking closer at the mural.

"Well, you should avoid being surprised at things here" V-Mon said with a grin. "You never know how we change"

"As long as you don't turn into a man-eating monster I think we can manage" Michael laughed as the group went on deeper into the temple, finally stopping in front of two large wooden doors.

"In here is where you will find the Digivice" Leomon explained, pausing.

"Seems like a lot of work for getting something like that" Walter sighed.

"Do you never stop complaining?" Leon sighed annoyed.

"I'll complain all I want" Walter retorted angered.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty" Ryan interrupted, "But let's just get on with it, no reason to dabble here, now go on" he added looking at Leomon.

"Right. Now when you enter-" Leomon started to explain before a loud crash was heard from the entrance of the temple. Heavy thuds were thundering towards them.

"Whatever is coming, it sounds angry" Maya said a bit worried, as the creature in question finally came into view. It looked like a Rhino covered in a completely golden armor, though it's horn had a piece of black armor on top of it.

_Rhinomon, Adult Level Digimon. It is covered in a armor mad of Digizoid. Since moving it's body takes quite a lot of power its movements looks dull. But it can actually move rather quickly. It's Special Attack is Atomic Burst._

"Go! Get your Digivices, I'll keep it busy!" Leomon roared as he pulled out his sword.

"But, can you even stand up to something that bulky?" Miku asked worried.

"It is not about standing up to it. It's about making sure you can do what you've been sent here for!" Leomon replied, "Now go!"

"Right, don't die Leomon" Michael said.

"A brave warrior lives on forever" Leomon chuckled as they ran through the doors. "Now then, let us free you from the Director's control!" he roared jumping forward, his fist burning hot.

"For such a rundown temple, this is quite the room still" Maya said amazed as they walked into the chamber. In the center were seven small pedestals on a elevated platform. Each of the walls were covered in fine purple drapes, large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

"So, we just go up here and grab our Digi-whatever it was and leave right?" Walter spoke up walking forward.

"I guess so" Michael replied, "Unless you know anything about this place?" he asked looking at Black Agumon.

"We didn't even know there was a temple like this" B. Agumon replied.

"Then I say we take them" Walter grinned as he walked up the small platform, Gizamon following him. "Looks like number seven have already been here" it came from Walter.

As the others made their way up they noticed it as well. One of the seven pedestals were empty. While on the remaining six were six grey devices. Each of them were flat with a circular shape, roughly the size of a tennis ball. It had a large screen and a single button on each side of the screen.

From outside the chamber they heard a loud crash, and Leomon came flying through the doors, knocking them off their hinges. "Leomon!"

"Now then, I think it's time for a real battle. Are you ready V-Mon?" Ryan asked as he swiped a Digivice from a pedestal, as it suddenly turned blue.

"Guess that's to say we are a match" V-Mon grinned, before he bolted towards Rhinomon.

"Us as well, right DORUmon" Miku said as she took one of the Digivices, turning to light shade of purple.

"Just like me" DORUmon giggled.

"Can't let them have all the fun" Leon sighed as he took a Digivice which instantly took on a dark shade of purple. The others followed suit, Maya's turned yellow, Michael's black, and Walter's orange.

"Now, let's save that Digimon" Michael cheered with his Digivice holding hand thrust into the air.

"That you can say" Miku laughed.

B. Agumon rushed forward with his claws ready and swiped at Rhinomon whom stepped backwards before getting hit by Gizamon coming in from the side.

"They're winning" Walter grinned.

"Easy now" Michael said, "It's never this easy to beat a boss. Last time we lucked out with that angel. Now it's the real deal"

"We got this, no problems" Walter retorted, "Finish it Gizamon!"

"Roger" Gizamon grinned before starting to spin, his spikes creating sparks on the ground, "Spiral Edge!" he declared before he spun into Rhinomon sending it stumbling.

"Follow it up, V-Mon!" Ryan yelled.

"Right on it" V-Mon said as he ran all he could towards Rhinomon before jumping, his head still flying forward, "V-Mon Head!", like a rocket he slammed his head right into Rhinomon, sending it skidding slightly backwards. A small crack in the black armor appearing.

"You need to aim for the horn!" Leomon yelled, "Those black armor pieces is what the Director uses to control Digimon!"

"Aim for the horn, sounds weird" Leon chuckled, "Well, you know what to do, Impmon"

"Sure thing" Impmon grinned lighting up a fireball at his fingertips before throwing it at Rhinomon, aiming at its horn. "Night of Fire!"

The small fireball flew across the room before hitting the black armor, melting part of it.

"It's a start" Maya assured, "Are you ready Renamon?"

"For you, always" Renamon said as she rushed towards Rhinomon "Wisteria Punch!" she declared as her body ignited itself with a bright blue flame as she punched the horn, shattering the black armor.

"Awww, we didn't get to join in" Miku sobbed looking at DORUmon.

"I'm sure we get to next time" DORUmon said, trying to reassure his partner.

Meanwhile the Director had returned back to his usual 'lair' and had followed the final bit of their confrontation with Rhinomon.

"It seems they noticed there's a lacking Digivice" Stingmon said. "Are you sure I shouldn't have destroyed the pedestal?"

"It doesn't matter" the Director said, looking at the table in front of him. Next to the magenta colored object he'd fiddled with earlier were the missing grey Digivice. "Even if they find the Seventh at this point that person will be useless. Without a Digivice, their Digimon cannot evolve without their partner being in extreme danger... And even then, because that'll make for a desperate evolution, said partner Digimon will burn off all the Adult level energy in a short period of time, or worse..." he explained to Stingmon.

"Are you worried for their Adult evolutions?" Stingmon asked.

"Not really, more interested in some of them. Others I could probably use to my own gain" the Director mused before he started to twirl in his chair, throwing the helmet across the room, landing with heavy thuds.

"Are you okay?" Stingmon asked, feeling a bit worried.

"I'm annoyed, flustered if anything" the Director muttered, still twirling around. "Maybe I'm just coming to terms with what I'm doing" the Director muttered.

"Are you sure this is the right way to go on?" Stingmon asked, he was generally worried for his Lord.

"The end justifies the means" the Director said lowly, "Even if I don't like it, it's the easiest way of doing it"

"Wouldn't making sure the problem would be created be the best way forward?" Stingmon asked.

"With that guy breathing down my neck, I'll rather stick to how I'm doing things" the Director retorted. "Can't always ignore things we don't like"

"I cannot say you are wrong on that" Stingmon replied softly. "But get some rest my Lord. It'll do you good"

"You sound like a worried parent" the Director complained, "But there's no use in doing any further now, it's been quite the day" he said before getting up from the chair and walked over to his helmet, picking it up.

Back at the temple, after Leomon explained what had happened to Rhinomon whom had left the temple.

"With the seventh Digivice already missing, it could mean the Seventh is already guided onwards" Leon theorized.

"Would the Director know of this place?" Ryan asked looking at Leomon.

"It's not impossible, but I think it could be anything" Leomon guessed, "It could even be a Digimon that had stolen it. Not all know or believe in the legend"

"I for one find it to be an interesting tale" Maya said, "To think a story had been passed down for eons"

"History's never been interesting if you ask me" Walter said annoyed.

"Well, it's not like anyone asked for your opinion" Michael commented.

"Anyways, I think it's time you head for the Director himself" Leomon explained, "I will accompany you for part of this journey, but the final confrontation is one you have to make on your own, when we split up I will search for the Seventh Chosen"

"Sounds like a plan" Miku cheered.

"Although, let us wait with our travels till tomorrow. The Director rarely acts at night" Leomon said, "And we will be safe inside the temple"

"If you say so" Walter grunted.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**So, it only took me nearly a month to get another Connections chapter out. Better late than never. I have to admit, this story will without a doubt be more character driven than my others are. Or I'll go to a more one-on-one style of battles. Because often I just fill in line upon line of random attacks just to have some Digimon joining in.**

**The smart readers might have paid attention to some of the off-hand notes I left in the chapter. Cool if you did, there's plenty more of small treats that'll be hidden in chapters.**

**So remember to say what you feel about the suggestion I left at the start with making a Author Note featuring the notes I've given for this entire arc. **


	5. Chapter Four: Unexpected Enemy

**Digimon Connections**

**!Comments!**

**So here we are, Digital Monster Invasion or DMI for short was finished just a few days ago so now Connections is now my only Digimon story at this point. It will be 'running' alongside a Kamen Rider fic which I had up a few months ago but took down to do some editing, said fic is getting fully revamped though keeping some elements. More about that when I actually get it up and running as well.**

**I thought over how I'd go on with this chapter before deciding I'd advance the plot. I don't feel like I'm at a point where I can just let things happen on a whim.**

* * *

**Opening Theme - Jibun Rock by ONE OK ROCK**

_Have you woken up today remembering what to believe in?  
Even as the hours pass, it seems like I can no longer believe in the times  
"I don't have to lie to myself", there are only preventable measures  
I am unaware of the symptoms of this condition_

_No way I'm going to forget it all!  
When I'm no longer myself  
I will find meaning to this life, even if it's just living  
My voice has become dry, a scream that could not be heard  
I will keep on singing and screaming  
Until it reaches you, I won't stop!_

_Today you keep on turning around  
As for my habit, even if I cannot stop this anger  
Someone is crying  
Even if it seems like this cold won't ever go way  
Life halts in the same way without proceeding  
That's right, even if there are wrinkles and folds, people today can't join their hands together!_

_Who will be able to let me finish something?  
Even if it ends, a new beginning will come now  
If you let that miracle you thought rise from the depths  
Already at that time, the miracle took you to your inevitable companion!_

_WOW! It can be said many times that it's useless  
Practical problems like that I want to relate to  
Now, what you need to keep for yourself  
Align it!_

_Hey, will this be it? Yet still! There is still time!  
Now from this foresight, I'm honing my skills  
Just like that one hero, my story begins!-_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Unexpected Enemy**

* * *

"My lord, you've been watching them for two days" Stingmon said looking at the Director who was glued to the screens. "Take a rest"

"After that guy pissed me off I can't rest" the Director hissed, intensively starring at the screen showing the Chosen and Leomon walking through the woods.

"But you haven't even done anything to them these past two days" Stingmon noted.

"I'm thinking" the Director grunted annoyed, loudly tapping his fingers onto the desk.

"What about the Chosen who is the supposed owner of the Digivice?" Stingmon asked.

"No sign or any other humans" the Director commented. "The last Chosen is probably in his area. Or never appeared" the Director mused as he picked up the Digivice. "And it's not reacting to me so I can't be its owner either"

"So what is your plan?" Stingmon asked with some interest.

"There is one of their Digimon that interests me with its type" the Director said letting out a small chuckle, "Though I will be giving them a playmate while I prepare. If anything one of them may actually reach Adult level" the Director added as he stood up. "Let them play with Golemon while I make the final preparations for this little project"

"Yes, My Lord" Stingmon firmly replied before turning towards the door, casting a quick glance back before exiting the room, '_Hopefully we can finish our mission fast. I miss the real you_"

Meanwhile the Chosen and Leomon had made their way out of the thick forest and were heading towards a mountain pass. The sandy ground showed no signs of any life having passed through in a long time. The sun were sitting high in the sky. The heat in the area were clear as day, everything in front of them seemingly bending.

"From lush jungle to near desert... What is it with this place" Walter muttered weakly, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"At least there's been no Digimon for two days" Michael said trying to come with a positive angle as he wiped sweat off his forehead.

"It is rather odd that no Digimon have shown up" Maya said agreeing, "Well no hostile Digimon anyways"

"It can't be anything good that'll come out of that" Leon muttered as he finished wrapping his jacket around his waist.

"Leomon, please tell me we're near the end of this killing heat" Ryan said annoyed.

"We have soon passed the worst area" Leomon calmly explained, how he managed in the heat none of the Chosen could tell.

Suddenly a heavy thud echoed through the pass, shaking up the loose sand, some of it even rolling down from the cliffs surrounding them.

"I don't like the sound of this" Miku said worried.

"It's about time we get into a fight!" B. Agumon grinned.

"Could you for once think of something else?" Michael asked with a sigh as the heavy thuds got louder and shook up the sand even more.

A loud roar erupted from one of the elevated cliffs in front of them, standing on top of it were a large Digimon made of large rocks held together by steel-wires. It had a steel plate on its head for protection. It's entire right arm were covered in a sleek black armor.

"So even a Golemon is under the control of the Director" V-Mon said as the large rock based Digimon jumped down, landing in front of them. Sand whirling around it.

_Golemon, Adult Level Digimon. A Digimon with a body made of 90% rock. It have somehow been infused with life by anchoring it's limbs. An ancient spell have been engraved into its back. Its Special Attack is Curse Crimson._

"Do not worry, I shall defeat Golemon!" Leomon proudly roared as he drew his sword.

"Are you sure bringing a sword to a fist fight with living rocks is clever?" Ryan asked a bit surprised.

"It's not about the weapon, it's about how it's wielded" Leomon grinned before rushing forward.

"Now now Leomon, let the kids do their thing" a voice called out. A loud buzzing echoed through the air until the sound of metal on metal echoed.

"The Digimon Director" Miku exclaimed pointing at the director standing on one of the elevated cliff-sides. Crossing blades with Leomon were Stingmon.

"I cannot let you interfere" Stingmon firmly said pushing Leomon back.

"What do you want here, fruitcake?!" Walter hissed looking up at the Director.

"You seven have delayed my work, I'm simply overseeing you getting finished" the Director retorted, pointing towards the Chosen.

"Well you're creating our problems!" Miku shouted back.

"That's what you think" the Director muttered quietly. "Let's see if any of us create problems after Golemon is finished with you" the Director laughed.

Golemon let out a roar before he jumped over Leomon and Stingmon whom were fully engaged in close combat.

"We can handle this. It's just taking out the armor" Michael said sort of relaxed.

"I'd imagine there's more to it" Ryan commented.

"Less talk, more action!" Walter yelled, "Now let's take it down Gizamon!"

"Got it" Gizamon grinned before he curled up and catapulted himself at Golemon's armored arm. In a swift motion Golemon lifted his foot and slammed it into the ground, knocking the sand around and sending Gizamon flying.

"Baby Flame!", a large fireball was spat out by hitting Golemon in the face, the flames simply heating up the metal on his face.

"Wow, are you even trying" the Director snipped before breaking to a laugh.

"Metal Cannon!" DORUmon declared sending a metal ball flying towards the Director who barely managed to step back, letting the metal ball fly further.

"Easy now fur ball" the Director hissed.

"You really treat it all like a game don't you" Leon muttered as V-Mon tried to attack the armored arm but was slapped away, "You don't care what happens to these Digimon do you?!"

"In the end I do" the Director retorted as tried to swipe at the armored arm. "I believe the end justifies the means"

"So you're willing to make Digimon fight like this?" Leon asked.

"For a higher goal, then I can't deny your accusation" the Director stated coldly.

"You really are scum, nothing more!" Leon hissed as a dark purple aura surrounded him before it slowly spread to Impmon.

'_Well not how I'd expect it to happen_' the Director mused to himself.

"Woah, this is some wicked energy" Impmon grinned as he summoned a fire ball to his finger tip, it was remotely larger than what they normally are. "Awesome"

"I'll show you... I won't let you do any of this!" Leon hissed as the aura intensified.

"Impmon Evolve!" Impmon announced as the purple aura from Leon concentrated into the Digivice before it was shot out as a beam of light. Impmon's body slowly fell apart turning into small pixels, slowly they started to regenerate themselves as a pair of powerful feet and legs formed in shape, his upper-body leaning forward slightly as the pixels started to color themselves, his legs becoming green, wraps around his wrists, shins and a what looked a bit like a pair of black shorts. A large bone club in his right hand. Small horns above his eyes. A large mouth with sharp teeth and spikes on his shoulders, "Orgemon!"

_Orgemon, Adult Level Digimon. A Digimon with the shape of a "Oni" from Oriental legends. It have a feisty personality and love fighting opponent's stronger than itself. Its Special Attack is Fist of the Supreme King._

"Wow, it's an Oni!" Miku grinned pointing at Orgemon.

"Oni?" Leon asked confused.

"They're a type of demon in our legends" Maya explained.

"I guess that's a thing" Ryan sighed.

'_Looks boring_' the Director thought as Orgemon were swinging around his bone club.

"Well Orgemon, let's knock that golem down a notch" Leon grinned.

"Oh yeah" Orgemon yelled in ecstasy before rushing forward with his club ready, jumping towards Golemon to gain even more momentum.

Golemon let out a fierce yell before sending its large fist through the air but not before Orgemon could throw his club into his left hand and prepare a punch of his own, "Fist of the Supreme King!" Orgemon's manic voice yelled as dark energy enveloped his right fist and the two Digimon's fists collided sending them both flying backwards.

"Good... Punch" Golemon's powerful voice bellowed.

"You're not bad either" Orgemon laughed as he ran forward once again, the two Digimon throwing a constant barrage of punches at each other.

At the same time Leomon and Stingmon were having a lot of back and forth, their blades meeting each other at high speed and with enough force to create sparks.

"Why are you helping someone like that?!" Leomon hissed as he stepped backwards avoiding the sharp blade.

"I understand what My Lord is planning" Stingmon retorted as he narrowly dodged a punch from Leomon.

"If that's how it is, then I will not let you succeed!" Leomon shouted as his hand lit up in a clear orange light, "Fist of the Beast King!" he shouted as he punched through the air, a energy blast with the shape of a lion flying towards Stingmon who brought his hands up to block.

"Too slow!" Orgemon yelled as he bashed the side of Golemon's head with his club making the large Digimon tumble into the cliff.

"Enough playing around Orgemon, crack that armor!" Leon shouted.

"Can't enjoy my fun can I" Orgemon sighed before cracking his joints. "Play time is over big guy!" he laughed.

"Puny Orgemon cannot harm me" Golemon bellowed as he drew his right arm back.

"We'll see" Orgemon grinned drawing back his own right arm, dark energy forming around it.

"Golem Punch!" - "Fist of the Supreme King!"

The sound of something skidding across sand was heard through the valley before coming to a suddenly stop and the sound of metal shattering echoed before the sound of rocks collapsing took over.

"I didn't expect Golemon to last anyways" the Director sighed, looking at the rocks that had collapsed on top of Golemon. "But that do mean I can start the real show" he laughed before snapping his fingers.

Suddenly a yellow insect like Digimon burst through the rocks, though its head was covered in a sleek black armor. It rushed towards the Chosen before bashing DORUmon in the head with one of its smaller arms.

"What are you trying to do to DORUmon?!" Miku yelled in anger.

"Call it a present. Digmon, be ready" the Director calmly said as the yellow insect Digimon nodded.

_Digmon, Adult Level Digimon. A Digimon that can manipulate the earth. Due to its unique shape it does not lose any battle in the ground. Its Special Attack is Big Crack._

"Present?" Michael spoke confused before weird growls were emitted from DORUmon, his fur slowly changing to a blue tint as a new layer of data formed around his feet and arms, covering them in armor, a pair of wings sprouted forward from his back and he let out a blood curling howl.

_Death-X-DORUgamon. Adult Level Digimon. An Undead Digimon that was experimented on in search of further evolutions, and was said to, at the time of the experiment, resemble the Adult form of the "DORU-Series" "Digimon Prototype". Since it keeps preying on the Digicores of other Digimon, it is active despite its deceased condition, and is attempting to evolve. Its Special Attack is Cannonball._

"Now this is an interesting twist" the Director laughed.

In a matter of seconds Death-X-DORUgamon instantly moved across the ground slamming itself into Digmon, furiously trying to tear it apart.

"DORUmon... DORUmon what are you doing..?" Miku asked out loud, her voice on the edge of cracking.

Loud growls emitting from the winged Digimon. Before Digmon even realized what had happened its golden yellow armor had been shredded to pieces.

"Now this is even more impressive than I first anticipated" the Director laughed spinning around himself, "I'd just thought he'd at most evolve and just follow my orders. But becoming a beast like this is beyond even my wildest expectations" the Director continued.

"By the BIOS" Leomon exclaimed in shock before Stingmon managed to deliver a roundhouse kick to the humanoid lion.

"Is this what you meant by 'Little Project'?" Stingmon said out loud.

"This is what your precious Director calls a Little Project?!" Leomon shouted at Stingmon.

The two Adult Digimon were interrupted as another large growl echoed through the valley before an agonizing yell echoed as Death-X-DORUgamon finished crushing its foot into Digmon.

"That is just wrong" Michael said with disgust in his tone. "Are you happy?!" he yelled turning to the Director.

"To make an omelet you have to crack a few eggs" the Director coldly stated.

"But how could you let that happen to DORUmon?! Why... What have he done to you?" Miku cried as she fell to her knees.

"DORUmon is a rather peculiar Digimon" the Director explained, "Its data is much more crude than in other Digimon and their combat instincts are quite high"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but nothing should be turned into a drooling beast!" Walter shouted pointing at the Director.

"Oh. The knucklehead can be say some big words after all" the Director chuckled.

The discussion were interrupted by the sound of wings flapping, they all looked at the source and saw Death-X-DORUgamon slowly lifting itself of the ground. It let out a deafening roar and torpedoed itself towards the Director. It's lifeless red eyes glowing with sheer anger.

"I won't let you!" Stingmon yelled as he himself flew directly away from Leomon trying to intercept Death-X-DORUgamon.

"I won't let you" B. Agumon yelled as he shot a fireball at Stingmon, slowing him down.

Death-X-DORUgamon let out another roar as it prepared its foot to meet with the Director's face. As the razor sharp nails came in contact with the Directors head the sound of glass and steel shattering echoed as the Director was sent tumbling across the platform.

"TSUKASA!" Stingmon's voice roared before he brought an arm up sending Death-X-DORUgamon pummeling to the ground.

The Director brought a hand up, the hand felt over the face. Smooth skin, warmth. Locks of dark brown hair. The Director tumbled over looking down upon the Chosen.

Dark brown hair reaching the shoulders. Intense brown eyes staring down.

"The Digimon Director... Is a girl?" Walter spoke in shock.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Cliffhanger moment. Aren't I kind. I'm not really satisfied with the battles but they have honestly been the hardest to get flowing when they aren't the primary focus.**

**I'll try to get some more detailing done in the future. And yes I'm advancing the plot a bit faster than drafted but since this is character driven it doesn't really sit right with a chapter that wouldn't have any plot. So I just moved forward instead.**


	6. Chapter Five: Regained Partner

**Digimon Connections**

**!Comments!**

**After just four chapters I revealed what's under the mask and it surely seemed to surprise you all if I am to look at my reviews for that chapter. **

**Also fixed the small error in Chapter Four where I didn't mention who shot the fireball at the end. (Which is Michael's partner, Black Agumon, whom I shorten to B. Agumon)**

**So what's been happening otherwise. I'm still dabbling in my Kamen Rider story. I glanced over a Pokémon one, I even had a vague team idea but don't expect it at all, I doubt it'll ever happen because there's a lot more work that needs to be put into one, even compared to what I've put into my other stories.**

**Amongst that I can see I need to start fleshing out what is planned for this story. I do at this moment still not know who'll be the next arcs antagonist, yet I've already planned parts of that arc.**

**I was debating on if I should keep using the Director or change to using her real name and ultimately I settled on using the real name. So remember, Tsukasa = the Director.**

**And yes, these chapters are shorter but often involve more talk and less battle so I'd say it evens out quite nicely.**

* * *

**Opening Theme - Jibun Rock by ONE OK ROCK**

_Have you woken up today remembering what to believe in?  
Even as the hours pass, it seems like I can no longer believe in the times  
"I don't have to lie to myself", there are only preventable measures  
I am unaware of the symptoms of this condition_

_No way I'm going to forget it all!  
When I'm no longer myself  
I will find meaning to this life, even if it's just living  
My voice has become dry, a scream that could not be heard  
I will keep on singing and screaming  
Until it reaches you, I won't stop!_

_Today you keep on turning around  
As for my habit, even if I cannot stop this anger  
Someone is crying  
Even if it seems like this cold won't ever go way  
Life halts in the same way without proceeding  
That's right, even if there are wrinkles and folds, people today can't join their hands together!_

_Who will be able to let me finish something?  
Even if it ends, a new beginning will come now  
If you let that miracle you thought rise from the depths  
Already at that time, the miracle took you to your inevitable companion!_

_WOW! It can be said many times that it's useless  
Practical problems like that I want to relate to  
Now, what you need to keep for yourself  
Align it!_

_Hey, will this be it? Yet still! There is still time!  
Now from this foresight, I'm honing my skills  
Just like that one hero, my story begins!-_

* * *

**Chapter Five  
Regained Partner**

* * *

"Hmm, I guess that's out then" Tsukasa sighed as she whipped some of her hair out of her face as Stingmon landed silently behind her.

"Wait... This big bad evil guy everyone have been afraid of... Is a simple girl" Walter said out loud, from his tone he wasn't sure to be joking or serious.

"Got a problem with it, Knucklehead?" Tsukasa retorted angered.

The small discussion were interrupted as Death-X-DORUgamon let out another blood curling yell.

"Yeah, you might want to take care of that" Tsukasa said waving her right hand randomly, her magenta object in her hand, a sight Miku noticed. "Let's get away from here, Stingmon"

"Very well" Stingmon quietly said before lifting her up. In a quick motion he broke into a short run before jumping, flying off in the horizon.

"That's one problem taken care of" Ryan said before turning towards Death-X-DORUgamon. "Now we just need to take care of the other one"

"Don't hurt him" Miku pleaded.

"I'm not even sure how we bring him back" Michael said worried.

"It might be possible by breaking his helmet like with the other Digimon" Ryan guessed.

"You hear that Orgemon?" Leon asked as Orgemon blocked Death-X-DORUgamon's jaws with his bone.

"Okay!" Orgemon replied back as he kicked off Death-X-DORUgamon. "This guy is harsh. A real challenge" Orgemon grinned.

"Be careful!" Miku pleaded.

"I shall assist you Orgemon" Leomon proudly said.

"To think a Leomon and Orgemon would work together" Renamon chuckled.

"What's so funny about it?" Michael asked.

"Leomon and Orgemon are two species of Digimon that are eternal rivals. To see them fight together is, peculiar" Renamon explained.

"Fist of the Supreme King!" Orgemon yelled as he punched towards Death-X-DORUgamon with his arm glowing narrowly missing the head ornament.

Leomon roared and orange energy covered his entire arm, "Fist of the Beast King!" he roared as he punched towards Death-X-DORUgamon who sidestepped before slamming itself into Leomon as he skidded across the ground.

"You're really bad at this hitting" Orgemon grinned before he was head butted by Death-X-DORUgamon.

"Maybe you should do some tag teaming instead of that solo work" Walter yelled, earning everyone's stares. "What?"

"You said something useful" Ryan said eying Walter.

"I play sports, I know it can't always be a solo performance" Walter grunted.

"For DORUmon?" Leomon asked as he extended a hand.

"For DORUmon" Orgemon grunted gripping onto the hand.

"FIST OF THE BEAST/SUPREME KING!" the two Digimon roared as their fists started glowing intensively and they rushed forward to meet Death-X-DORUgamon head-on.

Death-X-DORUgamon accepted the challenge and rushed forward ready to tear them apart.

Just as the jaws of Death-X-DORUgamon neared the two, they sidestepped before planting their fists on each side of Death-X-DORUgamon's skull, shattering the head ornament it had, excess data flying into the world from Death-X-DORUgamon before he reverted to Dorimon.

_Dorimon, Baby Level Digimon, a Lesser Digimon that can run very quickly, if it is going straight. It is often in a wild state because it hates to be domesticated, and it is dangerous because it will recklessly charge at and ram anyone who approaches it. Its ears have grown sharp and hard, and because they also act as horns there is some small damage from its ramming attacks, though it can't turn when going at speed. Its Special Attack is Metal Drop._

"A bit harder than I'd have liked" Orgemon said before he reverted to his Baby Level, Yaamon.

_Yaamon, Baby Level Digimon. A lesser Digimon that enjoys pulling as many pranks as it can manage. It shows no regard for what level the victims of its pranks are. Its Special Attack is Rolling Back._

"So Digimon become smaller by evolving?" Maya noted a bit surprised.

"Well as Digimon we gain a lot of additional data when we evolve. But it also takes quite a fair amount to stay in the evolved form. That's why most Digimon stick to their Child Form because it doesn't take too much energy" Leomon explained.

"I'm just happy you're okay" Miku smiled hugging Dorimon.

"Dorimon happy that Dorimon is back with Miku" Dorimon laughed.

"Though, I noticed something" Miku said changing the subject.

"What was there to notice beyond the fruitcake being a chick?" Walter hissed.

"Clearly something you didn't notice" Ryan sighed.

"She had something in her hand that looked like a Digivice" Miku explained, thinking back of when the Tsukasa turned before leaving the area.

"Wait, back up" Michael said. "You mean to say you think we're fighting the Seventh Chosen?"

"That's ridiculous!" Leomon exclaimed. "A Chosen wouldn't be put on a path of destruction!"

"Well this one did" Leon commented.

"But that evolution thing was quite awesome" Michael grinned. "Can't wait to see what you become" he said looking at B. Agumon.

"Something that's great at fighting I hope" B. Agumon said relaxed.

"That's one way to look at it" Ryan sighed looking at V-Mon. "Just looking forward now"

"We'll beat that damn Director and then we'll make sure to save it all" Leon said loudly.

Meanwhile at an unknown location inside a dark room with very little light, Tsukasa sat thinking loudly "I can't believe they managed to get my face out in the open" she hissed slamming her fist in the table. Her eyes going back to the remaining grey Digivice. "At least they'll not get a seventh member as long as I have this" Tsukasa grinned.

"The master isn't pleased with your progress" a red devil like Digimon laughed as it got all the lights in the room , in its hand were a pitchfork and it held itself in the air with its smaller wings. How those wings could keep it up wasn't something easy to tell but somehow it did.

"Not pleased at all" a second of the devil like Digimon laughed.

"You need to do better" the third laughed.

_Boogeymon, Adult Level Digimon. A Demon Man Digimon that ambush unknown victims in the dark. Each tattoo on its body can be used for an evil spell. It's Special Attack is Death Clash._

"They're that annoyed with me?" Tsukasa shrugged.

"You fail to deliver" the first Boogeymon snickered.

"They don't like when you fail" the second grinned.

"And, by orders of the ones above you are to be eliminated" the third one laughed loudly as it prepared it pitchfork.

"How weak" Tsukasa sighed snapping her fingers. Stingmon appearing directly in front of her in a kneeling position.

* * *

**Insert Song: Full Force by RIDER CHIPS  
0:00 - 1:35**

* * *

"You do not even learn" Stingmon's cold voice said as he moved forward preparing a strike with his right arm spike.

_In the same old scenery I suddenly see_

Boogeymon rushed to get up his pitchfork catching the spike between the 'forks'. "Got you now" it grinned.

_Myself, alone now, walking slowly_

"Weak" was all Stingmon said as he swung his caught arm to the right, pulling the Boogeymon holding it with his arm before it tumbled into the second one.

_There's no time to hesitate, this isn't a daydream_

"Death Clash" the third Boogeymon shouted as it franticly tried to stab Stingmon with its pitchfork.

_A tragedy begins the moment we meet_

Stingmon ducked down, before he spun and kicked backwards, sending the pitchfork across the room. As he pulled his upper body with him his spike skewered the Boogeymon turning it into small pieces of data that instantly vanished.

_You are unique, nobody can take your place_

"Argh!" the two Boogeymon yelled as they reached moved forward with their pitchforks.

_Your existence is special, don't hesitate… It's time to fight_

"Weren't you going to eliminate me?" Tsukasa asked as she overlooked Stingmon moving forward.

_Full Force, you have to run faster than yesterday, that's the rules_

"Shut up human!" the first Boogeymon hissed as it passed its fellow Digimon trying to strike Stingmon first.

_Keep on moving outside your boundaries_

"Spiking Finish!" Stingmon declared as his spikes shot of his forearms, he blocked the pitchfork with his left arm, before he pierced the Boogeymon with his right, its data falling apart instantly.

_Full force, if that confidence called strength_

"I give, I give" Boogeymon begged as Stingmon stood directly over it.

_Floods through your body all the time, everything will turn to strength_

"You threatened Tsukasa, that's enough reason to finish it" Stingmon quietly said as he dove his spike through Boogeymon as its data fell apart.

* * *

**End of Insert Song: Full Force by RIDER CHIPS**

* * *

"I didn't expect less from the _great_ 'Digimon Director's' Partner Digimon" a smooth voice said as clapping echoed through the large room.

"No wonder it's you that set this little ruse up, Devimon" Tsukasa sighed as Devimon passed her, their eyes facing in opposite directions.

"You're too kind" Devimon chuckled.

"Cut to the chase. We have no business together" Tsukasa said annoyed.

"On the contrary my dear little human" Devimon said with a slight chuckle.

"So what do you want from me?" Tsukasa asked still feeling quite annoyed.

"The upper guys aren't satisfied with you losing caught Digimon" Devimon explained, his tone sounding completely carefree.

"They'd send out something stronger I could work with then" Tsukasa commented.

"Even so, they're not satisfied" Devimon said, "I just deliver the message"

"And send the elimination team as well" Tsukasa sighed annoyed before switching to a more aggressive tone "Why don't I kill you instead? Show them how useful I can be!"

"You've gotten rather feisty since you were infused with the Dark Energy" Devimon grinned before he turned, slamming a hand onto Stingmon and Tsukasa respectively. "I'm just taking it back" he laughed as purple energy flowed out of the two and into Devimon. "It feels glorious!"

"I... I shou-!" Tsukasa hissed before a large clunk echoed on the floor, her camera falling down on the floor.

"Tsukasa...!" Stingmon weakly moaned as he tried to reach a hand out to his Partner before they both lost consciousness .

"Hmm, was that all?" Devimon sighed before dumping the lifeless bodies onto the floor. "Get rid of them" he said as another group of Boogeymon flew in.

Stingmon had reverted back to a Wormmon. Tsukasa's Director outfit had vanished and instead she was dressed in a black shirt with a white cross-like shape on the left side of his chest going down across the stomach and across the chest. She had a magenta coat that reached her calves, it had black trims and was also black on the inside. Her dark brown hair sprawled over the floor, a single hairclip on her right bangs, the change of clothing also revealed she was kindly gifted in terms of build. She had a pair of black pants with a white center, the inner sides were white and the outer were black.

"Does it matter where they are left?" a Boogeymon asked.

"Could be anywhere, when she regains her original personality it won't matter for us at all" Devimon laughed.

The next morning, in the middle of nowhere Tsukasa and Wormmon woke up. The only things around them was thick vegetation. A fair amount of time away from where the two are is a large mountain that have a snow covered top.

* * *

**Name: **Tsukasa Yoshisawa **Age:** 16 **Nationality: **Japanese  
**Description:** Dark brown hair reaching her shoulders with a single magenta hair chip attached to her right bangs, brown eyes. A finely curved body.  
**Clothing: **A black shirt with a white cross-like shape on the left side of his chest going down across the stomach and across the chest. A magenta jacket with black trims. Black jeans and sneakers.**  
Likes: **Taking pictures, running, reading, sweets and board games.**  
Dislikes: **Sports, oceans, loud people and large pools of water.

* * *

"I... I can't believe I did all that" Tsukasa said, her voice cracking as the put her hands to her face. "I can't believe I did all these horrible things"

"Easy now, Tsukasa" Wormmon said, "We'll get through it, don't you worry."

"It's not okay... How can something like that just be forgiven like that" Tsukasa franticly tried to reason as tears started rolling.

"Get it together!" Wormmon shouted, "We'll find a way for you to redeem yourself, just you wait!" he continued.

"But I" Tsukasa cried, "Do you even know my sins?!"

"I know you've been through a lot, but even so don't you worry" Wormmon said in a kind tone. "Nothing will go wrong now" he assured.

"Do you promise?" Tsukasa cried as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"We're together in this right" Wormmon said happily.

"Yeah" Tsukasa sniffed as she wiped her eyes more.

"And I know just where to go as our very first stop" Wormmon explained in a happy tone. "It'll be a place that can help you look forward, and hopefully make you more happy with yourself. That's what I think" Wormmon said.

"If you say so" Tsukasa wept as she got onto her feet, her magenta device in hand. "Then I will try to look forward!"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Bet you didn't see this coming either.**

**And now we have the villain for Arc 1 - Part 2. Devimon will be taking over from the Digimon Director.**

**And there's even the very first use of a insert song for this fic, if you've gone through DMI you'll notice I like using them every now and then. Counter on song was there due to not using the entire song but only the first verse and first use of chorus.**


	7. Chapter Six: Roar! Proud Digimon!

**Digimon Connections**

**!Comments!**

**Barely have you met Tsukasa and then she's already demoted. Second half of this arc will have Devimon taking over as the antagonist**

**This is one of the few recent chapter titles that had been decided from before I started the actual writing process of the chapter.**

**I decided on some small changes as to how I'm putting things up because I realized to finish this arc ideally I'd have to leave a lot of no plot chapters otherwise.**

**So far I might have pushed the plot a bit forward in relation to the lineout of the story, but that's the good thing about it simply being a draft. It contains what I want to do in the story and can be changed around to cover what I want to add, change or remove.**

**And I'm doing some changes in terms of inserts, further comments about it at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**Opening Theme - Jibun Rock by ONE OK ROCK**

_Have you woken up today remembering what to believe in?  
Even as the hours pass, it seems like I can no longer believe in the times  
"I don't have to lie to myself", there are only preventable measures  
I am unaware of the symptoms of this condition_

_No way I'm going to forget it all!  
When I'm no longer myself  
I will find meaning to this life, even if it's just living  
My voice has become dry, a scream that could not be heard  
I will keep on singing and screaming  
Until it reaches you, I won't stop!_

_Today you keep on turning around  
As for my habit, even if I cannot stop this anger  
Someone is crying  
Even if it seems like this cold won't ever go way  
Life halts in the same way without proceeding  
That's right, even if there are wrinkles and folds, people today can't join their hands together!_

_Who will be able to let me finish something?  
Even if it ends, a new beginning will come now  
If you let that miracle you thought rise from the depths  
Already at that time, the miracle took you to your inevitable companion!_

_WOW! It can be said many times that it's useless  
Practical problems like that I want to relate to  
Now, what you need to keep for yourself  
Align it!_

_Hey, will this be it? Yet still! There is still time!  
Now from this foresight, I'm honing my skills  
Just like that one hero, my story begins!-_

**Chapter Six  
Roar! Proud Digimon!**

* * *

It had been a day since the Digimon Director was evicted from her position and Devimon had taken over.

"So this is how much she's managed to do" Devimon chuckled as he looked over the files regarding Tsukasa's actions as the Digimon Director. "She might have managed more than expected"

Devimon continued to go through the files, mainly looking over the most recent which included Digimon recently captured and the details of the Chosen.

"So many Digimon, so many options" Devimon mused as he scrolled past the list of Digimon in the holding cells before he stopped, a smirk plastered to his face as he stared at the two names on the list. "This is perfect. Send these after the humans" he chuckled. "And continue the search, I demand you find the Digimon with the special Digicore!" he hissed as a Boogeymon hurried out. "Soon I will be able to gain enough power to overthrow you" he laughed.

Meanwhile the Chosen had finally made it out of the desert areas and made it out to grasslands. Behind them the desert and its baking heat remained, in front of them was a lush valley, to the left and right forest. At the center of the valley were a small forest Still in the horizon were a what looked to be a castle edged into a mountain.

"How long do you think it'll take for you to become DORUmon again?" Miku asked Dorimon whom were still in her arms.

"Dorimon not know when Dorimon be DORUmon again" Dorimon chirped, keeping Miku's mood rather low as she looked to her right, Yaamon had already returned to his Child Form of Impmon mere hours after the battle.

"I'm sure it'll just take some time" Michael said in a happy tone, "He's been through a lot more than Impmon was"

"You've been rather quiet all this time since our last encounter with Digimon" Ryan said looking at Leomon.

"I'm just worried. If what Miku said is correct it's possible there are far more worrying things in the future to come" Leomon replied. "For now our goal should be to reach the village not too far from here" he added pointing towards a small area covered in trees down in the valley.

"Then let's get going" Leon said, "We can find out what to do down there"

"And hopefully we can learn more of what we're up against" Maya suggested.

"As close as we are to the operating center of the Digimon Director, it's not unthinkable we can get more information from the village" Leomon commented before an explosion echoed through the valley.

"I think they're expecting us" Walter grunted as he pointed towards where the village were to be, smoke emitting from within the trees.

"No time to stick around here for, Let's go V-Mon!" Ryan said as he broke into a run. V-Mon following.

"Right, let's go Black Agumon!" Michael agreed as he ran after Ryan and V-Mon.

"I'm ready for some fighting" B. Agumon grinned as he sped after Michael.

"Wormmon, how much longer can it possibly be?" Tsukasa asked with a sigh as she sat down resting her feet. The two were in the middle of some hills surrounded by trees, behind them a large valley stretched, showing parts of where a desert connects to the greenery. "We've been walking none stop for a day" she complained as before lying down completely, the breeze going through the leaves above her.

"I'm certain we'll be there soon" Wormmon assured.

"You said that before we stopped for the night as well" Tsukasa pouted.

"Don't worry" Wormmon said, "I'm certain we are there soon. The path should be just up there" he added nodding further up the hill.

"So you're saying even more walking...?" Tsukasa muttered disheartened.

"It will help you in the long run" Wormmon explained as he started to waddle towards the top of hill.

"Hey, wait up" Tsukasa said hurried as she tumbled about, trying to get back up before both of them turned at the sound of the explosion behind them.

"Looks like Devimon is already enjoying having taken over" Wormmon muttered.

"I wish I could go down there" Tsukasa said, her voice trembling.

"But you also understand why you shouldn't" Wormmon spoke.

"You really know me huh" Tsukasa muttered.

"We're partners for a reason. Now let's get going" Wormmon said, "I'm sure those Chosen can handle what Devimon throw at them. And when you're ready, we'll take care of what needs to be done"

"Right" Tsukasa nodded as she and Wormmon made their way up the hill.

"I think we finally see these so called monstrous Digimon that exist" Michael commented as he, Ryan and their partners had reached the village.

To their right a large orange dinosaur like Digimon stood breathing out orange flames, it had a brown shell like armor on its head. Going from its armor and down its back and covering the entire tail was a Black Armor.

_Greymon, Adult Level Digimon. A Dinosaur Digimon whose cranial skin has hardened so that it is covered in a rhinoceros beetle-like shell. It is an extremely aggressive Digimon, with a body like a lethal weapon, covered in sharp claws and gigantic horns. Its Special Attack is Mega Flame._

To their left a large white and silver, blue striped wolf like Digimon breathed out blue flames, a Black Armor covered both front legs and stretched across its shoulders connecting the two armors.

_Garurumon, Adult Level Digimon. Covered in blue, white, and silver-colored fur, it is a Beast Digimon which has the appearance of a wolf. That fur is as hard as "Mithril", which is called a legendary rare metal, and since the blades growing from the tips of its shoulders have sharp edges, anything that touches them is cut to pieces. Its Special Attack is Fox Fire._

"I guess she really doesn't like we're getting closer" Ryan said as he looked between the two Digimon attacking the village.

"You might be right" Michael said nodding. "So, I guess we should just take them down at the same time, at most we'll stop the destruction until the others arrive"

"About time I get to fight for real" B. Agumon grinned as he cracked his neck.

"Yeah, don't crack your neck. Ever" Michael commented.

"It's how I get ready" B. Agumon replied, "Now it's time to beat up some big Digimon!" he shouted and ran toward Greymon.

"A Child Level? Against me?" Greymon bellowed, "This will be too easy"

"Don't underestimate me!" B. Agumon yelled as he shot a fireball toward Greymon.

"That is not a fireball" Greymon laughed, flames building up inside his mouth, "This is a fireball! Mega Flame!" he announced before the massive amount of flames rushed out of his mouth. B. Agumon narrowly dodged out of the way.

"That's still not enough to defeat me" B. Agumon grinned as Greymon spun around, his tail wrecking through the remains of housing around them.

"Ready for it?" Ryan asked looking at V-Mon.

"It's just another step towards fixing everything" V-Mon said as he walked toward Garurumon giving a thumbs up, "Of course I'm ready"

"A weakling like you won't be enough to defeat me!" Garurumon howled as he ran toward V-Mon who threw himself on the ground to avoid Garurumon.

"Don't underestimate your opponent" V-Mon retorted as he jumped toward Garurumon with his head first, "V-Mon Head!" he announced before head butting Garurumon, sending him onto the ground.

"You weaklings cannot stop us!" Greymon growled as more orange flames started to build up inside his mouth.

"This village will be your grave!" Garurumon howled, blue flames starting to form behind his teeth.

"Mega Flame!" - "Fox Fire!" the two Digimon declared as the sea flames rushed out toward to Child Digimon and their partners.

As the flames died down, the two Digimon had done their best to protect their partners who stood unharmed behind them.

"Good to know you're okay" V-Mon grinned looking back.

"V-Mon" Ryan muttered, as he was covered in a blue aura before it started to spread to V-Mon. "It's just like Leon"

"Can't have you getting hurt" B. Agumon grinned looking at Michael.

"Man, Black Agumon, you did that to protect me" Michael spoke surprised before noticing he was covered in a black aura. "Does this mean?"

"I think it do" B. Agumon grinned as he noticed the black aura from Michael had spread to him as well.

"Black Agumon Evolve!" B. Agumon declared as the black aura intensified around him, his body slowly breaking down into pixels. His body growing larger and more muscular, small green spikes on his body. "Dark Tyrannomon!" he roared.

_Dark Tyrannomon, Adult Level Digimon. A Dinosaur Digimon whose body was corroded by a vicious computer virus. Its body turned black, its arms grew stronger than Tyranomon's, and its offensive power grew. Its Special Attack is Fire Blast._

"Man, this power feels great" V-Mon grinned.

"I guess it's time for us to show them" Ryan grinned.

"V-Mon evolve!" V-Mon announced as the blue aura intensified, his body breaking down into pixels before they started to rearrange themselves, creating a larger and winged version of V-Mon. "XV-Mon!"

_XV-Mon, Adult Level Digimon. An Adult-level Mythical Dragon Digimon that attained V-mon's natural power and evolved. The attacks it unleashes with its developed arm and leg strength are tremendous, and are powerful enough to destroy a mountain of rock without leaving a trace. It is feared because it possesses such destructive power, but in reality it has a strong sense of justice, and will not use that power recklessly. Its Special Attack is X-Laser._

* * *

**Insert Song: Full Force by RIDER CHIPS**

**0:00 - 1:35**

* * *

_In the same old scenery I suddenly see_

"This feels quite well" Dark Tyrannomon said as he stretched his limbs.

_Myself, alone now, walking slowly_

"Very" XV-Mon grinned, before looking at Garurumon, "Time for round two!"

_There's no time to hesitate, this isn't a daydream_

"I'll still have your head!" Garurumon howled.

_A tragedy begins the moment we met_

"You're welcome to try" XV-Mon taunted with a grin.

_You are unique, nobody can take your place_

"Even if you evolve to Adult, it'll mean nothing!" Greymon roared as he ran toward Dark Tyrannomon, the two dinosaur Digimon engaging in a violent hand to hand fight.

_Your existence is special, don't hesitate…it's time to fight_

"You suddenly don't feel as strong" Dark Tyrannomon grinned as he grabbed onto Greymons arms.

"I'll roast you here and now!" Greymon roared as flames started to build up in his mouth.

_Full force, you have to run faster than yesterday, that's the rules_

"How about no" Dark Tyrannomon taunted before throwing himself to the ground, and thereby throwing Greymon above him. "Now, the finisher!" he roared as crimson flames build up inside his mouth, "Fire Blast!" he declared as a sea of crimson fire swept over Greymon, completely melting the Black Armor clean off.

_Keep on moving outside your boundaries_

XV-Mon jumped above Garurumon, delivering a powerful kick to its back sending it onto the ground.

_Full force, if that confidence called strength_

"I won't allow you to take me down like that!" Garurumon howled as he spun around and slammed into XV-Mon who skidded across the ground and through a destroyed hut. Garurumon let out another howl, "Fox Fire!" before blue flames swept across the ground, surrounding XV-Mon. "How's that for you!" he laughed.

_Floods through your body all the time, everything will turn to strength._

"Oh, it's nice with some warmth" XV-Mon grinned as his silhouette was visible from within the flames, his arms crossed in a X in front of him. "However!" he roared as he swung his arms back, and revealed a glowing X on his stomach, "That won't do! X-Laser!" he declared as the yellow X intensified and fired off as a X-Shaped laser, eroding the Black Armor from Garurumon.

* * *

**End of Insert Song: Full Force by RIDER CHIPS.**

* * *

"Looks like you handled it" Leomon said proudly as he and the others arrived, seeing Dark Tyrannomon and XV-Mon next to their partners.

"Though being Adult Level is hard" Dark Tyrannomon moaned before regressing to a small pinkish Digimon, Koromon.

_Koromon, Baby Level Digimon. A tiny Digimon that shed the fuzz covering its surface, and whose body grew even bigger. Although it has become able to move around more actively, it is still unable to battle. It can produce bubbles from its mouth to intimidate opponents. Its Special Attack is Bubbles._

"I hear you" XV-Mon said as he regressed into a smaller version of V-Mon, Chibimon.

_Chibimon, Baby Level Digimon. Unusually for a Baby Digimon, it possesses a body, hands, and feet, and so is able to grip objects with both of its small hands, and move while hopping about with both feet. As it is very voracious, it especially likes sweet foods. Also, as it is very fond of sleeping, if you take your eyes off of it it will instantly fall asleep. Its Special Attack is Hop Attack._

"Though it looks like we're too late" Leon grunted, kicking a stone.

"Don't count us out just yet" a voice said revealing a small stone like Digimon appearing from the ground.

_Gottsumon, Child Level Digimon, it's body is entirely made of rock. It can blend it's body into rocks to hide. It's special attack is Angry Rock._

"Good to see you're alive, Gottsumon" Leomon smiled.

"So these are the Chosen?" Gottsumon asked. "Well, follow me, we'll keep you safe until you're ready to go on"

"We?" Maya asked, before a piece of the ground opened up.

"The top of the village is simply there to trick outsiders" Gottsumon explained.

Meanwhile at the Dark Castle, Devimon was pacing in annoyance.

"Not only do they defeat Garurumon and Greymon, they also gained two additional Adult Level Digimon! This is not how I want things to be going!" Devimon hissed.

"Lord Devimon, we've lost track of Tsukasa and Wormmon" a Boogeymon said as it slowly flew into the room.

"You have what!?" Devimon howled as his hand flew around the neck of the Boogeymon.

"However we have localized the area where we can get the Digicore" Boogeymon explained with great difficulty.

"Some good news at least" Devimon said, loosening his grip. "Send out a Digimon that can take care of obtaining the Core for me"

"Of course my Lord" Boogeymon bowed.

"That Core is a of great need. I cannot keep this up without it" Devimon shouted. "Now leave my sight before I destroy you and feed your data to a Raremon!"

"Of course my Lord" Boogeymon said hurried and rushed out of the room.

"Everything is coming to terms as they should. I just need to get rid of the Chosen Humans and then I can safely continue my operations without too much interference" Devimon laughed.

"Here we are" Wormmon said happily as he and Tsukasa had reached the foot of a mountain a large stairway leading up towards the sky, looking to their left they could see parts of the dark castle edged into the very same mountain.

"I'm surprised what we were looking for was this close to Devimon" Tsukasa spoke surprised.

"So the Digimon Director seeks out the Digicore" a male voice declared from above them. "Why am I not surprised.

"She's no longer the Digimon Director!" Wormmon shouted.

"It is just a trick to get the Digicore! I know it!" the male voice shouted, there was a brief pause before they heard a brief grunt and a humanoid Digimon landed down in front of them.

It wore a pair of boots, black trousers and a black jacket. Attached to its jacket and trousers were small armor pieces. The Digimon itself looked like a white monkey and had a golden head ornament, and around its neck was a red scarf and in its right hand a iron rod with golden ends.

_Gokuwmon, Unknown Level Digimon. A Digimon who was born from within the boiling magma of Boot Volcano, pursued strength and extracted modeling data from numerous databases, becoming a Combat Digimon that awakened to the combat instinct it was born with. Its Special Attack is Higi: Mugenei._

"I know that you will try and take the Digicore for yourself. So I! Gokuwmon shall stop you" Gokuwmon declared as he readied himself for combat.

"Tsukasa isn't after the Digicore, we're here for completely different reasons!" Wormmon shouted.

"Your lies will not deceit me!" Gokuwmon yelled as he slammed his rod into the ground, the shockwave sending Wormmon tumbling backwards.

"Wormmon, are you okay?" Tsukasa cried as she ran to him.

"I'm fine" Wormmon assured.

"Why won't you listen?!" Tsukasa cried out, "I don't even know what Wormmon brought me here for!"

"Lies, I will not allow you any closer!" Gokuwmon yelled as he jumped towards her, his rod ready to strike, "And I shall now defeat the Digimon Director to save the Digital World!"

"Tsukasa!" Wormmon yelled as he jumped towards Gokuwmon.

"Wormmon!" Tsukasa shouted in panic before a magenta light came from her pocket and covered Wormmon.

"Wormmon Evolve!" Wormmon announced as the magenta light caused his body to break apart into small pixels, swirling around they started to rearrange themselves in a more humanoid shape, before forming the shape of a insectoid body. "Stingmon!"

* * *

**Insert Song: Believe Yourself [TV-Size] by Naoto Fuuga**

* * *

"Even if you evolve to Adult it won't change!" Gokuwmon yelled as he brought down the rod, Stingmon deflecting with his right arm.

"Stop it you two!" Tsukasa cried.

_You begin to move. Nobody can stop the future._

"Spiking Finish!" Stingmon declared as the skewers in his arms shot out and he rushed towards Gokuwmon.

_The Possibilities lay ahead. For only us..._

"Naive of you to think it would be enough!" Gokuwmon gloated as he leaned back, avoiding the skewer and delivered a powerful kick to Stingmon's side.

_It exists for no one else. Don't be afraid to face the challenge._

"This isn't about winning!" Stingmon hissed, "It's about protecting"

"Stingmon..." Tsukasa muttered, tears building in her eyes.

_Burn up, Body, Heart, then just follow your instincts._

"I hold her dear! I will support her! And I will make sure she regains her smile!" Stingmon yelled as both his skewers shot out of his wrists.

"I am protecting what I hold dear as well" Gokuwmon admitted before swinging his staff and placing himself in a offensive stance, "Let's see who wants to protect the most" he smirked as he slammed his rod into the ground as it extended into the air, deep into the clouds before lighting ran through the rod and into him.

_Become stronger, Emotions, Wishes, then just move alone._

"Spiking Finish!" - "Lighting-speed Attack!"

The two Digimon declared their respective attacks and ran towards each other. The sound of thunder erupted as the two Digimon passed each other.

_Believe Yourself and go toward the future..!_

It felt like hours, the two Digimon stood with their backs facing each other. Gokuwmon grabbed onto his right arm and fell down on one knee. Stingmon stood for several seconds before reverting back to Wormmon.

* * *

**End of Insert Song: Believe Yourself by Naoto Fuuga**

* * *

The sound of footsteps and clapping echoed from above them, causing the three to look up. A barefooted blonde woman was walking down the stairs, she wore a white garb with a gold colored cloth in front of the white garb. She wore a golden crown of sorts and scroll with a red back was worn as a scarf covering her mouth.

_Sanzomon, Unknown Level Digimon. A Monk Digimon that is journeying around the Digital World in order to achieve enlightenment. It overcomes many difficult ordeals, and as training it imposes asceticism on its own body, day and night. The purified energy necessary to achieve enlightenment is accumulated in Sanzomon's Digicore, and it's rumored that if you steal this then you will be released from every injury or terminal disease and acquire immortality, which draws in Digimon that are impelled by greed, and those chasing after it are numerous. However, enemies are not the only ones who are drawn to Sanzomon, as there are also troubled Digimon with their own various issues. Its Special Attack is Toshishun-kyou*._

"Master Sanzomon, why are you showing yourself to them?!" Gokuwmon asked in shock.

"At ease Gokuwmon. The honest spirit of Wormmon have touched me" Sanzomon said, "And I sense great turmoil within the human girl"

"That _girl_ is the source to all the fear and suffering in this part of the Digital World!" Gokuwmon shouted.

"From seeing her here, I believe she alone could not be able to create that much suffering" Sanzomon calmly explained, "Please follow me" she said motioning for them to follow her up the stairs.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**So, more Adult Level forms and the final confrontation is coming closer. And more about what Tsukasa and Wormmon are doing, namely seeking out Sanzomon. And just what is Devimon planning with the Digicore he so desperately wants to obtain?**

**So, yes the insert changes I mentioned and you probably noticed. "**Full Force**" by RIDER CHIPS will be the general battle insert and for now, "**Believe Yourself**" by Naoto Fuuga will be Tsukasa's personal theme.**

**And man, this is the longest chapter so far in this story. It just really flowed well while I was writing. **

**!Glossary!**

_Chuanqi (Chinese: __传奇__; pinyin: chuánqí, sometimes translated as "marvel tales") is a classical Chinese literary form of the Tang and Song dynasties, consisting of short stories involving mystical, fantastical or legendary elements. It is distinct from the dramatic form of chuanqi, but is written with the same characters. An example of a chuanqi is The Governor of Nanke, where a man lives a whole generation in one afternoon as an ant._


	8. Chapter Seven: Opened Heart

**Digimon Connections**

**!Comments!**

**So, my to be secondary project, Kamen Rider Hoshou, was started up and have the first chapter out so you can go check that out if you want to. It's something different but none the less sticks to my style.**

**I decided to move a few things around with this chapter. And I made a minor change to something in the last chapter regarding descriptions. Nothing super important.**

* * *

**Opening Theme - Jibun Rock by ONE OK ROCK**

_Have you woken up today remembering what to believe in?  
Even as the hours pass, it seems like I can no longer believe in the times  
"I don't have to lie to myself", there are only preventable measures  
I am unaware of the symptoms of this condition_

_No way I'm going to forget it all!  
When I'm no longer myself  
I will find meaning to this life, even if it's just living  
My voice has become dry, a scream that could not be heard  
I will keep on singing and screaming  
Until it reaches you, I won't stop!_

_Today you keep on turning around  
As for my habit, even if I cannot stop this anger  
Someone is crying  
Even if it seems like this cold won't ever go way  
Life halts in the same way without proceeding  
That's right, even if there are wrinkles and folds, people today can't join their hands together!_

_Who will be able to let me finish something?  
Even if it ends, a new beginning will come now  
If you let that miracle you thought rise from the depths  
Already at that time, the miracle took you to your inevitable companion!_

_WOW! It can be said many times that it's useless  
Practical problems like that I want to relate to  
Now, what you need to keep for yourself  
Align it!_

_Hey, will this be it? Yet still! There is still time!  
Now from this foresight, I'm honing my skills  
Just like that one hero, my story begins!-_

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
Opened Heart**

* * *

"It's not an impressive bunch" Gottsumon commented as they were walking down the stairway, torches lighting it up just enough to see the next few steps.

"They can surprise you" Leomon said rather proudly as they were closing in on a doorway where light was coming into the stairway.

"These Digimon really don't have high hopes for us" Michael whispered to the others as he held onto Koromon.

"_I_ don't have high hopes for us" Walter grunted annoyed.

"You don't have high hopes for anything but yourself, or am I mistaken?" Ryan commented as he rolled his eyes.

As the group ventured through the doors they were met by an impressive sight. A large town created by the rock formation inside the cave. Large chandeliers hang from the enormous ceiling lighting up the town. Somehow even greenery had been brought into the cave. In the far corner of the cave town a large waterfall ran in.

"To think something like this could be underground" Maya commented as they followed Gottsumon down to a large stone building. Completely square like the others.

"So, Leomon" Gottsumon started as they sat down inside. "Do you think they can do it?" he asked as he and Leomon sat away from the Chosen.

"I think with the right guidance they can do it" Leomon replied. "That's why I'm still going with them"

"So you intend to lead them to the castle?" Gottsumon asked.

"Yes. And I'm sure you know this is the easiest way there" Leomon said.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Miku asked looking over at the two Digimon.

"It seems serious" Michael noted.

Meanwhile Devimon was watching footage of the battle with Garurumon and Greymon.

"So it seems their evolution is determined by situation, no matter how I play my hand they'll most likely evolve" Devimon muttered annoyed. "And she didn't capture anything stronger than Adult level"

"Sir, we've sent a fitting Digimon after the Digicore" a Boogeymon reported.

"Splendid" Devimon chuckled.

"Now send something that can get into the village" Devimon commanded.

"Yes my lord!" Boogeymon said bowing in the air before flying away.

"Vermin, soon you will be rid off and with the Digicore nothing will stop me" Devimon laughed.

"Thank you for helping with this Gottsumon" Leomon said as he stood up. "It will surely help bring peace over the Digital World"

"Just be careful down there" Gottsumon said waving them off, "I don't want my town flooded"

"Don't worry about that" Leon commented, "We can handle it"

"I just don't trust humans, especially since that Digimon Director fellow is one" Gottsumon grunted. "Now leave and get to that castle fast"

"Of course" Michael grinned as the group made their way out of the building.

"And hopefully that'll give us some peace down here" Gottsumon mumbled.

"Now why did you think this was the place to go?" Tsukasa asked looking at Wormmon as they ventured the seemingly endless amount of stairs. Gokuwmon and Sanzomon what felt like miles ahead. "I mean, I like running but endless stairs are not what I'd consider there" she said letting out a defeated sigh.

"Don't worry. Once we actually get there you'll find out" Wormmon said in a assuring voice as they continued walking for at least another fifteen minutes. They had gotten so high up the mountain that if they looked back they couldn't see the ground below.

"And we're here" Sanzomon quietly explained as they made it over the last stairs. Surrounded by mountain on three sides was a small Zen Temple. Around them there is trees and flowers of all possible colors. A single wooden bridge leads to the temple itself which is placed within a small lake.

"Pretty" Tsukasa commented quietly as she looked around.

"Now, please follow me" Sanzomon said leading them toward the temple. Even inside kept the impressive feeling. Large gold curtains covered the walls. A cushion sitting on a slightly elevated platform at one end, and two cushions on the floor in front of it. "Please sit. Gokuwmon, would you please excuse us"

"Are you sure about this, Sanzomon" Gokuwmon asked in shock, "You want me to leave you alone with the Digimon Director and her Digimon Partner?!"

"I have no doubts about my decisions" Sanzomon quietly replied.

"But I'll stay right outside" Gokuwmon declared angered before stomping out.

"I apologize for my student's behavior" Sanzomon said bowing her head.

"It's okay" Tsukasa said in a weak tone.

"Now I might have a great understanding of most things in the Digital World, but certain answers elude me" Sanzomon spoke up, "How did a Chosen of the Digital World like yourself end up as the Digimon Director. It do not add up"

"Well..." Tsukasa muttered, "The thing is... I'm not a Chosen"

"But you're in the Digital World, with a Digimon Partner" Sanzomon said a bit surprised at the answer.

"The thing is. The Digivice didn't react to me in anyways" Tsukasa explained. "While I do have _something_ similar to one, it's nothing like theirs" she said taking out the device she'd been carrying since she was the Digimon Director.

"Well this is peculiar" Sanzomon commented, "Maybe you should explain from prior to arriving here, there might be a clue to why you're here from it"

"I guess I can start from the beginning" Tsukasa said before taking a deep breath.

_"I've been a adolescent child ever since I started in school. Could it be bought with money I got it. My parents main focus have always been their career so they were rarely around and therefore figured if they kept giving me things it would make up for it. To this point I've maybe tried ending my life twice._

_The first time I tried with pills. I had expected my parents to not come home before it was too late. What I didn't know nor had been told by them was their hours had been changed for that day. I was still conscious when they came home, barely but I was. _

_I had collapsed on the floor in the living room, though not even with the results I had hoped for. When they actually came home I was lying bent over in a pile of my own vomit, my body had simply rejected it all forcefully gotten it out of my system._

_I was rushed to the hospital and they kept me for a few days. I guess my parents had demanded why their healthy teenage daughter just wanted to kill herself. _

_Like they cared, they just wanted to make it seem like they care for me. Had they cared they'd have paid attention to me. Not just giving me things as an apology for not being around._

_The second attempt was actually while I was in school. Even though I usually took photos of just about anything at school no one really paid attention to anything I did. No one had noticed the fact I had been gone for an entire week._

_I guess I've craved for attention all the time because I'd maybe been back for just a few days before I was getting fed up with it._

_Then that day, in the middle of the lunch break I decided it would be when it would all end. Looking back it might not have been the best plan. I was a lot more anxious than usual that day. Or I seemed anxious. My new teacher, she seemed a lot more worried than anyone had been for me._

_She even pulled me aside to talk, I wasn't really sure what to do. During all of my time there I'd never actually had anyone care. It felt odd. I wonder if it was the fact I didn't know how to react that made me go on with my plan._

_Anyways. Lunch arrived and I had walked onto the roof of my school. No one was eating there so I just stood there, I took a deep breath. I walked over to the far end of the roof, from under my uniform I pulled out a small letter I had written in advance, I placed my camera on top of it so the wind wouldn't send it away._

_It was a small fence around the roof, nothing hard to crawl over, it might have bared my underwear to people, though considering how tall the school building is I highly doubt anyone could have seen._

_It gave a weird feeling within me. I was literally holding my own life between my hands, did I lose my grip I'd fall. People started to notice me as I stood there._

_I don't know how long she'd been there, but literally moments after I'd stepped onto the other side of the fence I heard my teacher from behind me. She'd actually followed me._

_She tried talking me out of it, told me; It's when things are tough that you have to keep your head up high. You won't find hope lying on the ground._

_I don't know if it was just those words that did it. But I paused in my decision for a moment, I argued for why I was going to do it. We kept the dialogue going for a while as she walked closer. _

_I started to realize something. She actually cared for me, she worried for me. Before I'd really noticed I was crawling back over the fence, she went over to comfort me as I literally broke down in her arms._

"Finally I started to feel happy about things. And that's when I received a notice online. It was a simple question. The next I remember is being the Digimon Director" Tsukasa concluded.

"It sounds like the Digital World had plans for you" Sanzomon theorized, "Something that doesn't involve the Chosen"

"But yet I have something similar to their Digivices" Tsukasa said picking up her device, her fingers running across the surface. "It do have some weird bumps"

"Could it be?" Sanzomon spoke up as she stood up.

Suddenly Gokuwmon came flying through the temple before hitting the back wall. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted you!" he yelled as he fell to the floor, landing on his feet.

"What are you saying, Gokuwmon?" Sanzomon asked looking at her pupil.

"That Digimon that's found its way here!" Gokuwmon hissed. "This was all a ruse!"

"You want proof?!" Tsukasa hissed raising her voice, "You think I'd come pouring out my heart explaining my story to some Digimon with a sinister motive?!" she yelled with teary eyes.

"Heart" Sanzomon muttered lowly.

"Tsukasa" Wormmon said looking at his partner.

"Come Wormmon, clearly he doesn't get it" Tsukasa said, "We're gonna take care of that Digimon"

"We are?" Wormmon spoke surprised.

"I have a responsibility for these Digimon" Tsukasa replied, turning toward Wormmon, "So are you coming?"

"Of course I am" Wormmon quickly responded and hurried after his Partner.

"Is it possible?" Sanzomon wondered as she saw the two walk out of the temple.

"What is it, Master?" Gokuwmon asked confused.

"I just have a feeling more is going on around that child than we can imagine" Sanzomon said.

"What makes you say that?" Gokuwmon further asked.

"Her Digivice. I feel an ominous presence from it" Sanzomon explained. "I don't think it affects her nor do I think she realize it"

"Well she isn't part of the prophecy." Gokuwmon muttered as he walked up next to his Master. "But I still don't trust her"

"Trust is to be earned, my pupil" Sanzomon said with a smile. "She wants to earn yours"

"I guess you're right" Gokuwmon said with a sigh.

"You sure know how to pick a battle, Tsukasa" Wormmon commented as he and Tsukasa looked across the bridge. A large blue dinosaur roared at them. On its right arm was a metallic dragon-like head. On its left arm the skull of a dinosaur like creature. Its upper body covered in Black Armor.

_Deltamon, Adult Level Digimon. A Composition Digimon fused from three Digimon. Although each of them had existed as separate Digimon, due to a computer running wild after it was struck by a storm's electromagnetic waves, they were forced to fuse by a computer bug. It is said that since this Digimon, which possesses three heads and two tails, specializes in tripartite attacks that capitalize on its body's traits, it is even able to fight against three Digimon as if they were one. However, because each of them was a brutal Digimon, they are only of one mind on destruction, and are usually on bad terms with no spirit of cooperation. Its Special Attack is Triplex Force._

"Time to work our way toward a redemption of sorts" Tsukasa said with a smile looking at her partner, magenta light bursting out of her device.

"Wormmon Evolve!" Wormmon announced as the magenta light caused his body to break apart into small pixels, swirling around they started to rearrange themselves in a more humanoid shape, before forming the shape of a insectoid body. "Stingmon!"

* * *

**Insert Song: Believe Yourself [TV-Size] by Naoto Fuuga**

* * *

_You begin to move. Nobody can stop the future._

"The strain on you" Stingmon said pointing his arm to loosely at Deltamon, "I shall end it now!" he declared, the skewer shooting out.

"End? You?" Deltamon laughed. In terms of size simply towered over them. "Little bugman, I can crush you now and then I will do as Devimon has demanded of me!" he growled before slamming his skull hand into the ground, Stingmon quickly jumping back.

_The Possibilities lay ahead. For only us..._

"So Devimon followed us" Tsukasa realized.

"Do not worry, he will not return with information to Devimon" Stingmon said as his other skewer shot out.

_It exists for no one else. Don't be afraid to face the challenge._

"I didn't expect anything less from you" Tsukasa said with a smile.

"That smile of yours, I do need to protect it" Stingmon said before turning to Deltamon. "Now I shall end your life in captivity of Devimon"

"I'll like to see you try!" Deltamon bellowed as blue energy started to form in each of the mouths on Deltamon.

_Burn up, Body, Heart, then just follow your instincts._

"Predictable" Stingmon muttered as he flew to the right away from the temple and Tsukasa.

"Triplex Force!" Deltamon declared as each mouth fired a powerful blue laser beam against the mountain side.

_Become stronger, Emotions, Wishes, then just move alone._

"I guess this is all we can expect from a Black Armor Digimon" Stingmon sighed before increasing his speed flying toward Deltamon, extending both arms forward, his skewers out.

"Spiking Finish!" he declared as he flew past Deltamon, shattering the Black Armor, stopping himself in the air as the armor fell to the ground with loud thuds.

_Believe Yourself and go toward the future..!_

* * *

**End of Insert Song: Believe Yourself [TV-Size] by Naoto Fuuga**

* * *

"What is going on here?" Deltamon wondered looking at its two heads. He shrugged and started walking toward the stairs. "Why are we this high up again?!" he growled before working his way down.

"It's weird how they seem to forget what's happened" Stingmon commented as he landed elegantly next to Tsukasa.

"I think it's for the better" Tsukasa admitted.

"You might be right" Stingmon said agreeing.

"I thank you for sending him away" Sanzomon said as she and Gokuwmon walked toward them.

"I might have misjudged you kid" Gokuwmon admitted.

_Clap, Clap, Clap_

"Oh what a magnificent display of power" a female voice lustfully said before a female form instantly sent Tsukasa's face into its voluptuous bosom. She had silky black hair tied in a bun, she wore a loose black and purple dress that hung below her shoulders. She had two small wings at her shoulders and two slightly corroded wings further below them. "And you're still as cute"

"Lilithmon of the Seven Demon Lords" Sanzomon muttered, "Why are you here?"

_Lilithmon, Unknown Level Digimon. A Demon Lord Digimon which has the appearance of a woman. It confounds its opponents with its bewitchingly lovely appearance and puts them to death. When it is leading an army corps, it reveals a cruel side that relentlessly cuts down subordinates who make mistakes. Its Special Attack is Phantom Pain._

"A Demon Lord, here?!" Gokuwmon shouted in shock as he brought out his staff in front of Sanzomon, "What do you want here!?"

"Can't I drop off a gift?" Lilithmon chuckled as Tsukasa managed to get out of the bosom. "Oh yeah, something about breathing" she giggled bringing up a hand in front of her mouth.

"Gift?" Tsukasa asked confused.

"Now now" Lilithmon giggled as she fished out an SD-Card from between her breasts and handed it to Tsukasa, "Take this and access it with your Digivice and then head to the other continent. Devimon should not be of your concern" she whispered to Tsukasa before leaving in a cloud of darkness.

"What just happened?" Gokuwmon muttered in shock. "Why did a Demon Lord just come up to you like that?"

"I... I'm not sure" Tsukasa mumbled looking at the SD-Card.

"This might explain the ominous feeling I had from your device" Sanzomon explained. "Come back inside and we will discuss where you can go from here"

"We might as well" Stingmon said. "It'll just be late once we reach the foot of the mountain otherwise"

"I just wonder why had to get it now" Tsukasa muttered to herself as they followed Sanzomon inside.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Now we've heard Tsukasa's story. And at the same time more questions about her show up. What did Lilithmon hand them.**


	9. Chapter Eight: Assault on Dark Castle

**Digimon Connections**

**!Comments!**

**A funny thing when you compare this story to Digital Monster Invasion is by the eighth chapter Digital Monster Invasion was in its second arc. Connections haven't even shown all Adult Level evolutions yet.**

**And hey, the chapter only took me a day or two longer than expected, I have a fleeting mind so I easily get distracted. It happens. **

**Also, happy Turkey-Day to you Americans. To the rest of us... Happy regular Thursday I guess.**

* * *

**Opening Theme - Jibun Rock by ONE OK ROCK**

_Have you woken up today remembering what to believe in?  
Even as the hours pass, it seems like I can no longer believe in the times  
"I don't have to lie to myself", there are only preventable measures  
I am unaware of the symptoms of this condition_

_No way I'm going to forget it all!  
When I'm no longer myself  
I will find meaning to this life, even if it's just living  
My voice has become dry, a scream that could not be heard  
I will keep on singing and screaming  
Until it reaches you, I won't stop!_

_Today you keep on turning around  
As for my habit, even if I cannot stop this anger  
Someone is crying  
Even if it seems like this cold won't ever go way  
Life halts in the same way without proceeding  
That's right, even if there are wrinkles and folds, people today can't join their hands together!_

_Who will be able to let me finish something?  
Even if it ends, a new beginning will come now  
If you let that miracle you thought rise from the depths  
Already at that time, the miracle took you to your inevitable companion!_

_WOW! It can be said many times that it's useless  
Practical problems like that I want to relate to  
Now, what you need to keep for yourself  
Align it!_

_Hey, will this be it? Yet still! There is still time!  
Now from this foresight, I'm honing my skills  
Just like that one hero, my story begins!-_

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
Assault on the Dark Castle**

* * *

"My Lord... It seems that Deltamon failed" a Boogeymon said weakly as it kneeled in front of Devimon.

"Failed?" Devimon sneered, "Define failed"

"His Black Armor was destroyed, my Lord" Boogeymon said whimpering.

"I guess getting the core is harder than expected" Devimon muttered as he rubbed his chin. "What about the humans?"

"The Chosen haven't surfaced anywhere nor do they seem to have encountered the Digimon we sent out. And the former Digimon Director is still unaccounted for" Boogeymon explained.

"Considering who that Digicore belongs to Deltamon's defeat doesn't surprise me that much" Devimon grunted. "Prepare the Armor's. I have things that require my attention"

"Yes, my Lord" Boogeymon said bowing as Devimon left the room.

Meanwhile the Chosen were walking alongside the stream inside the cave system. The cave gave off a weird light that reflected off the water bathing the path in a soft light-blue color.

"This place seems to get weirder by the minute" Walter commented as they continued down the path, the water gushing past them.

"At least it's a calming color" Maya replied putting her hands behind her head as they continued walking.

"Can't you just think ahead instead?" Ryan said with a sigh. "We're literally walking toward the enemy's stronghold and you complain about the Digital World having weird colors. While walking next to a Digimon... Really?" he finished with another sigh.

"It's not like there's much else to comment on!" Walter hissed, "We still don't even know why we are here and now we're just walking in a random direction to fight another human with these monsters!"

"Here they go again" Miku said with a sigh looking at DORUmon, Dorimon had finally evolved back to DORUmon while they were heading to the village when Michael and Ryan was 'protecting' it.

"Might as well let them blow off some steam" Michael said voicing his opinion on the matter. "It's probably their way of coping with things here"

"But doing it by fighting just seems to weird" Miku replied.

"Maybe to you. I'm sure it feels just fine to them" Michael explained with a grin. "Different coping methods for different people"

"That makes sense" Miku smiled.

"See" Michael grinned.

"What are you two talking about back there?" Leon asked looking back.

"Just about those two in the front ranting" Michael said casting a look to the left. "Nothing special"

"They do complain a lot" Miku giggled.

"But to think we are heading toward a confrontation with another human" Leon muttered, "I can't really wrap my head around it"

"I know what you mean. It's hard to believe a person would hunt down Digimon with no remorse" Michael said agreeing as the group reached a more open area in the cave system. At the far end of the larger area was a small cave entrance.

"We are getting close to the Digimon Director's castle so be on your toes" Leomon said as they continued walking.

"Not a step further, humans!" a voice spoke up. Instantly out of the water a large teal serpent-like Digimon shot out of the water, it had a Black Armor wrapping around it's yellow head and parts of its serpent body.

_Seadramon, Adult Level Digimon. An Aquatic Digimon that has a long, serpentine body. Using its long body, it wreathes itself around enemies that are coming to attack, and constricts until the enemy suffocates. Naturally, it doesn't have intelligence or speech, and it swims around the Net Ocean leisurely according to its instincts. Its Special Attack is Ice Arrow._

"A single snake, doesn't sound like much a problem" Walter commented.

"Never underestimate what you can end up fighting!" another voice hissed as metal covered fish-like Digimon shot out of the water landing in front of the group. Its head was covered in Black Armor.

_Coelamon, Adult Level Digimon. An ancient fish Digimon that possesses gigantic talons and a hard outer skin. When the Computer Network was being repaired after being disrupted by a malicious hacker, this Digimon was discovered in the Net Ocean, and as its body structure is extremely primitive, it has fins that have developed like hands and feet. Based on this fact, it is conjectured that primeval Digimon that originated in the Net Ocean experienced many evolutions and took on terrestrial forms, and increased their numbers into various strains. Its Special Attack is Variable Darts._

"We don't have time for small fries like you!" Walter hissed annoyed.

"Let's just evolve and beat them fast" Ryan said as he grabbed onto his Digivice, "Ready V-Mon?"

"Always" V-Mon grinned as blue light covered his body. "V-Mon Evol-!" he announced before the blue light died down, leaving him still as a V-Mon.

"Why didn't you evolve?!" Ryan asked shocked.

"Guess I'm still low on energy" V-Mon guessed.

"Then we'll have to show them how a leader acts" Walter said with a grin.

"Your partner haven't even evolved yet" Miku mentioned, "Are you sure he can do it"

"If Walter needs me to evolve, I am ready" Gizamon replied as orange light started to bathe the two.

"He might be a proper knucklehead but I guess there's some things about him that's just there" Leon said as the orange light burst out around the two.

"Gizamon Evolve!" Gizamon announced as his body started to break down into smaller pieces. Slowly said pieces started to collect themselves forming a orange dragon like Digimon, its right arm bigger than the left, a brown armor like shape on its head. "Cyclomon!"

_Cyclomon, Adult Level Digimon. It is a one-eyed Digimon with an abnormally developed right arm. It has strengthened and enlarged its right arm. It can easily become obsessed with crushing its enemies. Its Special Attack is Hyper Heat._

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Let's beat the crap out of them!" Walter shouted, cheering on Cyclomon.

"With pleasure" Cyclomon chuckled as it crushed it large arm into the ground forcing Coelamon to jump back.

"Don't get cocky!" Seadramon hissed as it wrapped around Cyclomon.

"I wish we could evolve right now" Michael muttered, "But if V-Mon can't then I doubt Black Agumon can"

"Then maybe we can?" Maya spoke up, casting a look at Renamon.

"For you I'm certain it will be possible" Renamon said.

"Then let us even up the playing field" Maya said as yellow energy covered the two.

"Renamon Evolve!" Renamon announced as her data broke apart revealing a core before the data started to replace itself in a different shape, it took the shape of a white winged creature, it had wings for arms and large talons attached to its feet. "Harpymon!"

_Harpymon, Adult Level Digimon. It have the upper body of a woman's arms and wings. It appears like a gale, using it's big claws for powerful attacks. Its Special Attack is Wind Seeker._

'That leaves only one' Leomon noticed for himself as the two newly evolved Adults each picked an opponent. Cyclomon against Seadramon and Harpymon against Coelamon.

Elegantly Harpymon seemed to toy around with Coelamon, the fish-like Digimon doing its best to try and harm Harpymon.

"Looks like you will be freed" Harpymon announced as she rushed toward Coelamon with her powerful talons. Inches before the talons connected, Coelamon managed to barely avoid the talons.

Quickly Coelamon took this chance and slashed the air with his claws, energy blades firing from where his claws slashed, sending Harpymon into the cave wall.

"Harpymon!" Maya called out before her partner shot out of the rubble like a rocket, small powerful currents around its wings.

"And now! Wind Seeker!" Harpymon hissed as she fired the powerful currents as vacuum blades. The entire barrage of blades flying through Coelamon shattering the Black Armor.

"Well done" Maya smiled at her partner.

At the same time Cyclomon was well occupied with Seadramon.

"Stand still, Snake!" Cyclomon hissed as he swung his large arm around crashing it into the wall.

"As clumsy as you are, I won't ease up around you!" Seadramon retorted as he sent more ice flying toward Cyclomon.

"Hyper Heat!" Cyclomon announced as he fired a powerful beam toward the ice, instantly melting it. "And now I tire of you!" he hissed as he fired another powerful beam toward the serpent.

"You won't win like that!" Seadramon snared.

"Strength Arm!" Cyclomon yelled as he swung his right arm as it extended grabbing Seadramon around the throat. With a powerful twitch in his shoulder he yanked Seadramon right to him, staring with his lone eye. "I tire of you" he hissed before slamming Seadramon into the wall, shattering the Black Armor.

"I guess that's one way to take care of it" Michael commented as Cyclomon and Harpymon returned to Nyaromon and Pokomon respectively.

"The important thing is they're freed from the Digimon Directors control, albeit a bit bruised" Leomon said before starting to walk, "Let's move on then"

"Rushing us forward eh?" Michael said with a laugh as they continued to walk toward the entrance.

Meanwhile inside the castle Devimon was standing watching out over the Digital World, he was standing inside a large oval hall that had large panels that let him see out to the Digital World while staying hidden from sight. Night had fallen over the Digital World as the Chosen had made their way through the caves.

"My Lord" a Boogeymon said as it appeared, bowing before Devimon. "The Chosen have been spotted entering via the cave systems."

"That means everything is going as planned" Devimon chuckled.

"Planned, my Lord?" Boogeymon asked confused.

"Yes planned!" Devimon hissed. "I have the perfect way to stop them." he turned around facing the Boogeymon, "Now prepare for it" he sneered.

"Yes my Lord!" Boogeymon said scared and hurried off.

"Insolent beings" Devimon muttered annoyed under his breath, "Sometimes I wonder why I keep up with them. But then again they make perfect small fries for whatever I need them to do"

At the same time Tsukasa and Wormmon was walking down the mountain from Sanzomon's temple, a powerful orange light bathing their backs.

"Don't you think you told too much?" Wormmon asked looking at his Partner. "Was there really any need to tell them you've tried to kill yourself?"

"Had to sell my timid persona. I just hate I had to keep it up for so long" Tsukasa spoke annoyed pouting slightly, her tone similar to that of one speaking down to another. "We even had to fool Devimon and his surveillance goons. in case they were watching. And what's with that corny speech you gave Gokuwmon?" she asked, her pout into a wicked grin.

"Selling it, wasn't that what you said it was called?" Wormmon replied.

"Stop using my arguments against me" Tsukasa snipped. "Soon Devimon will be killed by the Chosen and we prepare for stage two, though I wonder if he found any of my plans."

"What if he did?" Wormmon asked.

"Then their battle will be a lot more fun" Tsukasa grinned, "Now then, to the other continent!"

"Better get going, it's a long way from here" Tsukasa said with an even louder sigh.

The Chosen continued through the smaller cave entrance, the lighting source now being torches giving a fine orange glow.

"They sure know how to choose a setting to give" Michael commented as they walked through the corridor.

"Looks like we're getting closer" Maya said as the rocky corridor started to be build of bricks.

"This place is giving me the creeps" Miku muttered as they reached a large wooden door.

"We have to move forward" Leomon's stern voice declared.

"You really don't mess about" Leon spoke casting a glance at Leomon.

"It is for the Digital World" Leomon said, "It must be protected from harm"

"Protect the world and so on" Ryan shrugged. "Let's just get this over with"

"Damn straight" Walter hissed as he kicked the door open. "Always wanted to do that"

"Brute" Leon muttered under his breath as they went through the door. He let out a moan, what met them was a large spiral staircase.

"Why stairs, why?!" Miku moaned as they made their way up the stairs.

"Guess evil masterminds need some sort of exercise" Michael said with a laugh.

"At least someone is looking on the bright side of things here" Ryan sighed.

"Well it can't be much longer" Maya said, "We've been passing what's got to feel like five floors already"

Just then they reached the end of the stairs, a large double sided wooden door in front of them.

"This place scares me sometimes, I mean really the moment we make the last complaint we are there" Michael muttered.

"Guess we go in now?" Miku asked.

"Of course do" Walter grunted as he pushed the doors open, the room they had entered had very weak lighting. As far as their eyes could see the corridor continued. Each wall covered with rows of black horizontal bars.

"This place looks creepy" Miku muttered as they continued to walk.

"Just what is this place" Michael asked.

"I guess it's a holding cell" Leon stated after having looked behind the bars. "Looks like other armored Digimon" he added pointing in at the various Digimon, black armor reflecting back.

"Don't worry. We'll free you soon enough" Miku said looking into one of the cells. The Chosen picked up their pace hurrying through the cells to the other end of the corridor.

"It's hard to believe so many Digimon have been captured" Maya muttered as they reached the end of the corridor.

The travels through the castle continued as they passed more holding cells before reaching another large spiral staircase. As they reached the end of it they were met with the large hall. Giant windows at the end of the room giving a view of the full moon outside.

"Welcome, Chosen Humans" Devimon said out loud as he stood up, revealing he was quite a lot bigger than them.

"Who the hell are you and where's that human chick that's been sending Digimon after us?!" Walter hissed.

"Oh, you mean the Digimon Director" Devimon chuckled. "She's been evicted. I took over after her face was shown to you"

"So you're a coward who just sneaks in when those in charge fail?" Leon spoke out with a half chuckle.

"How dare you!" Devimon yelled.

"Did I hit a soft spot?" Leon grinned.

"Enough talk, Devimon!" Leomon yelled as he stepped forward, his sword drawn. "Your regime of terror will end here and now!"

"You're welcome to try" Devimon chuckled.

"Then I will!" Leomon yelled, not noticing Devimon smirk.

'_This was too easy_' Devimon thought to himself as he let Leomon get closer. As Leomon was halfway through the room he broke into laughter

"What the hell?" Walter hissed confused at Devimon's sudden laugh.

Out of nowhere Devimon's right arm extended before crushing into Leomon's chest knocking him into the ground.

"Now this will be tremendous entertainment!" Devimon howled as his laughter echoed through the room.

"Have you gone mad?" Leomon asked as he got back on his feet.

"I haven't, Leomon" Devimon chuckled pointing at Leomon, "But you might"

Leomon wondered for a moment what he meant before feeling his upper body, he felt steel cold metal. "Black Armor?!" Leomon shouted out loud in panic.

"That's right. I remember what happened to you last time" Devimon howled as Leomon fell to his knees. His body bulging as dark energy surged through him.

"Children..." Leomon growled as his fur darkened, "You must...! You must stop me!" he continued as he started to drool, his body increasing in muscle mass. "Hurry!"

"Leomon, you" Maya muttered in shock as they watched Leomon slowly transform into the same shape he was in when they met him the very first time.

Shaped like a large lion-like creature standing on two legs, covering his legs is a black pair of pants, his arms is covered in arm bands Part of his upper-body and biceps covered in sleek black armor. It's mane is pitch black and stretches down it's hunched back. Showing from its chest is some of its ribs and on each arm is a bone spike.

He let out a blood curling howl, "Slide Evolution! Mad Leomon!"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Not all that satisfied with the battle build up but I want everyone at Adult and since they're all grouped up I needed some excuse for the others to not simply evolve as well. And it would be odd if the other Adult's get stomped just so a different Adult can enjoy its debut.**

**None the less here we are, the confrontation to the end against Devimon is set. There's just one obstacle, Leomon.**

**And what have Tsukasa been doing behind everyone's back?**

**Random Trivia: When I wrote Pokomon the spell check in Word suggested "Pokémon".**


	10. Chapter Nine: Roar of the Lion

**Digimon Connections**

**!Comments!**

**And now we're in December, the Christmas month. Anyone else already tired of all the holiday decorations that's been around the past month already?**

**Here in little Denmark we've already gotten a bit of snow. I woke up to a fine white layer. You guys seeing any snow around you?**

**Anyways... The battle between the Chosen and Devimon is about to start. And man my mind was fleeting around when writing this. I had no drive for the battle at all so it might feel a bit stiff.**

* * *

**Opening Theme - Jibun Rock by ONE OK ROCK**

_Have you woken up today remembering what to believe in?  
Even as the hours pass, it seems like I can no longer believe in the times  
"I don't have to lie to myself", there are only preventable measures  
I am unaware of the symptoms of this condition_

_No way I'm going to forget it all!  
When I'm no longer myself  
I will find meaning to this life, even if it's just living  
My voice has become dry, a scream that could not be heard  
I will keep on singing and screaming  
Until it reaches you, I won't stop!_

_Today you keep on turning around  
As for my habit, even if I cannot stop this anger  
Someone is crying  
Even if it seems like this cold won't ever go way  
Life halts in the same way without proceeding  
That's right, even if there are wrinkles and folds, people today can't join their hands together!_

_Who will be able to let me finish something?  
Even if it ends, a new beginning will come now  
If you let that miracle you thought rise from the depths  
Already at that time, the miracle took you to your inevitable companion!_

_WOW! It can be said many times that it's useless  
Practical problems like that I want to relate to  
Now, what you need to keep for yourself  
Align it!_

_Hey, will this be it? Yet still! There is still time!  
Now from this foresight, I'm honing my skills  
Just like that one hero, my story begins!-_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Roar of the Lion**

* * *

"How dare you do that against Leomon!" Michael yelled.

"Well if you are so against it, just go _save_ him" Devimon retorted in a sarcastic tone, "This entire path have had Digital receptors everywhere so you'd regain your energy"

"Giving power to your enemy, that's going to be your downfall" Walter grinned.

"Enough talk" Leon said, "I want to wipe that smirk of his face" he added glaring at the smirking Devimon.

"We're with you" B. Agumon said, the others nodding.

"Enough talk" Impmon said as he walked forward, the purple energy swirling around him again, "Impmon Evolve!" he announced as his body slowly fell apart turning into small pixels, slowly they started to regenerate themselves as a pair of powerful feet and legs formed in shape, his upper-body leaning forward slightly as the pixels started to color themselves, his legs becoming green, wraps around his wrists, shins and a what looked a bit like a pair of black shorts. A large bone club in his right hand. Small horns above his eyes. A large mouth with sharp teeth and spikes on his shoulders, "Orgemon!"

"There's no way he'll get away with it" Michael noted, "Now let's show him"

"It's not like there's another option" Ryan said shrugging.

"Time to show him" V-Mon grinned, "V-Mon evolve!" V-Mon announced, his body breaking down into pixels before they started to rearrange themselves, creating a larger and winged version of V-Mon. "XV-Mon!"

"Let's not fall behind" Michael said as B. Agumon nodded.

"Black Agumon Evolve!" B. Agumon declared as his body slowly breaking down into pixels. His body growing larger and more muscular, small green spikes on his body. "Dark Tyrannomon!" he roared.

"We'll give all the help we can" Maya said as Renamon nodded.

"Renamon Evolve!" Renamon announced as her data broke apart revealing a core before the data started to replace itself in a different shape, it took the shape of a white winged creature, it had wings for arms and large talons attached to its feet. "Harpymon!"

"Like hell we'll be left behind by them" Walter grunted.

"Right on, boss" Gizamon chuckled, "Gizamon Evolve!" Gizamon announced as his body started to break down into smaller pieces. Slowly said pieces started to collect themselves forming a orange dragon like Digimon, its right arm bigger than the left, a brown armor like shape on its head. "Cyclomon!"

"Makes you wish we could help huh" Miku moped looking at DORUmon.

"Better to be sidelined than me returning to that scary form" DORUmon replied.

"True true" Miku giggled.

Mad Leomon let out another howl as he jumped forward, slamming his body against Dark Tyrannomon sending the large dinosaur tumbling backwards.

Quickly Mad Leomon turned and jumped into the air his right fist glowing with a sickly purple energy, "Fist of the Fallen Beast King!" he howled as he punched the air, a large lion head in the same sickly purple color burst out of his fist and rammed into Harpymon.

"That strength is abnormal" Ryan hissed, "XV-Mon, stay on your toes"

"Don't worry" XV-Mon said before Mad Leomon rammed into him sending him across the room.

"That's not the way to make me not worry!" Ryan yelled annoyed.

"Sick him, Orgemon" Leon said as Orgemon grinned loudly as he jumped toward Mad Leomon. He swung with his club, Mad Leomon blocked with his left arm, delivering a powerful punch with his right. Orgemon brought up his left hand to block the punch.

"Wind Seeker!" Harpymon announced as she threw a stream of vacuum blades at Mad Leomon's back. Mad Leomon let out a low growl as he spun, throwing Orgemon into the air and crashing into Harpymon.

"Hyper Heat!" Cyclomon yelled as large beam of heat shot at Mad Leomon. Mad Leomon growled loudly as he ran though the beam, delivering a powerful punch to Cyclomon. The two Digimon engaging in a brutal hand-to-hand match.

"I knew Leomon was strong but this is ridiculous" Michael muttered as Cyclomon was thrown across the room.

"It's got to be that armor" Ryan spoke up as Mad Leomon sent Dark Tyrannomon into the ground.

"Could it be a different version?" Leon suggested as XV-Mon was slammed into Orgemon.

"Are you sure you should be taking your sweet time with this?" Devimon asked boastfully as Mad Leomon continued to manhandle the Partner Digimon. "Now fall into despair, give in!"

"Fall into despair..?" Ryan shrugged. "Like hell we're gonna let this set us back!"

"Not like I'll allow my Partner to do that" XV-Mon grinned.

"I don't know about you" Michael said with a smirk, "But I think Leomon might be happier with us defeating him"

"He's making me happy, let's make him happy" Dark Tyrannomon grinned.

"He did help us get here" Leon muttered. "Let's show him our gratitude"

"Gratitude by bashing his face in?" Orgemon repeated confused.

"It helps him and we bash his face in" Walter grinned, "What's not to like"

"I'm okay with it simply for the face bashing" Cyclomon chuckled.

"Boys will be boys" Maya sighed taking a hand to her forehead.

"Should we do anything?" Miku asked.

"Just let them be" Maya muttered.

"Now Leomon. Let's breakthrough to you!" Michael announced as the four Adult Digimon rushed toward Mad Leomon.

Cyclomon fired off his energy beam making Mad Leomon jump to the left, where XV-Mon swooped in kicking him to the ground.

As Mad Leomon tried to get back up Dark Tyrannomon covered him in flames, the armor on his chest seemingly melting from the intense heat.

Orgemon ran toward Mad Leomon, laughing like a madman, and delivered a powerful punch to the armor sending Mad Leomon across the room from the impact.

"That seemed surprisingly easy" Miku muttered.

"A bit too easy perhaps" Maya said agreeing.

"Hopefully they'll be alright" Miku spoke up.

"They should be" DORUmon said trying to cheer up the mood. "I mean it's four on one"

"Doesn't change he threw them around like ragdolls moments ago" Harpymon stated.

"Well hopefully it doesn't" Miku suggested.

"I want you to be right, but I'm skeptical" Maya admitted.

"Then don't be" Miku said gripping onto Maya's arm.

"It's okay to be skeptical, as long as you keep hope close" Harpymon said as they turned their attention toward Mad Leomon who was throwing the rubble off him.

"More..." Mad Leomon growled. "Not... Enough" he growled.

"Look at the armor" Michael said pointing toward it. It had melted and actually spread it to more of Mad Leomon's body.

"The weak ones..." Mad Leomon growled lowly. "The weak ones die first...!" he hissed before jumping quickly toward the two girls.

"I won't let you!" Harpymon hissed as she flew in front of Mad Leomon. Who retaliated by withdrawing his arm and punching Harpymon with the sickly colored purple energy covering the fist.

"Harpymon!" Maya called out to her partner as the winged Digimon was sent flying.

"Now for you!" Mad Leomon growled as he moved a hand toward Miku.

"I won't let you!" DORUmon yelled placing himself in front of Miku.

"DORUmon" Miku called.

"Even if he's a friend. I won't let him hurt you" DORUmon cried as purple energy surrounded him.

"I guess it's finally our turn to help the others" Miku said with a smile.

"All for protecting you" DORUmon nodded. "DORUmon Evolve!" he announced as data surged into him. His body slowly growing larger, his small wings growing into full-size wings, his fur gaining dark stripes in-between the purple. His black nails growing bigger and turning red. "DORUgamon!"

_DORUgamon, Adult Level Digimon. A ferocious Beast Dragon Digimon that possesses the disposition of a beast and a dragon, it is such a heavyweight that most Digimon run away just at the sight of its shadow. Although it exhibits that ferocity of a wild beast when it comes to battles, it also has the intelligence of a dragon, and is usually very docile. Its Special Attack is Power Metal._

"Leomon, I know you're in there" DORUgamon said, "But for your own good!" he hissed as he slammed his foot into Mad Leomon's chest sending him stumbling. "I'm putting you down!"

DORUgamon continued this assault creating cracks and rips all over Mad Leomon.

"Man, look at him go" Michael commented.

"Emotions are a powerful thing with us Digimon" XV-Mon commented.

"And right now he's driven by the will to protect" Harpymon noted.

"Power Metal!" DORUgamon yelled as the large metal ball was shot directly into Mad Leomon's chest, breaking off part of the armor, parts of his fur returning to its orange hue.

Mad Leomon looked in shock at his right arm as it slowly started to become covered in orange fur.

"Keep it going!" Michael cheered.

"We'll return the favor!" XV-Mon declared as he appeared from behind biting down on Mad Leomon's shoulder, spitting out pieces of Black Armor. Mad Leomon spun knocking the blue Digimon off him, though more of his fur started to turn orange.

"Wind Seeker!" Harpymon yelled as the vacuum blade she shot off cut more pieces of the armor from Mad Leomon's torso.

"Keep breaking the armor" Mad Leomon hissed, his voice strained between growling and Leomon's normal voice.

"I got to hand it to the Digimon Director" Devimon chuckled as he starting clapping.

"What do you mean?!" Leon hissed.

"The armor! It's reforming itself!" Michael shouted in shock as the Black Armor on Leomon started to move across his torso, rebuilding itself.

"No!" Leomon yelled as he felt more of his body bulking up again. "If I'm going to end like this!" he yelled and turned to Devimon. "Then you're going to hell with me!" he yelled as he jumped toward Devimon whom sidestepped quickly.

"If you won't be of use to me, then you can leave my sight! Death Claw!" Devimon hissed as he sent his hand forward piercing Leomon's side, the large lion Digimon falling onto the ground.

"Leomon!" the Chosen cried out.

"How... How could you!" Miku cried.

"He lived out his purpose in my plans, useless objects are to be thrown away" Devimon said shrugging.

"There's no hope for a being like you" Ryan said coldly.

* * *

**Insert Song: Full Force by RIDER CHIPS  
0:00 - 1:35**

* * *

_In the same old scenery I suddenly see_

"Who needs hope!" Devimon gloated. "I live to bring despair!"

"Then we'll give it to you" Leon said nodding toward Orgemon.

_Myself, alone now, walking slowly_

"My pleasure" Orgemon said as he jumped toward Devimon, who flew to the side, avoiding the club as it was swung downward.

"You're wide open! XV-Laser!" XV-Mon announced as the powerful laser shot Devimon in the back.

_There's no time to hesitate, this isn't a daydream_

"How dare you!" Devimon hissed.

"Pay attention! Wind Seeker!" Harpymon announced as she fired vacuum blades at Devimon's wings.

_A tragedy begins the moment we met_

"I should send you to roast in hell!" Devimon yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Or..." Dark Tyrannomon said.

_You are unique, nobody can take your place_

"You can go in our place" Cyclomon finished.

"Fire Blast!" "Heat Wave!"

_Your existence is special, don't hesitate…it's time to fight_

The searing flames and the heat beam collided, intensifying the heat beam to the point of glowing white with sheer energy.

_Full force, you have to run faster than yesterday, that's the rules_

"Razor Wing!" Devimon yelled as he flapped his wings. Energy projections of his wings flying toward the beam, exploding in front of him, the explosion sending him flying against a wall.

_Keep on moving outside your boundaries_

"And for the finisher! Power Metal!" DORUgamon yelled as he fired off large metal balls at Devimon, the entire area around him exploding.

_Full force, if that confidence called strength_

"Curse you, HUMANS!" Devimon's voice echoed throughout the flames.

_Floods through your body all the time, everything will turn to strength_

* * *

**End of Insert: Full Force by RIDER CHIPS**

* * *

"Those damn humans, I'll show them!" Devimon hissed as his crippled form made it into the hidden room.

"You've been beaten" a crispy voice said from the shadows.

"No, not yet!" Devimon hissed.

"Don't worry. You are still of need to me" the voice chuckled as a boney hand shot out and gripped onto Devimon's face.

"Please, have mercy" Devimon begged as he felt heat gather at his face.

"Do not worry. You're receiving plenty of mercy" the voice said as the heat intensified.

"No please... Lord Barb-" Devimon begged his voice cracking before the heat turned to flames burning his entire upper body as he screamed in agony.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**So, is Devimon gone, or will he appear again? And what's with this Digimon that appeared and took him. **

**And yes, the Leomon curse is very much active here. He's been of importance to the Chosen since his first appearance but all good things must come to an end.**

**It ended up getting late while I was finishing up so the follow-up (And I'll be away most of tomorrow afternoon so it wouldn't come out for at least nearly another day) so I've decided to put it up as it is and then have the conclusion of the arc, where to next and so on as a separate chapter. Till then.**


	11. Chapter Ten: Secrets Behind the Curtain

**Digimon Connections**

**!Comments!**

**And so the first major antagonist have been defeated by the Chosen. But it was not a victory without a price. **

**Yeah, Leomon suffered from the Leomon curse. At first he was going to split from the group after the Death-X-DORUgamon and return later but I decided to keep him around and then make it like this instead (Note; He was going to return and still suffer from the curse either way).**

**The main things that will be in this new arc is actually plot. There's been some introduction of the Digital World. Some of its story (The legend regarding the Chosen, mentioned in Chapter Three) might surprise you if you recheck it. There will be more details to the Digital World and greater focus on the Digimon we haven't seen a lot so far in this story. And of course the Seventh Chosen (I have not forgotten there's one missing). So there's things to look forward to in this upcoming arc.**

**Enough rambling from me about what's to come. That's Future Me's problem to write that for you. And Future You that have to read it. A thing for Future Us to take care of.**

**None the less it's a slow chapter this time around. Can't all be action packed in a fic where action isn't the most important aspect.**

**Oh yeah. I also slapped on a new Opening Theme to signal the Start of a new arc (See what I did there).**

* * *

**Opening Theme  
START by Nakagauchi Masataka**

_Say, what can we seize? Say, what can we do?  
We, who take a step forward will surely find it_

_These unstoppable feelings, the beating of this passionate heart  
I have heard the voice of truth_

_I only found it when I got hurt  
The way of becoming stronger  
I collect dreams on my palm  
And one day they'll connect me to you_

_Shout the signal of the start, searching for your soul  
These rigid, half-hearted days, you will overcome them  
Make a dash, the glittering future will surely be in your hand  
Embrace those bonds you believe in, and hurry towards tomorrow_

_How far are we able to go? Where are we facing?  
The answer will definitely come to us_

_These undefeated feelings, we're gonna let their light shine now  
I have grasped the courage to go forward -_

_It was the pain that made me feel  
What it means to keep on standing  
Those new moments  
I will always welcome them with you_

_Echo the signal of the start, make even the sky burn  
Faltering and hesitation, just cast them all away  
Make a dash, you will surely meet your greatest self  
Face the hopes you always had and run towards tomorrow_

_I only found it when I got hurt  
The way of becoming stronger  
I collect dreams on my palm  
And one day they'll connect me to you_

_Shout the signal of the start, searching for your soul  
These rigid, half-hearted days, you will overcome them  
Make a dash, the glittering future will surely be in your hand  
Ignite a spark, and you surely meet your greatest self  
Face the hopes you always had and run towards tomorrow_

* * *

**Chapter Ten  
Secrets Behind the Curtain**

* * *

A cold wind blew through the large throne room as beams of the newly risen sun penetrated the large windows. Large cracks in the floor and walls after the battle that took place.

"I can't believe Leomon didn't make it" Michael muttered as they were standing around the spot Leomon landed at. His body had been reduced to data and vanished.

"I'm sure he have no regrets with it" Leon said, "It's better than if he went out as that crazed beast"

"You might be right" Ryan added looking through the windows. "You should at least be able to choose your fate"

"Though... Fate is a cruel mistress" Maya said softly.

"I hate to be the one to ruin all this mourning but, what are we going to do now?" Walter spoke a bit confused, "Leomon was the one who pointed us in this direction"

The other Chosen stood for a moment, even their Partner Digimon stood slowly letting Walter's comment sink in.

"I can't believe he's right" Miku shouted in panic, "What now?!"

"For starters we might as well look around while we are here" Michael suggested, "We might find something that can help us"

"Well considering that fruitcake was here before might mean she knew more?" Walter asked out loud, "She did seem smarter than that Devimon fellow"

Elsewhere Tsukasa and Wormmon had made it down the large stairway that had led up to Sanzomon's temple.

"Do you think they've defeated Devimon yet?" Wormmon asked as the two walked through the forest, the area covered in a odd turquoise light.

"Doesn't matter. Either they lost and they simply won't be a problem" Tsukasa coldly commented "They're just mere pawns in the big picture anyways"

"So what you're saying is, you don't want to put up an act again?" Wormmon said with a laugh.

"This is why I prefer you as Stingmon" Tsukasa muttered annoyed, "You're more quiet"

"Lighten up, I'm the only company you have" Wormmon said jokingly.

"Annoyingly you're right" Tsukasa sighed as she stuck a hand into her pocket, pulling out her own Digivice. In her other hand the SD-card she was given by Lilithmon.

"You think it'll lead us to it?" Wormmon asked as Tsukasa inserted the SD-card into a slot on the Digivice.

"Possibly" Tsukasa said, "Though it would have been more helpful to have it from the get go" she added annoyed as she pressed on the buttons her Digivice had with intervals.

"Any luck?" Wormmon asked as Tsukasa continued pressing buttons. The two kept walking past the trees for what felt like hours, the scenery never really changing.

"Finally" Tsukasa grinned as a small _Ping_ sound echoed from her Digivice. "So it's also over there"

"Looks like we know the first stop when we arrive" Wormmon said with a low chuckle.

"Indeed we are" Tsukasa said with a slick smile. "Now if only we actually had it already instead of having to go all the way after it first"

"We can't get everything" Wormmon replied.

"And that's what I hate about it" Tsukasa sneered as she moved a bang of hair away from her face. "Let's just go over to the other continent and get things done. Sooner or later everything will move forward" she said as they reached a small rock formation with a stone statue in the center. The statue looked like a small computer screen.

"So this is the gate?" Wormmon asked.

"Pretty much, we just enter the coordinates from the SD-card and that should be it" Tsukasa said as she entered the numbers on the statue and trust out her Digivice, "Gate Open!" she yelled and the entire area lit up in a bright flash.

Meanwhile at some completely different place. It was a large open yet dimly lit room. Large chandeliers hang from above, purple flames lighting the candles on them. Inside the room was a large circular table and seven chairs, two of them empty.

"So, why is it there's only us five?" a gruff voice hissed as a fist was slammed into the table. He was of humanoid build and wore an outfit similar to a bikers, a leather bodysuit with a zipper at the chest. Over the suit he had a leather jacket with a white fluff like collar. Around his left arm a red bandana was tied. And on his head was a sharp beak like helmet that covered the upper parts of his face, leaving just his mouth visible. The helmet had three openings, each for one of his sharp red eyes.

_Beelzebumon, Unknown Level Digimon. While it possesses the power to command the many Devil Digimon, it is a Demon Lord Digimon that dares to observe a solitary existence. It is also said that there exists a Demon Lord Digimon which surpasses even Beelzebumon. It rides on the gigantic motorcycle-type machine, "Behemoth", holding its favorite shotguns, the "Berenjena". Its Special Attack is Double Impact._

"At ease, Beelzebumon" a relaxed yet sinister voice said. It's entire appearance was hidden by the large red cloak that covered its entire body, only its large demonic wings and horns was visible. "And besides, would you wake them up?"

_Demon, Unknown Level Digimon._ _A Demon Lord Digimon that leads the many Devil and Fallen Angel Digimon. Demon was originally an Angel Digimon, and a particularly high-ranking one. However, in response to a being of goodness in the Digital World it raged in fury and rebellion, and so was deleted to the Dark Area. It has vowed to one day conquer the Digital World, in revenge against the being of goodness. Its Special Attack is Flame Inferno._

"Let him be curious, Demon" a crispy voice responded. The owner of the voice had similarities to an old wise man. With his long white hair and long white beard. Wearing a golden mask covering everything of his face except the mouth with a long beaked nose and a large poncho like cloak over his body.

_Barbamon, Unknown Level Digimon. it is a Demon Lord Digimon which has the appearance of a long-bearded old man. It resides within the core of the Dark Area, the den of demons, and manipulates Fallen Angel Digimon to carry out evil to its limit. It is obsessed with all of the treasure which exists within the Network, so out of avarice, and regardless of the means, it has a cruel personality with a greed that would kill Digimon just for a piece of treasure. Its Special Attack is Pandemonium Lost._

"I'm more interested in what you had been doing with Devimon after he was beaten" Lilithmon commented with a shrug. "I thought he was Demon's servant, not yours"

"You've been interfering with my servants?!" Demon hissed loudly.

"Your servant was defeated by those humans. He was going to die of his wounds either way" Barbamon retorted. "Your servant also removed that perfectly capable human girl we used before"

"I gave that order" Demon replied coldly. "Ever since the humans appeared she started to become emotional. I kept checks on her ever since she first appeared in front of them"

"So?" Lilithmon spoke up, tapping her finger on the table.

"I first had Devimon tell her she wasn't living up to our expectations" Demon explained, "As a test"

"Obviously she succeeded your test flawlessly" Lilithmon chuckled with a hand at her lips, "That's why she was picked"

"She failed. She instantly reacted in anger when she was left to herself" Demon said. "Her identity being revealed would tip her over the edge"

"But it seems like she didn't forget her purpose" Barbamon commented, "Not only did she seek out Sanzomon with help from that Wormmon. She even cracked Lilithmon's puzzle and have put out Sanzomon for an extended period of time"

"What of the Seventh? Even with her and the six Chosen there's still the issue of the Seventh" a relaxed clear male voice asked. For a human Digimon like it to be with demonic Digimon was a question in itself. It's dressed in a simple black and white attire with gold accents. From behind its blonde hair a wing peaks out behind each bang. The right wing angelic alongside the five other angelic wings on the right side of its back, while all the wings on its left side are completely black and of demonic structure.

_Lucemon Falldown Mode: it is an ultimate Demon Lord Digimon which possesses both the divine and the diabolic. It instigated a rebellion in the far-flung past, and so it was sealed in the Dark Area along with many other Demon Lord Digimon. t has a contradictory existence, in that one side of it loves all things, as God does, while the other is trying to destroy the whole world, as the Devil does. Hence, once it destroys this world, it intends to create a fresh new world. Its Special Attack is Dead or Alive._

"The Seventh is currently isolated from the other Chosen on this continent" Demon commented.

"And the Digivice is still inside the Dark Castle on that island" Barbamon sighed. "Devimon did not have it inside the hidden room meaning I didn't have a chance to take it with me. Not without being noticed that is"

"And Devimon's direct approach means the girl doesn't have it with her either" Lilithmon muttered.

"So, the Seventh Digivice will fall into the hands of the Chosen humans then" Lucemon muttered.

"We should await their reaction. They should be sending a messenger to guide the Chosen to this part of the world soon enough" Demon stated.

"So, depending on their moves we make ours?" Beelzebumon asked.

"Yes. And Lilithmon, let the human girl do as she want for her mission. I believe you've given her the tools needed" Barbamon asked.

"I have to sit here waiting?!" Beelzebumon hissed as he slammed a fist into the table again before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Demon asked calmly.

"I'm feeling vexed" Beelzebumon grunted. "I'm gonna go clear my head" he said before stomping off.

"Well I believe that covers all for now" Lilithmon chuckled as she slowly rose from her seat. "We'll let them make their first move and let our little human girl do as she pleases in the meantime"

"Exactly" Lucemon said relaxed.

"Then let us call this meeting adjourned." Barbamon suggested. "I have things to take care of, a welcoming gift for the Chosen when they arrive here"

"I think we need to have a little talk then, Barbamon" Lilithmon smirked as she adjusted her dress just a bit in the right places.

Back at Devimon's former castle the Chosen had gone through the various chambers and other areas and have finally met up in the throne room once again.

"Did anyone find something?" Maya asked as they all stood near the window.

"Only proof that the Digimon Director beat us to that tomb" Ryan said nodding at Miku who pulled out the grey Digivice from her jeans pocket holding it up.

"And it haven't reacted to anyone" Michael spoke surprised. "Guess that eliminates her as the Seventh"

"It raises more questions" Leon said, "What's a human not affected by the prophecy doing in the Digital World?"

"Maybe an accident" Walter noted.

"I doubt anyone in their right mind would start capturing Digimon like this so you might be on to something" Maya theorized.

Suddenly the large windows shattered as a bright arrow shot through. In a beam of light a winged female arrived landing with soft _clacks_ on the floor.

"I remember you!" Miku chirped pointing at the angelic Digimon, "You're Angewomon who saved Leomon"

"I see you remember me, human child" Angewomon said smiling. "Where is Leomon?"

"Devimon got him" Leon bluntly said.

"Oh dear" Angewomon spoke shocked. "While it is the right time to grief there are more grave news. You need to head to the other continent"

"Other continent?" Ryan repeated.

"You surely didn't think this was all of the Digital World did you?" Angewomon asked.

"I'd rather want some answers than going on a wild goose chase for them" Leon sighed.

"More reason for you to go" Angewomon explained. "There's an elder Digimon who knows of the legend even better than Leomon on the continent"

"Well isn't that convenient" Leon snarked. "And how do you plan on we cross a continent?"

"More of the reason I'm here. Each area of the Digital World is connected by gates" Angewomon replied, "Your Digivices have the same software as the gate controls used by Digimon here. And this castle is build on top of one of the few gates in this area"

"Seems logical for a ruler to build a castle in a place like this" Michael said.

"So there's more enemies like the Digimon Director on the other continent?" Miku asked.

"There's Digimon with similar evil purposes if that's what you're asking" Angewomon replied. "Now then, I shall lead the way" added as she walked toward one of the doors.

"I guess we follow and get answers" Michael shrugged and started walking.

"I don't like this" Ryan muttered.

"Not like we have a choice" Leon replied.

Meanwhile at a different location. A large throne room covered in large banners, some were blue and silver, others were turquoise and others were pink, though they all had gold accents.

"This is very worrying news" a male voice said, its owner wore a silver armor with blue pieces of armor on top, all of it had golden accents. He wore a blue helmet with small white wings on top and a yellow star in the center. On his back were ten golden wings.

_Seraphimon, Unknown Level Digimon._ _A Seraph Digimon that is dressed in holy armor that shines silver, and possesses ten golden wings. As the highest-ranked being among Angel Digimon, it rules over them all. Although its true face and personality is hidden behind a mask and cannot be glimpsed, it is the being closest to the "Being of Good" called "God". It is told that when it descends for the final battle against evil beings, it will purify everything. Its Special Attack is Seven Heavens._

"Not only was Sanzomon's temple attacked but it also burned to the ground" a female muttered. She's wearing a armor similar to Seraphimon though hers is turquoise and less covering, leaving her mouth, neck and stomach bare. Golden locks falls from below the helmet, though at the top of it a orange lock of hair sticks out. She have eight golden wings coming from her armor and two white ones coming from under it.

_Ofanimon, Unknown Level Digimon._ _It is a Holy Mother-like being who imparts the loving and merciful side of God. It is the final form of female Angel Digimon. Its Special Attack is Sefirot Crystal._

"I didn't think anyone would get close to Sanzomon with Gokuwmon around" a male, slightly gruff voice said. Unlike the other two Digimon it was not a humanoid Digimon but a more bestial Digimon though it looked calm. A large fluff looking body, a softly spiked collar around its neck. Long rabbit like ears sticking up. Its fur a light shade of pink.

_Cherubimon (Virtue), Unknown Level Digimon. An Angel Digimon which has the appearance of a beast. Angel Digimon, which are positioned at the ultimate "Virtue", have a side that that easily stains their body with its antithesis of "Vice" due to its extremity. It uses mighty lightning techniques, and their strike is thought to be divine punishment. Its Special Attack is Heaven's Judgment._

"And I fear _they_ are planning their move, we must make ours quickly" Seraphimon said worried.

"I've sent Angewomon to bring the Chosen to the other continent where the last of them reside" Ofanimon said.

"A shameful thing that the last human didn't arrive with the others" Cherubimon commented.

"The Chosen have been kept safe from the most harmful Digimon and is partnered with a Digimon related to us Great Angels. The Partner Digimon knows how to keep its Partner safe." Seraphimon explained.

"Hopefully. If not may Yggdrasil watch over the poor human" Ofanimon prayed.

Meanwhile at a different location a young girl is running through a thick forest, a look of panic on her face.

She have brown hair with gold highlights that reaches her upper back, blue eyes, and a slight tan. She's white blouse with a matching white skirt and black tights. On top she have a black leather jacket and a pair of boots reaching her shins. On her right arm is a glove reaching her elbow.

Next to her a small dog like Digimon with large floppy ears is running as well. It's a warm chocolate brown with pink parts.

"This isn't good Lopmon, not good at all!" the girl yells franticly as they make a sharp right.

"If only we had the Digivice" Lopmon moaned as a large growl is heard in the distance.

* * *

**Name: **Cody Sheenan **Age: **14 **Nationality: **English  
**Description: **She have brown hair with gold highlights that reaches her upper back, blue eyes, and a slight tan. She have a slim build with just a bit of curve.  
**Clothing: **She's white blouse with a matching white skirt and black tights. On top she have a black leather jacket and a pair of boots reaching her shins. On her right arm is a glove reaching her elbow.  
**Likes: **Various types of sport and playing guitar.  
**Dislikes:** Being treated younger than she is.

* * *

"Ehm, Lopmon. We're reaching a dead end!" Cody shouted panicked as their path in the forest stopped at a large rock that blocked the entire way forward.

"But this was supposed to lead to safety" Lopmon cried.

"Found you now" a voice sneered. The two turned around with a worried expression. Standing behind them and staring them down was a Labrador looking Digimon with a spiked collar and red eyes at each leg and where its eyes should be in general. It had black fur with a light brown underbelly.

_Dobermon, Adult Level Digimon. A Hunter Digimon that was originally a Virus Digimon, but was converted to a Vaccine by a mutation. Similar to Snimon, despite being called a Vaccine it is a ferocious Digimon that exists solely for hunting Virus Digimon, and it can't be controlled by an ordinary Tamer. Its Special Attack is Grau Lärm (Lit. Grey Noise)_.

"And to think we just met" Lopmon cried before the sound of buzzing echoed through the area, before Stingmon landed on the rock behind them, turning toward Dobermon.

"I shall be your opponent" Stingmon calmly said pointing at Dobermon, extending a skewer.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Here we are, tons of things introduced and then I don't even add the battle. The "Seven" Demon Lords and the Three Great Angels both made their proper debut in this chapter. As did the Seventh Chosen, Cody Sheenan.**

**!OC'S!  
Cody Sheenan belongs to DigitalHero No.1**

**And as I promised ages ago I would give you the lineout I worked with for the last nine chapters. Crossed out are the Digimon I used and the others was possible appearances. Notice Dobermon appeared here instead for instance. And I might surprise with a comment I left in the notes.**

**Enjoy my scribbles and till next time.**

**Arc 1**

**Arc Storyline**

The Digimon Director is capturing Digimon in the Digital World for unknown reasons.

The Digital World itself have chosen humans to protect it. Starts off by introducing the prophecy and will give hints that this story takes place in the same continuity as _Digital Monster Invasion_'s Epilogue (Most likely in the final stretch of the arc). The end of _Digital Monster Invasion_ will be the reason that time passes weirdly in the Digital World after their battle.

**Second Half**

Digimon Director goes on a self discovery journey finally trying to find reason whether she should go on in the Digital World or find a way home to the Real World.

Seeking out Sanzomon for answers regarding herself she is lead in a new direction.

_Featured Ally Digimon: Gokuwmon, Sanzomon_

_Featured Enemy Digimon: Devimon_

**Goals for Arc**

*Introduce setting and showcase the Digital World

*****Interaction between Chosen and Digimon Director. Hints of future enemies.

_Featured Ally Digimon: Leomon._

_Possible Enemy Digimon during the mini-arcs: __Coelamon__, __Digmon__, Dobermon, __Golemon__, __Greymon__, __Garurumon__, Kiwimon, __Leomon (MadLeomon),__ Prairiemon, __Seadramon__, __Rhinomon__, Tailmon, Vegimon,_


	12. Chapter Eleven: Seven At Last

**Digimon Connections  
!Comments!  
About lyrics, they'll be mentioned the first time an Opening is put in, beyond that it'll just be mentioned as what song is the theme.**

* * *

**Opening Theme  
START by Nakagauchi Masataka**

**Chapter Eleven  
Seven at Last**

* * *

_" Well all the other Chosen remember me as the Digimon Director and only see the _bad things_ I did. A fresh opinion would help us_ " Tsukasa's word echoed as Stingmon stared down Dobermon who growled back.

'Just save the kid from the other Digimon, I hope you've planned this well' Stingmon wondered.

_"Of all places on this continent we received coordinates to, it's in the middle of the woods" Tsukasa complained as she moved away branches to move forward, Wormmon sitting on her shoulder. _

_"Well at least we appeared where the things was" Wormmon replied. _

_"And why are you sitting on my shoulder, leaving me with all this hard work?" Tsukasa snipped, glaring slightly at Wormmon._

_"I'd otherwise fall behind"_ _Wormmon joked._

_"Well that would be a problem wouldn't it" Tsukasa muttered rolling her eyes before stopping, noticing Cody and Lopmon running past them. Dobermon following shortly after._

_"That was an awkward way of meeting the last one" Wormmon said, "What do you plan on doing?"_

_"Well we need to win the trust of the Chosen at some point" Tsukasa replied, her lips curling into a wicked grin. "How do you feel with being the knight in shining armor?"_

_"Knight in shining armor?" Wormmon repeated confused, "You want me to save her? Why?"_

_"Well all the other Chosen remember me as the Digimon Director and only see the _bad things_ I did. A fresh opinion would help us" Tsukasa explained, her tone carefree._

_"Well if that's what you want" Wormmon said as he jumped off her shoulder. "Wormmon Evolve!" he announced as the magenta light caused his body to break apart into small pixels, swirling around they started to rearrange themselves in a more humanoid shape, before forming the shape of a insectoid body. "Stingmon!"_

_"Now just take care of Dobermon and we'll move on. I want to reach _that place_ before it gets too late" Tsukasa grinned waving Stingmon off. "And you might as well direct her toward that area, I'm sure the Chosen will appear there if they beat Devimon"_

_"Where is _that place_ even?" Stingmon asked out loud as he let out a sigh, "There's no other way around it huh" he muttered, Tsukasa shaking her head to indicate there really was no way out._

'_Hopefully she know what she's doing_' Stingmon thought as he eyed Dobermon.

"Are you gonna come down here or should I drag your skull through that rock first?" Dobermon sneered at Stingmon who suddenly vanished from sight.

"Woah" Lopmon commented as he, Cody and Dobermon stood wide eyed at the empty rock.

"Took him long enough" Tsukasa commented from behind some trees, clutching her right arm in pain. "Why does it feel like it's on fire" she hissed pulling her sleeve up only to see nothing.

Instantly Stingmon appeared in front of Dobermon, a well placed kick hitting the dog on the side of its head, sending it flying into the trees.

Out of nowhere a thin black beam cut it's way through the thickly grown trees, Stingmon barely avoiding it.

"You can't relax for even a second" Dobermon growled as he jumped through the trees, baring his teeth at Stingmon who didn't even react to the Digimon returning. "I'll give you a last chance at surviving this battle, _insect_."

"Who do you think will win it?" Cody asked Lopmon, her eyes going between the dog like Digimon and the insect Digimon.

"Could be either" Lopmon said, "I just hope they'd hurry up, I'm hungry"

"What, again?" Cody sighed.

"So what's it gonna be, _insect_?" Dobermon sneered, "Last chance to run"

"You talk too much" Stingmon calmly responded as he extended the skewer in his right arm. Slowly he walked closer to Dobermon before finally standing over the dog Digimon, showing the sheer difference in their size.

"What's with this damn burning feeling" Tsukasa hissed as she fell to her knees, her nails digging into her arm.

"I said last chance you big oaf!" Dobermon howled, "Schwarz Strahl!" he yelled as the dark energy build up between his teeth. Firing it off instantaneously.

"Spiking Finish!" Stingmon declared coldly, his skewer lighting up before piercing the black the black beam. The black energy sliding off the blade, wildly hitting objects around them. Stingmon grunted before slamming his arm forward, his skewer piercing Dobermon, its data falling to pieces, before said data was absorbed into the ground.

"The burning sensation, it's gone" Tsukasa spoke surprised as she was still overlooking Cody and Stingmon, "Now just send her on her merry way"

Slowly and in a lazy motion Stingmon lifted his arm pointing through the trees.

"What are you pointing at, big guy?" Lopmon asked bluntly.

"Go that way" Stingmon calmly said, not moving a muscle.

"But it's all trees" Lopmon moaned annoyed.

"Ehm, Lopmon" Cody said poking her Partner, "Let's not argue with the big insect that just pushed a sword through the skull of a wild Digimon like you that chased us" she added as she took her Partners hand and started walking.

"But Cody" Lopmon complained.

"No buts, giant insect with a giant sword in his arm is not one I want to argue with" Cody retorted as the two vanished behind the trees.

"You took your sweet time handling that" Tsukasa commented as she walked forward, completely sweaty. Her hair sticking to her skin.

"What happened to you?" Stingmon asked looking at his Partner.

"Nothing to worry about" Tsukasa said waving it off, "Did you lead her the right way?"

"I pointed her down there as you said" Stingmon replied pointing in the direction Cody and Lopmon left in.

"Good" Tsukasa grinned as she pulled out her Digivice, "Can we at least fly, I don't feel like spending all that extra time"

"Very well" Stingmon said as he picked up Tsukasa, he spread out his wings and with a powerful buzz flew in the direction he'd lead Cody and Lopmon.

"Why haven't we found food yet, Cody?" Lopmon asked looking upward, "I'm still hungry"

"I don't even know how food looks here, is it any different from my world?" Cody half asked, half complained.

"Don't know" Lopmon bluntly responded before a powerful buzzing sound appeared above them. "Look, Stingmon" Lopmon commented pointing at Stingmon flying above them, carrying Tsukasa.

"That's a human" Cody spoke surprised. "That Stingmon must have been a Partner Digimon like you" she guessed.

"It's possible" Lopmon said, "We don't really know who's a Partner and who isn't"

"Anyways, let's keep going. Maybe there's more" Cody said, her enthusiasm suddenly a lot higher.

Meanwhile in a small seaside village, it's surrounded by two large cliffs placing it in a small valley with ocean on one side, and forest on the other. Small brick houses form up the village and in the center of the village is a large white church. From inside the church windows a bright flash erupts.

"This was not how I planned on arriving here" Leon muttered as he pulled himself to his feet. He and others had all arrived in just a large pile on the cold floor.

"I hear you" Impmon said as he dusted his bandana off, "I mean, it got my bandana dirty"

"Of all things you worry about" Leon sighed.

"I expected a more, you enter a door, like entrance" Michael said as he looked around. It looked like they'd arrived just in front of the alter inside a church.

"And there's no welcome party" B. Agumon commented, "I wish we could fight something"

"Not fighting as the very first thing seems like a better plan, you know" Michael replied relaxed, "I'm sure we're still down after Devimon"

"I already miss Leomon" Miku admitted as she stood up.

"So do I" DORUmon admitted.

"I'm sure we all miss him" Maya said.

"He was a valiant Digimon and as long as we keep him in our hearts, he'll never be forgotten" Renamon said, placing her hand over her chest.

"Well then, let's head to that guy that'll tell us why we're here" Walter spoke up. "Because right now we're just walking around with no aim"

"I hate to agree, but he's right. We don't really have any purpose here right now" Ryan commented.

"Then let's head forward" V-Mon said with a grin, "And I have a pretty good idea as to where we are"

"It's not a good place" Gizamon commented.

"Nonsense, this is the perfect place to find answers" V-Mon grinned as they opened the doors into the small village.

The sight was rather marveling for the humans, all kinds of Digimon at roughly the size of their own Partners walking around. Some looked like small dinosaurs, others like insects, some weren't even organic.

"I did not expect this much variety" Ryan exclaimed shocked.

"I don't think anyone could" Leon replied equally shocked.

"Well except us" B. Agumon chuckled.

"The elder we're looking for is about a day from this village" V-Mon said.

"But there's a small town half a day from here where we can rest up before taking on the last stretch" Renamon noted.

"Woah, is that the humans"

"I heard they saved the island Digimon from the Digimon Director"

"Really?"

"Yeah, some say the Angels are the ones that made for their arrival here"

"So we're meeting up with some other Angel Digimon?" Miku asked as she paid attention to the small talk surrounding them.

"Something like that" Renamon explained, "Even if a Digimon would be considered an angel it's not certain it's the same kind of type of Digimon, Angewomon is"

"Good to know" Michael said as they continued out of the village.

At the same time, inside a dark room, Barbamon was looking over something. Minor demonic Digimon was moving around something, or rather someone because every time the small Digimon did something an agonizing scream was heard.

"So this is where you're hiding" Lilithmon said bored as she appeared next to him. Her eyes walking in the same direction as his. "Is that..?" she muttered a bit surprised.

"Was is probably the more correct answer" Barbamon chuckled. "I figured the Chosen could be taken out with this."

"So you aim to stop them before they learn too much. That's not a bad plan" Lilithmon said with a wicked giggle.

"I'm glad this is pleasing to you" Barbamon smirked.

"But aren't you worried they'll catch on" Lilithmon asked as she leaned toward Barbamon.

"They won't come down here because it's our advantage to fight here, so they'll be sitting up there until we leave this place" Barbamon assured. "Worst case scenario is they keep tighter watch on what we send out"

"That doesn't sound like the worst thing to happen" Lilithmon commented.

"Which is entirely why that's the strategy I'm going for" Barbamon said.

Meanwhile the Chosen had gotten through most of the forest and now they were only surrounded by a handful of trees on each side and to their left mountains were stretching as far as the eye could see and to their right the amount of trees increased.

"I can't believe we're still walking" Miku complained as she stopped up "My feet hurt"

"If we stop to rest our feet they'll quickly ache once we move forward again" Renamon said.

"Why is it always the worst sounding option that's the best one" Miku moaned.

"It just isn't easy being us" Michael said with a smile, "So cheer up"

"There's one thing that's been bugging me for a while" Maya said looking up at the sky.

"Lots of things about this place is bugging me" Walter commented.

"Not like that. It's just, how do we understand each other" Maya said.

"I hear you in plain English" Walter said, the other boys all nodding.

"Maybe it's the Digital World that's doing something" Miku suggested, "Because I hear everyone in Japanese"

"That's how I hear everyone as well" Maya added.

"The Digital World is made up of data, so it's possible you interpret all data in a understanding way." Impmon said shrugging.

"It's a plausible theory" Maya commented as they continued walking.

"Is that what I think it is" a female voice said, coming from the groups right, coming from the trees was Cody and Lopmon. "I was beginning to think there was only two humans here"

"Two?" Maya asked surprised.

"Yeah, we got saved by this large green insect with red eyes" Cody explained copying the shape of Stingmon's eyes with her hands. "When we were walking we saw the same one carrying a human girl"

"Why is she here..?" Leon asked out loud.

"You know who it is?" Cody asked surprised.

"She was our enemy" Ryan said, "So to say"

"Her role as the enemy commander was taken from her before we really got any answers from her" Leon explained.

"I have a feeling something is different about her" Miku said, "I mean why else would she order her Digimon to save another. Especially when she had no problems attacking us"

"Memory loss perhaps. Maybe she doesn't remember being the Digimon Director" Michael said, "I mean nothing can be ruled out in a place like this"

"Maybe we should just explain it all" Ryan said, Cody nodded.

"Very well..." Leon started.

Meanwhile Tsukasa was sitting in the distance, looking over the group.

"They're playing right into it" Tsukasa grinned, "The Seventh intercepted them around the area I had expected"

"What do you plan on doing now?" Stingmon asked as he walked up next to her.

"Depends on what happens now" Tsukasa stated, "Sooner or later I'll have to act again. And we might have to use _that_."

"You're thinking _that_ needs to be used already?" Stingmon spoke surprised. "But wouldn't that put you in a bad situation?"

"Well we need their trust, so either the trump will be played early or I can keep it hidden in my sleeve until I really need it" Tsukasa explained. "As long as it's not used at the wrong time"

Suddenly Stingmon tensed up, "Tsukasa, something strong is moving in this direction"

"Looks like the trump may have to be played early" Tsukasa guessed, "Now let's lay low before we do anything"

Back at the Chosen they had finished explaining Miku dug into her pocket. "You might want this, it's the Seventh Digivice. It haven't reacted to anyone but looking at you it's most likely to react with you" she said handing over the grey device.

The second it was dropped in her hand it changed from grey to a chocolate brown color. "Well I guess that makes it official" Cody said with a awkward laugh.

"You...! You...! You!" a loud and high pitched voice hissed from practically all around them, the voice itself sounded like it could cut through glass. "Vengeance!"

"That doesn't sound good at all" Ryan hissed as he looked around.

"I don't like this" Leon added, "Whatever that thing is. It doesn't sound happy at all"

Like shot out of a cannon a dark and silver figure shot down in front of them, dust and grass whirling around the impact area.

"Here it comes!" Michael shouted as a large claw slammed itself into the ground, razor sharp golden nails attached to an arm with red-brown bandages around it. Another arm identical slammed itself into the ground. The sound of something pulling echoed from the small crater as the dust started to settle.

"What in the world is that" Cody spoke in shock.

"I have no idea" Renamon muttered.

Standing in front of them was a large and lanky Digimon. It wore black leather pants with gold armor at its knees. At the end of its boots was two spikes. Its upper-body was bare, revealing its silver chest and arm. Seven red orbs going from its abdomen on left side going all the way to its left shoulder. Its right shoulder and neck area was black. It wore a golden mask that covered its entire face. It had six eyes, sitting in two vertical rows of three. From the golden mask two horns stuck out and from behind it, a large white mane of hair. On its back was a large red pair of demonic wings.

"What in the world is that thing?" Michael said worried.

"Whatever it is, it's an enemy" B. Agumon sneered. The demonic Digimon roared back. "Black Agumon Evolve!" B. Agumon declared as his body slowly breaking down into pixels. His body growing larger and more muscular, small green spikes on his body. "Dark Tyrannomon!" he roared.

"That's so cool" Cody exclaimed.

"You've seen nothing yet" Dark Tyrannomon growled as he turned his attention to the other Digimon. In every possible way was he bigger, and his mind stronger.

The other Digimon stood quietly, before taking a deep breath and letting out a powerful scream, that even made Dark Tyrannomon stagger back.

"Can't let him stand there alone, can we?" Impmon said with a grin looking at Leon.

"We shouldn't" Leon replied with a nod.

"Impmon Evolve!" he announced as his body slowly fell apart turning into small pixels, slowly they started to regenerate themselves as a pair of powerful feet and legs formed in shape, his upper-body leaning forward slightly as the pixels started to color themselves, his legs becoming green, wraps around his wrists, shins and a what looked a bit like a pair of black shorts. A large bone club in his right hand. Small horns above his eyes. A large mouth with sharp teeth and spikes on his shoulders, "Orgemon!"

"What, you're taking all the fun?" V-Mon complained looking over at Ryan.

"Relax" Ryan chuckled.

"V-Mon evolve!" V-Mon announced, his body breaking down into pixels before they started to rearrange themselves, creating a larger and winged version of V-Mon. "XV-Mon!"

"I'll join in" Gizamon said.

"Like hell we're sitting out from a fight" Walter retorted.

"Gizamon Evolve!" Gizamon announced as his body started to break down into smaller pieces. Slowly said pieces started to collect themselves forming a orange dragon like Digimon, its right arm bigger than the left, a brown armor like shape on its head. "Cyclomon!"

"Should we?" Maya said, looking at Miku.

"I guess we should" Miku smiled looking at the Partner Digimon who nodded.

"DORUmon Evolve!" he announced as data surged into him. His body slowly growing larger, his small wings growing into full-size wings, his fur gaining dark stripes in-between the purple. His black nails growing bigger and turning red. "DORUgamon!"

"Renamon Evolve!" Renamon announced as her data broke apart revealing a core before the data started to replace itself in a different shape, it took the shape of a white winged creature, it had wings for arms and large talons attached to its feet. "Harpymon!"

"Looks like we have some catching up to do" Cody said half pouting, half smiling as she looked down on Lopmon.

"Looks like it. I wonder what I'd become" Lopmon replied as they all looked toward the demonic Digimon.

"Now give him hell!" Walter yelled. Cyclomon instantly reacted and fired his signature heat beam. In a flash the demonic Digimon was gone.

"This can't be good" XV-Mon said, as Cyclomon was suddenly beaten into the ground by the reappearing demon.

"Next!" its cruel voice echoed from behind its mask. Turning its sights on DORUgamon.

"DORUgamon!" Miku yelled as DORUgamon readied himself.

But it was seconds too late as the demonic Digimon's claws were cackling with electricity, "Stun Claw!" it screamed from behind the mask and its claws connected with DORUgamon, sending him to the ground.

"Looks like it's time" Tsukasa said looking at her Partner, the two could clearly see the small demonic Digimon fight against the Chosen as its long arm connected with the airborne XV-Mon, sending electricity through the dragon-man Digimon, before it fell to the ground.

"That thing, it's just way too strong" Leon hissed as it picked up Orgemon.

"Wind Seeker" Harpymon yelled as she flapped her wings sending blades on compressed air at the enemy Digimon. The Digimon simply turned around as it let out an eerie laugh.

"It had no effect?!" Maya said shocked.

"Just what is that thing, and why is it so strong..!?" Leon hissed.

"I didn't think we'd ever encounter something like it" Orgemon grunted as he supported himself with his bone club.

"What didn't you think we'd ever encounter?" Leon hissed angered, "What do you know?!"

"It... It might be a Digimon of the next Level" Orgemon said.

"Next Level?" Ryan asked.

"The Level above ours." Orgemon said. "Perfect Level"

"Guilty Claw!" the demon like Digimon hissed as it pulled back its right arm. "Vengeance!"

"Spike Buster!" An unknown male voice said as a red spear pierced the demon like Digimon, its owner landed between it and the Chosen. The owner was a bright green insectoid. It wore a bright green armor, the front of the armor had yellow orbs sitting all over it. Its head was covered in the same green armor, though its mouth was open. On its back was four bright wings and from the back of its head long white hair reaching its legs.

"I hope we're not too late" Tsukasa said as she appeared from the mountain side of the trees.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**The Chosen are finally all together. Now just what is Tsukasa planning, not once but twice have she appeared before Chosen, with no indication of what she wants. And just who is the Digimon the Chosen are heading toward and what answers does it hold?**

**And this chapter ends on a scene that's been planned for some time.**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Questions of Anger

**Digimon Connections  
!Comments!**

**I didn't say a lot in the last chapter, and I have to admit I didn't have a lot to mention prior to it getting out. So a lot of things are happening, and by a lot of things I mean for the very first time all the humans are actually at the same place. That's a pretty big milestone and it only took Eleven chapters.**

**And I really like cliffhangers like that. Then again, it's a commonly used type of cliffhanger, I even used it as late as the last chapter as well.**

* * *

**Opening Theme  
START by Nakagauchi Masataka**

**Chapter Twelve  
Questions of Anger**

* * *

"What are you doing here!?" Leon hissed.

"Uhm, it just looked rather bad" Tsukasa said holding a hand over her right arm, her voice cracking up as she spoke. '_Ugh. I hate feeling like I have no confidence_' she thought in the back of her head.

"What are you" the masked demonic Digimon hissed as he withdrew his claw. Its lanky arms falling back down its sides as it leaned awkwardly backwards.

The insectoid Digimon looked back at Tsukasa for a short moment who nodded, it turned its gaze back to the demonic Digimon, "Jewelbeemon" it replied calmly.

_Jewelbeemon, Perfect Level Digimon. An expert at hand-to-hand combat, it loves beautiful battles and fights gorgeously. He wields a spear called "Jewel-Encrusted Javelin". JewelBeemon's prism-like armor is not only strong but can also bend light to cloak himself from enemies. Its Special Attack is Spike Buster_

"Stingmon species" the demonic Digimon manically laughed, "Revenge, too?" it bellowed.

"Too?" Ryan muttered, "The Digimon Director had a Stingmon as Partner..." he looked at Tsukasa who stood with a slightly empty look on her face, though her eyes was still focused on the two Digimon.

"And it spoke of vengeance" Maya added.

"Devimon?" Miku spoke softly. "It's the only Digimon that could possibly want revenge"

"But he was defeated, _we_ killed him" Walter retorted loudly.

"Defeat, yes" the demonic Digimon cackled, "Kill, no. I made... Stronger... For... Revenge!" it hissed. "I reborn. As Neo Devimon!"

_Neo Devimon, Perfect Level Digimon. An evolved form of Devimon that was enhanced by someone. It is an Artificial Digimon that was artificially strengthened and completely controlled, even as far as its own will. The mask which covers its face suppresses Neo Devimon's own power, and it is said that it is worn in order to control its will. Its Special Attack is Guilty Claw._

"Neo... Devimon" Cody spoke quietly.

"New" Maya said.

"So not only did Devimon survive, he's now back stronger than ever" Leon hissed slamming his fist into a tree. "And you're also here" he hissed glaring at Tsukasa.

* * *

**Start of Insert Song  
Clear Mind by Masaaki Endoh  
0:00 - 1:50**

* * *

"Whatever she's done isn't important to you right now!" Cody shouted, "She's offering help and you let your problems come between you now?!"

"She's right you know" Michael said, "If you want to question her, do it civilized and not when she's offering a helping hand"

"So don't argue about it now" Ryan added, "It's not the most important right now"

"Fine" Leon grunted, still glaring at Tsukasa.

"Thank you" Tsukasa quietly said. "All of you"

_Once I tear myself away from the tangled web of time,_

"Get...! Revenge!" Neo Devimon hissed as he lashed out toward the Chosen, his claws blocked by Jewelbeemon.

"I cannot allow that" Jewelbeemon retorted as he pushed back the claw and spun delivering a kick to Neo Devimon's abdomen sending it staggering back.

_Make a break to the limits,_ _and join together my desperate feelings, I'll go, my way._

Neo Devimon roared, as he catapulted himself forward, both claws raised to pierce Jewelbeemon.

Quickly Jewelbeemon let go of his spear and stepped forward before delivering a powerful thrust with his right arm, the armor covering the hand shattering one of the orbs on Neo Devimon's chest.

_With your passion boiling red,_

As fast as he had delivered the trust Jewelbeemon spun around delivering a powerful kick sending Neo Devimon flying through the air.

"No! No! No!" Neo Devimon hissed as he spread his wings to stop his movement. "Revenge... Revenge! Revenge at all cost!" he roared as dark energy surged around his wings.

_Once you pass the monochromatic scenery,_

"That cannot be good" Jewelbeemon muttered quietly as the skies slowly darkened as Neo Devimon build up more energy.

"All. Take all!" Neo Devimon roared as his wings slowly moved backward as if he was preparing to flap his wings. "Deep Sorrow!" his voice screamed out as he flapped his wings forward, the mass of dark energy flying toward the ground.

_Overtake it going full speed, nonstop_

"Fire Blast!" "XV-Laser!" it echoed from behind Jewelbeemon as the powerful stream of flames flew past his left side, and the clear yellow laser passed on his right intercepting the wave of dark energy, creating an explosion in front of them.

"Just because your Partner have done wrong doesn't mean you weren't doing your duty" Dark Tyrannomon growled walking up next to Jewelbeemon.

_I wanna reach it faster than anyone else, 'Cause I got people I have to protect_

"Digimon have to support their Partner. That's all there is to it" XV-Mon said joining the two others. "But I'm not one to judge their feelings for your Partner. But I stick to my heart" he added pounding a fist to his own chest.

"Very well" Jewelbeemon calmly said as he picked up his spear. "Counterattack!"

_Crazy, Keep on Driving! More intense_

"Fire Blast!" Dark Tyrannomon growled as torrents of flames escaped his mouth clawing their way toward Neo Devimon.

_Drive on, it's a one way road where you can't turn back_

"Useless!" Neo Devimon hissed as he slashes his claw through the flames as if they smoke.

_Keep on, Burning Soul! Make 'em burn hot,_

"I don't know about that" XV-Mon said with a smirk from behind Neo Devimon as he extended his limbs giving fine view to the mark on his stomach, "XV-Laser!" he announced as the X mark on his stomach lit up in a yellow color and fired a thick laser in the same formation. The beam ramming into Neo Devimon's back sending him heading for the ground.

_And just like a storm, get rid of all in your way, so at full throttle..._

"And now" Jewelbeemon stated as he spun the spear in his hands, light whirling around the tip. "Spike Buster!" he declared thrusting the spear forward, the reflective energy shooting off as a shockwave crushing around Neo Devimon, before exploding in a sea of light.

_Let's go, Clear Mind_

* * *

**End of Insert Song  
Clear Mind by Masaaki Endoh**

* * *

"That was pretty cool" Cody grinned.

"I still don't get why you'd want to help her" Leon huffed as he crossed his arms. "She's not even a Chosen. What's a human that's not even a Chosen doing in the Digital World"

"I... I don't know why I'm here" Tsukasa lied, putting on a weak sounding voice. "I just remember waking up in the middle of a forest"

"What about that time as the Digimon Director, when you sent Digimon after us. When you corrupted DORUmon!?" Leon hissed.

"I don't remember any of that" Tsukasa said worried. "Why would I try to harm people?"

"That's exactly why I'm asking you!" Leon shouted.

"Chill for a moment, would you" Michael said placing a hand on Leon's shoulder. "You won't get anything from yelling"

"I want answers, is that wrong?!" Leon retorted, "She's hurt many Digimon"

"We all want answers, but this isn't the right way" Michael stated, "Take time with her, and then she'll surely answer. Right?"

"But I don't remember any of it, and neither do he" Tsukasa said motioning toward Jewelbeemon.

"That is correct, neither Tsukasa or I recall anything about the Digimon Director. We've heard the talk about that entity, but nothing further"

"_Tsukasa_?" Maya wondered to herself, "_Sounds familiar_"

"Don't you want it now. Why is she even here in the first place. She's not Chosen like us. She's an entity with no place here!" Leon hissed.

Tsukasa hung her head down, "He's right. I'm just an unwanted anomaly. I have no place here. Come, Jewelbeemon. We're not wanted here. I'm used to it anyway" she said as Jewelbeemon picked her up.

"To _that place_?" Jewelbeemon asked, Tsukasa nodding in response. "I thank you for your cooperation in battle" he said with a quick bow, before he spread his wings and flew toward the mountains.

"Great, you scared her off" Ryan sighed. "Now what?"

"We should keep going" V-Mon said as he appeared next to Black Agumon walking toward the group.

"There's only light for another couple of hours and we'll need to reach that village before nightfall" Renamon stated.

"Guess we're tagging along now" Cody snickered looking at Lopmon as they all started to continue walking.

"I'd prefer to follow her instead" Leon sighed.

"There's no reason to do right now" Ryan replied, "Don't you want answers about us being here more?"

"For now that's a better plan, for now" Leon muttered as the now larger group made their way through the fields.

"There's something about her looks and that name" Maya mused as they were walking along a small trail.

"Well it looked pretty generic" Walter commented. "But I can't people apart so..." he shrugged.

"No, I specifically recall someone similar to her" Maya muttered looking up at the sky as it slowly turned a soft green.

"I know where" Miku grinned holding up a finger as she looked directly at Maya who paused.

"You do?" Maya asked surprised.

"What, you don't think she looks like that girl that went missing?" Miku asked surprised, "From Shibuya"

"What are those two on about?" Walter asked.

"Shibuya is an area in Tokyo" Cody explained.

"How do you know that?" Walter half grunted.

"Because I've been there, you see" Cody grinned.

"You might be on to something there, Miku" Maya said, "She do look like that girl that went missing without a trace. That was just a few days before we ended here wasn't it?"

"Something like that" Miku replied.

"It do explain how one vanishes without a trace from their own room" Maya theorized. "Makes you wonder if our parents are missing us"

"Well you have been here a few days" Gizamon said as he kept walking next to Walter.

"Not that I care" Walter said shrugging, "I don't miss them"

"I miss my sister more than I miss them, I have to be honest" Leon stated calmly.

"I wouldn't mind seeing them again" Michael admitted.

"One day you guys will see them" Impmon said with a smirk, "I'll make sure of it"

"Ambitious" Leon chuckled, "I like it"

"I know right" Impmon grinned giving a thumbs up.

"But let's pick up the pace" Ryan said, "I want to reach that village you keep talking about before it gets too late" he added as they finally started to go uphill, the mountains Tsukasa vanished toward slowly disappearing to their right as they continued through the fields. '_Just what is your role in all of this, Tsukasa?_' Ryan wondered.

"Look, there's light down there" Miku said pointing to a small urban looking town. While the area was slowly getting bathed in a greenly light, the town itself glowed with a golden hue.

"We'll stop down there and then move on in the morning" Renamon said.

"I for one could use a proper bath" Maya admitted.

Meanwhile Tsukasa was walking along a thin mountain road, heading higher up into the mountain, held toward her with her right arm is a small pinecone like Digimon with a small larvae like head and a single 'hair' sticking out of its head. In her left hand was her Digivice which was sending off a small map.

"Where're we going, Mino?" the small cone Digimon asked.

_Minomon, Baby Level Digimon. On days with good weather, or when it's in a good mood, it sticks its face out of its shell and vegetates. Due to its vegetative personality, it has a fault of not easily showing its emotions on its face. Also, as solitude is its "specialty", it has the strength of heart to not be discouraged even if it gets worried and anxious. Its Special Attack is Pinecone._

"A place of relaxation" Tsukasa said relaxed. "It should be just around here according to the map"

"It's on the map, Mino?" Minomon asked surprised.

"It's marked on the map" Tsukasa explained as the road curved slightly to the right, deeper into the mountains. "I think we're here" she said as there was a small wooden building in front of them with a pair of slide doors in front.

"Guess we go in, Mino" Minomon said.

"That's the plan" Tsukasa sighed as she slid the door open. Inside there was a small counter, and no one around. A single bell sat on top of the counter.

"Should we ring the bell, Mino?" Minomon asked looking at Tsukasa.

"I don't think there's a better option" Tsukasa replied as she rang it.

For a few seconds there was total silence until the sound of something scrambling to keep its footing echoed through the building. Appearing from the right, clearly exhausted was what looked a bit like a brown monkey wearing a large voodoo inspired mask. Behind the mask its green hair stuck out.

_Sepikmon, Adult Level Digimon. It can speak to the dead, and can see into the future. It's commonly referred to as a wise man with few friends. Its Special Attack is Spirit Boomerang._

"Welcome to Sepik Onsen!" Sepikmon said in cheerful voice.

"Ehm. Thank you" Tsukasa said, stumbling over her words.

"I've been expecting your arrival, please follow me" Sepikmon said motioning them to follow. The two looked at each other before following, Minomon mainly because he was still being carried.

"Expecting us?" Tsukasa asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"You know. The higher ups" Sepikmon said fast before leading her into room. It was quite plain and just had a small basket, some towels and a shower.

"I see" Tsukasa said quietly.

"Now then, I'll be off. Got to lead the higher ups in and all" Sepikmon said as he left in the same direction they came from.

"You'll stay here, Minomon" Tsukasa said as she took off the jacket and placed it in the basket.

"If you say so, Mino" Minomon replied as Tsukasa continued to strip down.

After a few minutes she finally walked out to the Onsen. "Well this looks nice" she commented looking around, besides the wooden platforms around the building itself. With slow steps she entered the warm water and moved over to sit, enjoying the feeling of the heated water on her body.

Meanwhile the Chosen had finally reached the town they had seen earlier.

"This looks like quite the place" Michael said as they walked into the town, the small wooden buildings and signs of a market, though it was rather empty right now.

"There should be an emissary of the Angels around here" Lopmon said.

"Well if it isn't Lopmon" a female voice said in a joyous tone. The humans and their partners turning around to find the owner of said voice revealing a large catlike Digimon with angelic wings on its back, a silver armor with gold trims and a mask covering its face.

_Nefertimon, Adult Level Digimon. A Holy Beast type Digimon that evolved from Tailmon with the Digimental of Light. It is able to bring out 100% of the power in the Digimental of Light, and has the ability to purify darkness with its great power. Its Special Attack is Curse of Queen._

"If it isn't Nefertimon" Lopmon said grinning. "You're the emissary in this town?"

"That I am" Nefertimon replied.

"And I take this is the Chosen and their Partners?" Nefertimon asked.

"That's correct" Maya answered.

"Well follow me then, I know you still have a long journey and will enjoy the rest"

"Resting indoors, that sounds heavenly" Michael cheered as the group followed Nefertimon into the town.

"They look a lot better without all that clothing" a sly voice said before a pair of feminine clasped around Tsukasa's breasts, a weak _eep_ escaping her lips.

"So it is you" Tsukasa managed as she moved to the opposite site of the water, looking at Lilithmon who entered the water gracefully.

"Well I can't be a demon of lust without that can I?" Lilithmon smirked. "But enough fun. Things are a bit more serious as it looks"

"How so" Tsukasa replied, "Another one going off the rails?"

"Something like that." Lilithmon said twirling a lock of hair. "How's your progress going? Is it awakened yet?"

"The memory card you left coordinates for on this continent was the catalyst" Tsukasa explained, "When we encountered the Seventh Chosen, it felt like it was trying to set my arm on fire"

"You encountered the Seventh?!" Lilithmon said surprised.

"Though she's with the other Chosen right now" Tsukasa replied. "I did point her in their general direction so it's not a surprise"

"That's not part of the plan!" Lilithmon said raising her voice.

"You're the one who gave me free reign as to how I proceed" Tsukasa retorted as she lifted her right arm, "And my way awakened the mark!" she declared referring to the purple mark on her forearm. It looked like a slightly egg-shaped circle with a crown in the center. Around it were triangular shapes pointing toward the circle itself.

"The Mark of the King, _NOAH_" Lilithmon said smirking. "So it's awakened"

"I don't think it's fully awakened. Thought with the upgrade from the memory card given to the Digivice, it let's Wormmon evolve to Perfect" Tsukasa explained. "I imagine with enough time and exposure to the Digital World and forcing out stronger Digimon it'll mature to unlock the King's Power"

"Well then it's a good thing there's something for you to do" Lilithmon smirked, "And it'll help awaken the mark"

"Oh really?" Tsukasa asked lifting an eyebrow.

"One of the commanders on this continent have gotten out of line and may be trying to do things that'll conflict with our goals" Lilithmon explained.

"And I have to get rid of him?" Tsukasa guessed.

"You're learning at how we think, there's a reason I like you" Lilithmon giggled.

"I'm sure whoever modified Devimon don't like me" Tsukasa stated with a smirk. "We did help destroy his new form"

"Barbamon clearly won't be happy with that change" Lilithmon said, "But to hell with it, he creeps me out"

"I guess that works as reasoning. Can I keep my usual approach to things?" Tsukasa asked as she leaned back against the rocks.

"Do as you see fit to succeed?" Lilithmon spoke out loud.

"Exactly" Tsukasa replied with a smirk.

"That works just fine" Lilithmon replied. "But no rush, we have plenty of time to enjoy each other's company" she smirked as she moved closer to Tsukasa.

"I wonder what they're doing, Mino" Minomon said out loud as he could hear soft moans from the Onsen itself.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Just what is this Mark of the King and what role do it have with the Demon Lords. And what answers will the Chosen get when they reach their destination. And just what Digimon is it that's been going out of line so the Demon Lords have decided to get it executed?**

**!Glossary!**

**Onsen have an English Wikipedia page so I saw no reason to use **_**Hot Springs,**_** (Which only have Onsen as a See Also at the bottom)**

**!Final Comments!**

**I'm sure people might soon be able to piece together what sort of plot will be used in this arc. But even so there are still more things to come. **


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Inner Strength

**Digimon Connections**

**!Comments!**

**Well Christmas is nearing so I guess that's a thing. I'll go ahead and say I don't plan on making any holiday chapter. So you're stuck with normal updates, though I guess that won't make things worse.**

* * *

**Opening Theme  
START by Nakagauchi Masataka**

**Chapter Thirteen  
Inner Strength**

* * *

The Chosen had followed Nefertimon to the small missionary house the Great Angels had in the village. It wasn't anything special though it stood out in the small town which were made up of wooden buildings where as this was a white brick building reminiscent of a minor church.

Inside its main hall consisted of a library and study hall, lines of book shelves on both sides as they followed into the study hall. It was a part of the library that was more open, large pillows and small tables everywhere. They assumed pillows were placed since Digimon weren't really all fit for chairs and sat down.

"I assume you're headed to _him_" Nefertimon said calmly though with a certain tone shift at the end.

"We're searching answers as to why we're here" Leon replied, "We've defeated Devimon and stopped the Digimon Director, albeit those two sort of collided, and are trying to find out what more there is"

"Angewomon sent you here for more answers? Regarding the prophecy you're included in." Nefertimon quietly asked. "That is _his_ specialty"

"You don't sound fond of this Digimon" Miku spoke up.

"He's an old one" Nefertimon said, "From when the Digital World was still young after the great battle, back when the first humans was in the Digital World. Shortly after that battle the Digital World rebooted itself and he is one of the early Digimon from back then. I believe the reboot also had effects on how the Digital World and your world are connected"

"What else do you know about the two worlds?!" Walter asked, loudly, leaning forward.

"I do not know anything beyond this" Nefertimon admitted, "While I have read all books that are in this library, the books about the early days are not open to public eyes. Not even to Emissaries."

"Well that made us a lot smarter on that subject" Leon sighed as he leaned back.

"The town seems rather quiet" Lopmon said, changing the subject. "It's usually a lot more busy isn't it?"

"After that demon started capturing Digimon everyone in these areas got scared of being out at night, as that's where all the captures took place" Nefertimon explained.

"Another like the Digimon Director?!" Maya asked shocked.

"If only," Nefertimon muttered, "This _demon_ is a lot worse than anything I've heard the Digimon Director did"

"Worse than capturing Digimon against their own will?!" Leon hissed, bolting up.

"The Digimon Director only captured them, nothing more" Nefertimon said, "This _demon_ do something with them, something horrible most likely. It's enough to scare anyone here"

"I can imagine" Cody commented.

"Though the worst part is the days he sends Digimon here to scare the villagers out of their homes and then captures them" Nefertimon said.

"Well today he's going to get a surprise when he's showing up" Ryan said, looking around at the others.

"There's no way we're leaving when attacks like this are taking place" Leon stated sternly.

"I guess this means we found ourselves the next enemy" Miku pouted.

"This sounds like something completely different" Maya said, "Maybe worse than Devimon"

"How can it be worse than-" Leon hissed before he was interrupted by an ear shattering bang from outside, followed by the sound of wooden planks hitting the ground which in turn was followed by the sound of voices screaming. "What the-" he said surprised before a manic laughter filled the entire town, deafening out the sound of more bangs and the screams.

Meanwhile Lilithmon, Minomon and Tsukasa were both standing inside the changing room Tsukasa was led into earlier, "So this Digimon is works in the same way I did?" Tsukasa asked as she put on her shirt.

"Following the same lines as you did, yes" Lilithmon replied. "But he's gone out of bounds, it seems as if he's trying to pull a certain Digimon into the Digital World"

"To think all these things happens when what you're doing is right" Tsukasa muttered before glancing back at Lilithmon, "We'll take care of him" she said looking at the mark on her arm, "And hopefully awaken this some more"

"When the time comes, everything will fall into place" Lilithmon said as she ripped her right hand through the air, tearing a rip in the air. "We look forward to your results" she said as the rip widened enough for her to enter it.

"We'll make sure he gets knocked down a peg, though I can't promise he'll live" Tsukasa said as she picked up her jacket eyeing it oddly, "This isn't my jacket" she muttered looking at the black duster coat in her hands. As she raised to see how long it actually was a thin cloth collar fell down. "What. Is. This?"

"Oh, a gift" Lilithmon smirked, "Your plain jacket didn't scream _Demon Lord_" she giggled.

"And a big black gloomy coat do?!" Tsukasa retorted as she held it in front of her, "Oh come on, I'll be stepping on it" looking closer at it she noticed the insides were completely magenta.

"It's measured just for you" Lilithmon said with a playful grin, "It'll fit like a charm"

"Then what's with the collar" Tsukasa sneered.

"It's a choker, I felt it would fit" Lilithmon replied keeping the playful grin.

"You are one odd Digimon" Tsukasa sighed as she put the choker around her neck.

"And yet I'm the one you probably enjoy being with the most of us seven" Lilithmon replied back, stepping into the rip. "Now take care of that guy" she said waving as the rip shut, leaving the room as if Lilithmon had never been there.

"Geez, if she's this weird I don't want to find out how the other ones are in a one-on-one conversation" Tsukasa concluded as she put on the duster, and stared at the long mirror also inside the room, her own brown eyes staring back. "I guess this look will do" she said running a hand through her dark-brown hair. The magenta inside of the duster going completely against the dark colors on all her other clothes. "Talk about bad color coordination, I mean the shirt have a white cross with a black center, but black and white match sort of"

"I've never seen you be that deep in thought, Mino" Minomon commented as Tsukasa still stared at herself in the mirror.

"It's not a lot you have seen" Tsukasa replied before turning toward Minomon, "We should get going. We'll probably be able to catch up to the Chosen if we hurry"

"Is there a reason for that, Mino?" Minomon asked surprised.

"Any means to do this, they're heading right into his territory. I might as well use them antagonizing him" Tsukasa said with a sly grin as she lifted up Minomon before placing him inside a large pocket in the coat. "There's some good use for it already"

"She really did have it prepared just for you, Mino" Minomon stated from inside the pocket, he sat cone deep in it, only his head and small arms sticking out. "Forward! Mino!" he demanded pointing outwards as Tsukasa let out a sigh and went toward the exit.

Back at the village the sight that met the Chosen had no possible description other than horrific. Large parts of the town was either entirely destroyed or still on fire. Screams of younger Digimon echoed throughout the town and even in the surrounding areas.

"Worse than Devimon might not have been that far off after all" Leon admitted with visible disgust on his face.

"Something about the air is really ticking me off" Impmon commented as he looked around.

Instantly a blast of dark energy wheezed past them, blowing up a wall behind them. In front of them appeared seven Digimon, a small ghost like Digimon, a black bird, a red slim wolf on all four, a knight like Digimon wielding a sword out of its arm. What looked like plain sludge held together by thin pieces of metal. A Digimon similar to an oni dressed in a green dress like object wearing a red cape. And finally a large bear like beast with a small white mask on top of its head.

"Guess we've found the troublemakers" Leon commented as he stepped forward.

"I think it's only fair we show them what we think of troublemakers" Michael grinned as the Chosen and their Digimon got ready.

"Evolve!" echoed and the entire area was lit in a powerful light. As the light died down the shapes of the now evolved Partner Digimon appeared, except of Lopmon who still stood next to Cody.

The second the light died down, the seven Digimon jumped into action, each going for a different Chosen Digimon.

The large bear beast was the last to move after the other six had split into battle with the other Chosen, their cries could be heard in the distance.

"Great, we're left with the big one" Cody muttered stepping backwards slowly.

The large beast Digimon let out a feral roar, "Wendimon crush you!"

_Wendimon, Adult Level Digimon. it has the ability to manipulate time and space, and is able to warp by passing through other dimensions, as well as to create a special space. Its Special Attack is Destroyed Voice._

"Ehm, Cody," Lopmon asked worried, "I can't evolve yet"

Cody's eyes widened with fear as Wendimon stepped forward, drooling from his mouth. Instantly Cody broke into a run, away from Wendimon. She wasn't sure what was driving her to run, but both her brain and body screamed at her for staying close to it.

"Why are we running?" Lopmon asked as he was trying to keep up. "Shouldn't we fight?"

Cody didn't respond but kept running for what felt like hours until taking a turn to the right, "I.. I'm scared" Cody muttered leaning against the remains of a wooden building, breathing heavily as she saw the other Partner Digimon fighting around her. The sound Wendigomon's heaving footsteps came closer. Lopmon stood by her side equally exhausted.

"I... I can't believe... I can't believe something like that is after us" Lopmon said, his breathing slightly stiff from the running.

"But, we can't stay scared" Cody stated her breathing picking up, "Like the others, we have to find-" she said before a large hand burst through the wall, an inhuman growl following. The two quickly picked up themselves and broke into a run before stopping after just a few feet.

The growling intensified as the large hand ripped itself to the right, tearing through the wood, with a powerful motion from behind the wall the beast slammed into the wall bringing it down. "And now I shall feast!" Wendimon roared.

"No. No more!" Cody yelled at Wendimon who tilted his head as if he enjoyed her struggles. "I can't keep running anymore" her voice strained. "We can't fall behind the others" she said turning her head to Lopmon, who nodded. "We too. We too are strong!" she declared as a burst of light appeared from her Digivice.

"Lopmon Evolve!" Lopmon announced as the bright light enveloped his body. Inside the light his body grew taller, his limbs grew longer and his chocolate brown fur left his body leaving him in a purplish pink and his ears grew slimmer. He was dressed in a yellow outfit with a blue bandana around his neck. In his hands, a pair of iron claws. "Turuiemon!"

_Turuiemon, Adult Level Digimon. A martial artist Digimon discovered within the hinterlands of a Chinese mountain province. It pursued the viruses that exploit e-mails to do evil as their eternal enemy, and wandered the world. Although it is blessed with the makings of an unparalleled Ch'uan Fa, it is still developing it. It uses the original Rabbit's Fang Fist that it has worked out. Its Special Attack is Pika Sparking._

"That's so cool!" Cody grinned, her Partner finally joining the others in the ranks of Adult.

"So cool," Turuiemon replied with a confident smirk, "I think it's time we show him a little something about ruining other's houses!"

* * *

**Start of Insert Song  
Full Force by RIDER CHIPS  
0:00 - 1:35**

* * *

Within seconds Turuiemon had run directly in front of Wendimon, delivering a powerful punch with his right hand, sending the larger Digimon stumbling back as it roared in pain, a shockwave echoing from it as it roared.

_In the same old scenery I suddenly see_

"Destroyed Voice, huh" Turuiemon noted before sprinting to the right, Wendimon instantly noticing, and threw his own body toward Turuiemon, its left arm swung out ramming into Turuiemon sending him crashing into one of the now burned out buildings.

_Myself, alone now, walking slowly_

"Turuiemon!" Cody called out, her only response was a few wooden boards flying out from the wall he'd crashed into.

_There's no time to hesitate, this isn't a daydream_

"I'm just fine, though that did sting a little" Turuiemon commented in a smug tone as he appeared within the hole he'd come through. "And now it's time we get serious" he grinned as his iron claws flipped down, readying them for combat.

_A tragedy begins the moment we meet_

Instantly he leapt directly toward Wendimon, unleashing a flurry of swipes with his claws. Wendimon brought up his large arms and swung wildly to hit the smaller opponent.

_You are unique, nobody can take your place_

But with speed not on his side it simply looked like Wendimon sluggishly swung his arms around himself.

_Your existence is special, don't hesitate…it's time to fight!_

"Things aren't looking in your favor are they" Turuiemon chuckled as he picked up the pace and delivered quick slashes to Wendimon's legs before skidding between them, appearing behind the large Digimon.

_Full force, you have to run faster than yesterday, that's the rules_

"Little one, angers Wendimon!" Wendimon howled as he sluggishly turned around looking at where Turuiemon should have been.

_Keep on moving outside your boundaries_

"Wendimon makes it easy for little one" Turuiemon retorted mimicking Wendimon's slow speech pattern as he came sprinting from the left, his claws ready.

_Full force, if that confidence called strength_

"Club Arm!" Wendimon roared as he swung his arms forward, extending them at his elbow joints.

_Floods through your body all the time, everything will turn to strength_

Turuiemon jumped and continued to run on the large arms, before he jumped from the arm and into the air, he gave a quick flip before diving toward Wendimon, "Pika Sparking!" he announced before his claws made their way through Wendimon who fell to his knees before collapsing into a pile of data, being absorbed into the ground.

* * *

**End of Insert Song  
Full Force by RIDER CHIPS**

* * *

"Cody, are you okay?" Maya called as she and the others came running, their Partners following.

"We're just fine since Lopmon evolved" Cody grinned giving a thumbs up.

"A bit banged up, but I can go on with no problems" Turuiemon assured.

"But with all this rebuilding we might be rather late for finding that guy" Leon commented as he looked around, they were at the remains of a large square. A few fires still burning in the remaining buildings that hadn't fallen apart.

Suddenly a manic laughter echoed through the square, "Rebuilding?" a voice cackled, "That's a good one" it laughed.

"Like you can defeat the Chosen, we already beat Devimon, we can take you!" Walter declared confidently in no general direction.

The laughter stopped, "Devimon?" it questioned, "That weakling is nothing! I could beat him without breaking a sweat!" it added before breaking out in another manic laughter.

"Show yourself and I'll break that confidence!" Leon hissed angered.

"Ask and thou shall receive" the voice responded in a sarcastic tone. "Nail Bone!" echoed throughout the square and a powerful yellow beam zigzagged down from the sky crashing into Orgemon sending him to the ground before he reverted back to Impmon.

"What in the world?" Michael muttered.

"And you thought you could beat me" the voice manically laughed and a rust red flash appeared in the sky before it rocketed itself in Dark Tyrannomon, the large dinosaur crashing down into the side of a building, reverting back to his smaller black dinosaur like form, Black Agumon.

"Show yourself!" Walter yelled.

The only response was the sound of manic laughter until two words were yelled out, "Nail Bone!" and as the words were spoken, the yellow beam zigzagged down from above hitting Cyclomon who on the spot was reverted back into Gizamon.

"I'm scared" Miku muttered weakly.

"I'll protect you" DORUgamon assured looking at his partner.

"If we stick together we should manage" Maya added.

"Cute" the voice crackled before it, in a flash smashed itself into XV-Mon knocking him back to V-Mon before he crashed onto the ground, Ryan running to his side. As fast as the flash of rust red appeared it vanished.

"Great, he's hiding again" Cody grunted looking around. The sound of electricity cackled through the area.

"Nail Bone!" the manic voice laughed out as not one, but three beams fell from the sky and crashed down on the remaining Adult Level Partners, sending them back to their Child Level forms. "And you thought you could beat me" the voice cackled.

"We'll just evolve and then beat you down again!" Walter hissed.

"I think they're out of power if you ask me" the voice responded sarcastically as a large shape started to decent from above. Silver-grey boots with rust red something at the heels. Black pants of what looked to be leather going up to a piece of cloth a few shades darker than its body. A rust red skeleton body. A large black orb behind its ribcage. On its back a pair of black wings. Its head was like a skulls, the jaw was rust red like its body but everything else on the skull was black, tiny wings sticking out from the skull. In its hands a large staff, at one end parts of the staff was gripping around a yellow orb, the other end had a hook like form.

_SkullSatamon, Perfect Level Digimon. Pursuing strength and destruction, it fell to the Dark Area as a Fallen Angel Digimon with its appearance a ruin of what it once was. However, its wickedness was refined even more, so that its dark powers are unfathomable. Its Digicore, concentrated with mighty powers of darkness, is the characteristic of Demon-species Digimon called the "Dark Core". Its Special Attack is Nail Bone._

"Now then, Chosen Kids" SkullSatamon laughed, slapping the staff into its other hand in a relaxed motion, walking closer to the Chosen. "Time to kill you!" he manically laughed as he held the staff above his head, the hook side at the top.

"I don't want to die!" Miku yelled, her voice cracking, filled with fear.

"Miku!" DORUmon yelled with his last ounces of strength and just then SkullSatamon swung his staff down. The deafening sound of metal meeting metal echoed, sending off a powerful gust of wind.

Standing in front of SkullSatamon, blocking the staff was Jewelbeemon, his star tipped spear locking the staff in place. Behind him, Tsukasa stood, her duster coat flapping wildly in from the wind, slapping against her legs. "Mind I show up?" she asked turning toward the Chosen with a toothy grin.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**!Comments!**

**So, Tsukasa plays a fun role at this point and some might have noticed what kind of role that is. Don't worry it's for setting up later events.**

**Yes, I skipped out on most of the fights in this chapter because the only relevant for moving the story was Lopmon evolving and SkullSatamon wrecking completely.**

**I'll admit the battle setup felt a bit like a chore because I needed reasoning for why the others weren't with Cody.**

**!Trivia!**

**SkullSatamon is loosely inspired by Kyosuke Kiryu's Dark Signer persona from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Vexed Feelings

**Digimon Connections**

**!Comments!**

**Merry Holidays to people around. Happy *Insert holiday* if you don't celebrate Christmas.**

**And totally unrelated I think I've already decided on what I want to be this fics next Opening Theme. Way before it'll even be noted. Oh well, START was the same about that. It was picked out I think around Chapter Three or Four but didn't show up before Chapter Ten.**

**So after a breather period in terms of open plot it will finally start to show itself. Or well, a period where it haven't been out in the open but hidden away in small hints and all. But all in due time.**

**The Chosen are still working their way toward the **Old One** whoever that is to get more answers.**

* * *

**Opening Theme  
START by Nakagauchi Masataka**

**Chapter Fourteen  
Vexed Feelings**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Leon sneered at Tsukasa, not even reacting to her grin nor the abrupt change in how she carried herself.

"I was around" Tsukasa replied bored, turning her upper body a bit more to face them better. "Jewelbeemon and I can always leave again if you don't want us here"

"Looking at the situation..." Leon grunted, he paused for a few seconds as to swallow his own pride, "Stay"

"I knew you'd say that" Tsukasa grinned to herself before turning her attention back at the two Perfects.

"I'm surprised" SkullSatamon said as he and Jewelbeemon were fighting for superiority with their locked weapons. "I didn't think any of the Chosen could become Perfect"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, we're not part of the Chosen" Tsukasa retorted crossing her arms over her chest. "We're just passing by!" she grinned pointing her index finger at SkullSatamon, "Remember it!"

"Whatever" SkullSatamon laughed as he broke the weapon lock, jumping a few feet back, his laughter slowly turning more manic, "I don't care, you're more satisfying than that bunch"

"So you like a good fight huh?" Tsukasa smiled. "We can give him that, can't we?" she asked out loud, looking at Jewelbeemon. The large insectoid Digimon nodded at her before turning his attention back to SkullSatamon in front of him.

* * *

**Start of Insert Song  
Clear Mind by Masaaki Endoh  
0:00 - 1:50**

* * *

"I hope you will satisfy me!" SkullSatamon laughed.

"Now then, Jewelbeemon," Tsukasa said extending her arm at Jewelbeemon, instantly in a fluid motion she bent her arm up in front of her face, the back of her hand facing Jewelbeemon, "It's Showtime"

_Once I tear myself away from the tangled web of time,_

As the words left Tsukasa's mouth, Jewelbeemon rushed forward with his spear, aiming at SkullSatamon's head with his spear. Quickly SkullSatamon stepped left avoiding the initial thrust.

_make a break to the limits,_

Both Digimon instinctively reacted on the second move. Jewelbeemon swung his arms down while dashing to the right, forcing his spear to swing the same direction as SkullSatamon avoided.

_and join together my desperate feelings, I'll go, my way._

At the same time SkullSatamon brought up his staff, the two weapon's clashing sending another gust of wind flying out from them.

_With your passion boiling red,_

The blow itself sent both Digimon flying backwards, their feet skidding along the ground, ripping up the earth.

_once you pass the monochromatic scenery,_

The moment their momentum stopped they both pushed forward clashing with their weapons once again, sending another blast of wind through the square.

_overtake it going full speed, nonstop_

"This is what Digimon of the next level can do..." Walter spoke half in shock, half angered, his fist shaking, "I don't like feeling this useless" he muttered looking at his shaking fist.

_I wanna reach it faster than anyone else_

"If this is what we're up against here..." Maya said, "I don't want to know what else lurks here"

_'Cause I got people I have to protect_

"When Angewomon said similar evil intentions as the Digimon Director, I don't think we expected even stronger enemies" Leon noted.

_Crazy, Keep on Driving! More intense_

"We are suddenly horribly underpowered" Ryan mumbled, his eyes looking between their Partner's and the two Perfect Digimon exchanging blows, a small gust of wind flowing their direction every now and then.

_Drive on, it's a one way road where you can't turn back_

"Keep going" Tsukasa calmly commanded as Jewelbeemon jumped a few feet back, avoiding a swing from the sharp end of SkullSatamon's staff.

_Keep on, Burning Soul! Make 'em burn hot,_

"This is good, kid!" SkullSatamon howled in laughter, "I haven't felt this excited about a fight in a long time" he laughed as he started to spin his staff above his head, yellow energy forming within the yellow orb. Tsukasa gave a small nod at Jewelbeemon as prismatic energy started to swirl around him before collecting itself at the tip of his spear, the square lighting up from the bright energy.

_and just like a storm, get rid of all in your way, so at full throttle..._

"Nail Bone!" "Spike Buster!" the two Digimon announced. Jewelbeemon thrust his staff forward, prismatic energy shooting out, ripping the earth up as it went along. SkullSatamon simply swung his staff yellow and as he did yellow energy shot out, zigzagging across the ground, cracking it. The two attacks collided in a large explosion, lighting up the entire village. Dust and wind flying through the square.

_Let's go, Clear Mind!_

* * *

**End of Insert Song  
Clear Mind by Masaaki Endoh**

* * *

"This have been very satisfying!" SkullSatamon's voice echoed in laughter, "Much more than those kids" his voice continued. "I look forward to our next meeting"

Tsukasa let out a small sigh, "So he got away..."

"Sorry" Jewelbeemon said.

"Don't worry about it" Tsukasa replied looking at her Partner before turning to the Chosen, placing her hands on her hips she sighed, "You really are a sorry bunch. I mean really, you couldn't even do anything to him in a seven-to-one battle. If you really want to keep playing heroes you better get your act together because there is no way you'll survive anything if a single Perfect level will beat you all without breaking a sweat! But who am I to judge. You can play around in the Digital World all you want to if that makes you happy enough. Just don't cry when you're about to get killed"

"And why should we care what you think?!" Leon hissed.

"Because clearly you're not concerned with your own well being" Tsukasa coldly shot back, "Be happy I was around to save your sorry behind. Consider the next time"

"Next time?" Maya asked.

"Man, you don't know anything do you?" Tsukasa laughed mockingly. "This continent is nothing like the island from before. That island don't have very strong Digimon, at most you might find a few Perfect Level Digimon in certain parts of that island"

"Let me get this right" Ryan said, "This place is filled with a lot tougher Digimon than before. And if we can't keep up with those things, they'll kill us"

"At least you understood it" Tsukasa commented with a nod. "But go to that whatever guy you're heading to. Either he'll help you, help you get home or unlock the secret behind Perfect Level. You can decide for yourselves what you want him to know" she stated turning back to Jewelbeemon. "Now let's get out of here while you can still fly. I'd hate walking from here"

"Why do you even care about what we do here?" Walter shouted annoyed, getting Tsukasa's attention.

"Because you're useless if you die now" Tsukasa called back as Jewelbeemon lifted her up. "So try not to die yet, would you!" she shouted as Jewelbeemon took to the skies with his partner.

"Do you think it'll drive them forward?" Jewelbeemon asked as they flew through the sky.

"It should force them to think over what they're doing here" Tsukasa replied. "I can't make them defeat SkullSatamon for me if they don't have the drive to reach Perfect"

"What about the real mission, the one they gave you when you became Director?" Jewelbeemon asked calmly.

"It was almost fully completed, they'll probably take care of the rest. "Tsukasa explained calmly, "Otherwise I wouldn't be sent to hunt down SkullSatamon, wouldn't you say?" she asked looking up at her Partner.

"I guess you're right about that" Jewelbeemon replied as he started to descent. "This is far enough right?"

"This will do for now" Tsukasa replied as she looked down on the area below them, a small part of the mountain curved out creating a natural shelter, trees covered most the visibility around the area and a small stream ran just near the area and continued down into the valley. "We'll rest here for the night and then tomorrow we'll continue on foot"

"Very well, I could use the rest" Jewelbeemon said as he dropped out of the sky, landing gracefully. Placing Tsukasa on the ground. Afterward he regressed back into the form of the small acorn like larva, Minomon.

"And now the question is whether or not they have the resolve to go forward" Tsukasa said as she gathered some branches from the ground. "I guess we'll see soon"

Meanwhile back at the Chosen, their Partner's had finally gotten back on their feet and shared the same concern as them.

"I can't believe we took a beating like that" Michael said looking around at the remains of the square, which really was nothing. Most of remaining houses had either burned to the ground or had been shattered during the battle between Jewelbeemon and SkullSatamon.

"I sure as hell want payback" Walter stated annoyed, "Nothing will get away with doing that to us, right Gizamon!" he proclaimed looking at his Partner.

"I hear you!" Gizamon agreed with a toothy grin.

"That's the spirit" Walter replied at his Partner. "Never quit!"

"I don't know if it's that simple" Leon commented looking at the others, "We did just get knocked around by something on a completely different level"

"Even if we lose, I don't think we should quit" Miku admitted, "It might be scary, but I want to believe in you all"

"Big words" Maya stated, "But I'm with you. I'm certain there's more to our Partner's, and everything than just stopping when the going gets tough."

"And it wouldn't be impossible to consider our Partner's could evolve past Adult?" Michael spoke out loud as he looked over at Black Agumon. "It sounds logical that they can evolve further anyway"

"Not that this is the most logical place in the world" Leon added.

"I'd say that's why we need to find that Digimon that know more about all this. If he really is one of the oldest Digimon then surely he would know anything" Cody suggested.

"He might even know the first Chosen" Miku giggled, getting all excited at the thought. "I wonder what kind of people they were"

"I don't think he know _that much_ about them" DORUmon sighed at his Partner.

"Aww" Miku moaned, "Are you sure?"

"Well ask him once we get there" Maya said, "Wherever there might be"

"Let's just find Nefertimon and get directions for him" Ryan spoke up.

"I hear you!" V-Mon grinned.

And so, regaining their composure, the group made their way back to the church like building within the village. Or in this case, the remains of it. The far right side of the building had collapsed entirely, with most of the front having been ravaged by the fires that had spread throughout the town.

"Man, this place really got roughed up" Michael commented as he looked around.

"I don't know about you, but this really vexes me" Leon muttered annoyed.

"I can't believe it spread this far" Cody said looking around.

"You made it out alive?" Nefertimon asked coming from behind some of the lesser burned out buildings.

"Barely" Ryan replied, "But we know now, we need to get stronger. A lot stronger"

Nefertimon let out a sigh, "I think I understand what you're aiming for" she said, "You're going to rush into getting stronger. You should think about what you're going to do"

"We have thought over it!" Leon retorted, "And we fought SkullSatamon. And he defeated all our Partners in their Adult form, without breaking a sweat!"

"How..? Why would he even let you leave that fight alive?!" Nefertimon asked shocked, the thought of being against SkullSatamon and living to tell the tale seemed foreign to her.

"Because we were saved, by the former Digimon Director" Ryan explained, "I don't know if it was always possible for her, but that Digimon that's with her. It can evolve past Adult. And it fought on par with SkullSatamon"

"The former Digimon Director have an interest in what you're doing?" Nefertimon spoke surprised. "If that's the case then yes, you need to learn more"

"So what way should we walk to reach that old one that know about the Chosen?" Michael asked.

"The faster we know... The faster we can stop SkullSatamon from attacking towns like this" Leon said as he looked at the destruction that had taken place. Digimon from around the village were already helping each other out of the rubble.

"There is nothing good coming out of battle's like this taking place" Maya said quietly looking over the town.

"Very well. If you head west from here," Nefertimon said turning about ninety degrees to the left. "Then you'll reach a small path going into the hills. Within them, _he_ lives." The group turned in the same direction as Nefertimon. As most of the town had been burned to the ground they had full view out of it and could see a small forest peaking out over a hill.

"Let's get going then, we could probably make it before noon" Walter said as he started to walk, Gizamon following suit.

"Let's hope we can get stronger" Michael grinned at Black Agumon as the two followed.

"I can't wait to show that SkullSatamon a thing or two" B. Agumon replied.

"We thank you for helping us gain the knowledge we seek" Maya said bowing at Nefertimon.

"Don't worry. You want to do for us what we all wish we could do ourselves. So any help we Digimon can give is always good" Nefertimon replied as the Chosen made their way out of the town. "You might even be our last hope" Nefertimon added low enough for no one to notice.

Meanwhile a couple of Digimon were standing next to each other, a few monitors floating in the air around them. Blinking whenever the being on the other end voiced an opinion.

"So why are we letting all these Digimon do as they want?" a voice asked calmly.

"Our orders are simply to watch and we will follow them, there is no more to it!" another voice sternly demanded.

"Feels dull" a third said.

"Are you questioning His orders?!" the second voice hissed.

"No, not at all" the third one replied.

"Good. Wouldn't have anyone disobeying the orders given by Him" the second voice said.

"So we just sit here and wait?" a fourth asked.

"We cannot do anything before _they_ do" a fifth replied.

"And therefore we will wait. Until the time is right" the second voice said. The remaining grumbled somewhat in agreement.

At a different location, within a large dark room lit only by purple flames hanging from chandeliers and one large tube in the center of the room.

"How's the progress?" SkullSatamon asked a small mechanical Digimon, it had a small cracked glass cube on the top of its head, with a small computer like structure within it. Part of its mechanical face was cracked revealing an organic eye and flesh.

_Nanomon, Perfect Level Digimon. It is very good at fixing and using electrical equipment, but it does not work well with people. It was once a Vaccine Digimon used to restore crashed computers, but it was attacked by a strong Virus Digimon, which destroyed its logic circuits and made it run wild. Despite its small stature, Nanomon can easily delete bigger and stronger Digimon. Its Special Attack is Plug Bomb._

"Work is progressing according to schedule" Nanomon explained in a monotone voice. "If nothing goes wrong, then work will be finished in time"

"Good, I'll show those bastards what happen when you mess with someone chosen by the Demon Lords" SkullSatamon laughed. "I'll show them all! And then _I_, SkullSatamon will rule the remains of the Digital World!" he bellowed.

And finally, with the Chosen. They had been walking all night and finally had they reached the area Nefertimon was talking about, hidden behind trees and put in shade by the surrounding hills was...

"Nefertimon can't seriously mean this is it" Walter said confused, "It's a goddamn small hut!" he hissed referring to the very small circular building, with a small chimney on top, smoke coming out of it.

"Maybe he just wants the peace and quiet from all the problems in the Digital World" Miku said with a smile.

"Well I guess we just have to knock" Cody suggested walking up to the door.

"I want answers, so knock" Leon demanded.

"Don't have to be so demanding about it" Cody said with a sigh before knocking on the door.

A minute passed without anyone opening. "Maybe he isn't home?" Miku guessed.

"Who leaves a fire going inside a house if you're not there?" Ryan asked.

"Apparently this guy" Cody replied before knocking again.

"_I'm coming, I'm coming, I heard you the first time_" a muffled voice said from within the house.

"Sounds old" Miku said leaning to DORUmon.

"Well he is known as the _Old One_" DORUmon replied to his Partner.

And instantly the door swung open, revealing the Old One to be... What looked like a small old man with wild white hair and a equally wild beard, with large human feet, with a patch of white hair on each. Dressed in what looked like a old and outworn beige dress. It wore brown gloves and in one hand it had a staff with a large yellow paw at the top.

"Jijimon at your service" the small hairy Digimon said.

_Jijimon, Unknown Level Digimon. As its existence as an ancient in the Digital World, it is a wise and intelligent Digimon who is said to know everything about the Digital Worlds knowledge and protects those weaker than itself, though it rarely fights. For some reasons, it is believed that it can summon humans to the Digital World in times of crisis. Its Special Attack is Hang on Death._

"We're sent to talk to an old man..." Leon muttered in shock as Jijimon gave a hearty chuckle.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Now then, more questions this time around. Who is the Digimon that were talking together waiting for the ability to act? Just what is SkullSatamon planning and what answers will the Chosen receive from Jijimon?**

**!Glossary!**

**Nanomon = Datamon**

**!Trivia!**

**Tsukasa's Partner Digimon, Wormmon, have only ever appeared in front of the Chosen as Stingmon and Jewelbeemon.**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Talk of the Elder

**Digimon Connections**

**!Comments!**

**Well then, it's been awhile hasn't it? Almost two months. I've been a bit in doubt as to how I would go on with this chapter, so I'd been writing Pokémon which I had thought of for a long time but never gone anywhere with. But I think I've nailed how to proceed.**

**Another thing that came to mind was actually where to go after Connections. There's not a lot of detail regarding it yet, but what I have will be at the end of this chapter.**

**This chapter contains story. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Opening Theme  
START by Nakagauchi Masataka**

**Chapter Fifteen  
Talk of the Elder**

* * *

"So what brings you to my little home?" Jijimon asked as he let the Chosen inside the small hut, it was simply one large room with light brownish walls, a small fire place and what looked like old and comfy chairs and sofas. He led the Chosen to sit.

"We've been told you would know more about the Chosen" Maya explained as she sat down in the sofa with Miku and Cody joining her on it.

"Well," Jijimon asked as he sat down on the chair closest to the fireplace, the remaining Chosen picking whatever chairs were left, "how much do you want to know?"

"All of it" Leon said as he crossed his arms.

"All of it you say," Jijimon replied as he rubbed his beard, "it's a long story"

"We all agree we need to know what we're doing here," Michael said, "so please do tell us everything"

Jijimon let out a small cough and rubbed his beard once more, "If I were to start the beginning, this will take us thousands of years back, in the Digital World, to when humans first visited the Digital World. However, in your world only twelve years have passed since then,"

"Only… Only twelve years?!" Maya spoke surprised. "That can't be right,"

"Oh, but it is. The event that disrupted the time period between the two worlds is what the last humans did to save both worlds" Jijimon explained, "They saved both worlds from an evil Digimon whose very existence threatened to destroy both worlds."

"Would it have to do with the 'terrorist bomb' in Shibuya twelve years ago?" Maya asked.

Jijimon paused for a moment, "It may indeed be how the humans explained the incident" he concluded.

"I still don't see what the two events have to do with each other" Walter commented as he rolled his eyes.

"How else would you explain a giant monster to everyone?" Miku asked leaning toward him, "You can't just say giant monster attacks Tokyo"

"I… Well how should I know that?" Walter replied with a grunt.

Jijimon let out a cough before he continued, "As I said, the first humans saved both worlds, but it was only possible because the Digital World helped them" he explained before pausing, "Providing this help to the humans however drained much of the energy left in the Digital World as the 'monster' existence was breaking down both worlds. So after the 'monster' was forced away the Digital World had to reboot itself to heal the damage done to it."

"You keep saying it was simply a monster that did all these things," Leon said, pausing for a moment, "does that mean it's not a Digimon?"

Jijimon let out a small laugh, "It was a Digimon, but no one knows the name of it" he explained, "So those of us in the Digital World that knows the tale do not have a name to refer it as"

"I guess that makes sense," Cody said, "and anything that could force the Digital World to something that extreme most live up to the name of 'monster', don't you think?"

"The girl gets it" Jijimon said with a light chuckle.

"But what does all this have to do with us being Chosen, now?" Michael asked.

"Well you see, after the Digital World rebooted itself, sealing itself off from the other world, which made time move a lot faster here as opposed to in your world, it was made that whenever the Digital World is in grave danger, humans like the ones that previously saved the world would return,"

"But haven't we already defeated this grave danger?" Walter grunted, "We've already stopped the Digimon Director and Devimon,"

"But what about those that put them up to that task?" Jijimon inquired.

"So you're saying that we're here to stop whoever is above them?" Walter asked.

"What about Perfect Level?" Ryan asked, "We can't keep up with Digimon like SkullSatamon"

"You wish to know about the level beyond?" Jijimon responded with a new question, "Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"We're ready," Leon said, "we won't be able to save anything if we aren't on their level"

"Very well, but first you must know of the two concepts that are the base for evolving to Perfect," Jijimon said, his tone much more serious.

"Do you think they'll be able to further our goals?" Tsukasa asked out loud, she was sitting on a small rock with her feet placed in a small stream running next to it.

"Well, it will have to do with what they learn, wouldn't it?" Wormmon replied, "Are you even sure we can use them?"

"As long as they fulfill their pur-" Tsukasa said before getting interrupted.

"I finally find you!" a male voice shouted angered.

"Oh," Tsukasa commented turning her head at the source, her eyes meeting with Gokuwmon's, "and what do a simple disciple want with me, huh?" she spoke uncaringly.

"Your trivial remarks mean nothing, as of now Sanzomon is making the preparations to end you and your accomplices," Gokuwmon said in a boastful tone.

"Took long enough" Tsukasa said with a shrug as she stood up, "Was that it?"

"You…!" Gokuwmon muttered, "You don't even fear when the Royal Knights are going to appear?!"

Tsukasa laughed, "Fear them?" she asked before breaking out in manic laughter, "I've been waiting for them to appear!"

"Whatever has tainted you surely has made you mad," Gokuwmon said, "You've been anticipating the Royal Knights to move?!"

"Are you surprised?" Tsukasa asked, "I'm actually surprised it took Sanzomon so long to even get moving," she said as she walked across the rocky ground toward the boots and socks near a fire which were mainly just embers at this point. "I thought Lilithmon gave it away?"

"It made us skeptical, that's why we were prepared in case you did something irrational," Gokuwmon said, tensing the grip around his staff.

"Like… Burning down a temple?" Tsukasa asked with a light giggle, "But surely you didn't come here just to tell me the Royal Knights might finally start making their move?"

"You're right…" Gokuwmon said, pausing as he lifted up his staff, "I came here to save them the trouble of finding you!" he yelled rushing forward toward Tsukasa, not noticing Wormmon making a move as well.

"Wormmon Evolve!" Wormmon announced as the magenta light caused his body to break apart into small pixels, swirling around they started to rearrange themselves in a more humanoid shape, before forming the shape of an insectoid body. "Stingmon!"

Arm spike and staff met midair and the collision of the weapons unleashed a flurry of sparks as both Digimon jumped back, Stingmon landing in front of Tsukasa holding an arm in front of her.

"I see you've improved slightly," Gokuwmon grinned, "but it's not enough to beat a Perfect like me!"

"It's time to show him the true strength we have," Tsukasa said as she lifted her Digivice toward Stingmon.

"To access the level beyond Adulthood," Jijimon said, "it requires multiple things, firstly it requires one of two types of mindset."

"One of two mindsets?" Maya asked.

"Yes, the harmonized mindset. It has been called Clear Mind for as long as we elders remember, it lets you block out everything except the task at hand giving it your full focus," Jijimon explained.

The harmonized Clear Mind," Maya muttered looking at Renamon.

"The other is not as much a mindset as it is a way of person, the passionate Burning Soul, where you burn for your own belief with a powerful passion, letting you surpass your limitations."

"And the passionate Burning Soul" Leon said looking down at his hand.

"So, what's the other requirement besides the Burning Soul and Clear Mind?" Walter asked.

"To have a Digivice with the right software, to channel the power of the Burning Soul and Clear Mind to your Digimon," Jijimon explained, "without the software there's a chance that your Digivice cannot handle it and breaks, or the evolution past Adulthood… Gets corrupted and ends as a Dark Evolution."

"Like what the Digimon Director did to DORUmon?" Miyu asked, her voice shaking.

"It's not impossible, there's no telling how a Digivice reacts to the overload." Jijimon said.

"So either it breaks or turns out Partner into a monster…" Cody muttered, "I'd rather have neither of those options."

"Then you do best in finding the Upgrade Cards" Jijimon said.

"And where do we find these cards?" Walter asked.

"Let me prepare that for you, for now you can stay here till tomorrow" Jijimon said as he jumped off the chair he'd been sitting in, "Feel at home while you're here," he added happily as he walked toward a staircase in the far end of the room.

"So we need to find these so called Upgrade Cards for our Digivice," Michael said tapping a finger on his chin, "just how are we going to do that?"

"I don't think there's anything to do but trust Jijimon on this," Cody replied, "he's not the elder for nothing."

"I still don't trust him," Walter muttered as he leaned back on the couch staring at the ceiling, "there's something about him."

"You're just too distrusting." Leon stated.

"What was that?" Walter grunted, staring at Leon.

"Can you two not fight for just five minutes, please?" Maya said with a sigh.

"I think it's just their way of trying to cope with all this," Michael commented, "it's a lot of things to take in all at once. But something tells me those two, they're Burning Soul material" he grinned.

"Well they're both hotheaded so you might be on to something," Cody added.

"I wonder what I am" Miku spoke out loud, her legs dangling just over the floor.

"Well, you're not as hotheaded as those two," Maya said pointing at Leon and Walter who was still staring each other down, their Partner Digimon looking sort of confused at the commotion.

"If they can blow off all that steam here, it'll be beneficial for later," Ryan said, "we can't have their ego's clashing when we really need them to focus."

"But it shows how close we've already become," Miku said with a smile, "we all feel like good friends already."

"Well good might be overdoing it," Cody grinned pointing at Leon and Walter, "at least when those two are added in the calculation."

"True," Ryan added nodding.

"True strength you say?!" Gokuwmon hissed as he took a hesitant step backwards, "There's no way you have access to _that_!"

"Oh," Tsukasa said, tilting her head to the left, "but I do possess the Clear Mind…" she chuckled as her lips curved into a manic smile, "The Clear Mind to focus on the task at hand, destroying you!"

"A human that isn't Chosen… Having the Clear Mind… Impossible!" Gokuwmon shouted, his voice shaking.

"Oh but I am Chosen," Tsukasa said as she rolled up the sleeve on her right arm, revealing the purple mark on her arm, It looked like a slightly egg-shaped circle with a crown in the center. Around it were triangular shapes pointing toward the circle itself, "They might be Chosen by the Digital World to save it. Me? I'm Chosen to wield the Mark of the King, NOAH!"

"So that's why you're here, that's why the Demons wanted you," Gokuwmon reasoned, "They want the Mark to their own bidding."

"I don't care what they want the Mark for," Tsukasa replied, "I'm not doing what they want, I'm using them for my own reasons!"

"Interesting… This information will be valuable to the Sanzomon and the Knights when I'm done playing with you," Gokuwmon grinned.

"Didn't I tell you, I'm focused on destroying you," Tsukasa laughed, "Stingmon, it is show time!" she said raising her voice as the mark glowed brightly with a purple light and her Digivice with a strong magenta light. "Clear Mind!"

* * *

**Start of Insert Song  
Clear Mind by Masaaki Endoh  
0:00 – 1:50**

* * *

"Stingmon…!" Stingmon declared as the strong light covered his entire body, "Super-Evolve!" within the light Stingmon's body slowly changed shape, his lower body slimming down, and his large forearms gained a sharper spiked form and underneath it humanoid hands appeared. His head slimmed slightly down and his antenna became slimmer, and in his right hand a large spear with a large star pointed shape at the end appeared. "Jewelbeemon!" he announced as the light died down.

"So you really have it…" Gokuwmon muttered, "But it won't change a single thing!" he yelled as he ran toward Jewelbeemon.

_Once I tear myself away from the tangled web of time,_

Jewelbeemon swiftly spun his spear, locking it with Gokuwmon's staff, sparks erupting from the cheer force of metal meeting metal.

_Make a break to the limits,_

"Is this really all you can do?" Gokuwmon sneered as neither of them seemed to even budge.

_And join together my desperate feelings, I'll go, my way._

"That's my line!" Jewelbeemon retorted as his wings started buzzing at high speed, pushing him forward inch by inch, Gokuwmon's feet dragging over the rocky surface.

_With your passion boiling red,_

"I won't give up yet!" Gokuwmon hissed as he with all his might tried to withstand the insectoid Digimon.

_Once you pass the monochromatic scenery,_

"I admire your passion, but it won't be enough!" Jewelbeemon retorted, as he delivered a powerful kick at Gokuwmon's side.

_Overtake it going full speed, nonstop_

"That won't do!" Gokuwmon shouted as he broke the weapon lock and jumped backwards.

_I wanna reach it faster than anyone else_

"Why are you distancing yourself from me?" Jewelbeemon asked as he spun the spear, placing himself in a battle ready stance.

_'Cause I got people I have to protect_

"To use my weapon, the Nyoikinkobou, to its fullest potential!" Gokuwmon retorted as the staff in his hands, the Nyoikinkobou suddenly grew in length and Gokuwmon unleashed a flurry of stabs with the staff forcing Jewelbeemon to move onto the defensive. "How's that!" Gokuwmon boasted.

_Crazy, Keep on Driving! More intense_

"For you, it's acceptable," Jewelbeemon said relaxed, "but it won't change anything!" he added raising his voice and his wings started buzzing at high speed and he burst into the air.

_Drive on, it's a one way road where you can't turn back_

"But can you dodge the strike of lightning?" Gokuwmon grinned as he slammed the staff into the ground, "Lighting-speed Attack!" he yelled as the staff extended itself into the clouds, which quickly started darkening.

_Keep on, Burning Soul! Make 'em burn hot, and just like a storm, get rid of all in your way, so at full throttle..._

"Interesting," Jewelbeemon muttered as he broke into a dash toward Gokuwmon, "but I am faster!" he yelled as prismatic energy swirled around him and his staff, "Spike Buster!" he yelled and at that moment the roar of thunder erupted over the area.

_Let's go, Clear Mind._

* * *

**End of Insert Song  
Clear Mind by Masaaki Endoh**

* * *

"Jeez, you're insane" Tsukasa muttered as she walked closer, "using your own weapon as a lightning rod to supercharge your own attack" she said as she looked over the charred remains of Gokuwmon.

"To think… To think you're that reckless in combat" Gokuwmon weakly said.

"And you're stubborn as hell," Tsukasa replied leaning directly over him. "Where is Sanzomon speaking to the Royal Knights?!" she hissed.

"Are you really that willing to throw your own life away?" Gokuwmon asked his voice still weak.

"No, but I won't be sitting here patiently waiting for them to show up and come for me!" Tsukasa retorted.

"Well, you're going to settle for that," Gokuwmon muttered, "because I don't know."

Tsukasa made a clicking with her tongue before looking up at Jewelbeemon, "End him!" she grunted as she stepped over to the few embers remaining in the fire. There was the sound of a grunt, the sound of liquid splashing.

"So he doesn't know" Tsukasa muttered as she tried to get the fire going again.

"What do we do then?" Jewelbeemon asked as he walked over, reverting back to Minomon.

"We'll just consult our good luck, I guess," Tsukasa replied as she finally got some flames going. "Finally, maybe now I can dry my feet."

"_Sanzomon_" a calm voice echoed at Sanzomon, who stood at a small raised platform high up on a mountain. "_What brings thee?_"

"I ask of thee," Sanzomon said bowing her head, "I ask of thee to mobilize the Royal Knights."

"_The mobilization of my personal guard?_" the voice questioned, the echo still prominent in its tone. "_What matter is so grave that the Royal Knight's need to move out_?" it asked.

Sanzomon paused for a moment, before looking up and quietly she spoke a single word, "NOAH."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Yes, I did rip Burning Soul and Clear Mind from 5D's but I figured since I had decided to use the song, why not. And besides, it sounds pretty cool as well.**

**And I bet no one expected to see Gokuwmon and Sanzomon again, but alas here they appeared once more. And now the Chosen are learning of what they must do to advance to save the Digital World, and just what is it Tsukasa want?**

**So, I spoke of the possibilities of a sequel to Connections and DMI.**

**The idea was actually to make a continuation that takes place after Connections. Sort of like Connections takes place after Digital Monster Invasion (Even if their relation to each other came after Connections was started and before Digital Monster Invasion was finished, granted the storyline for Digital Monster Invasion had been set in place prior to Connections being made). There's some plot points that I can fit into the story that have been or isn't revealed as of yet that can be worked into a future storyline without affecting Connections main story.**

**Not a lot have been decided about it yet, only that it'll take place in Tokyo again, 20 years after Connections, that's **Thirty-Three Years** after Digital Monster Invasion, and of course be canon to the two fics.**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Advent of the Knights

**Digimon: Connections  
!Comments!**

**So things are getting involved and there's still a SkullSatamon on the loose and even the Royal Knights are a thing, more or less, if you ignore that missing Knight. My writing is starting to suffer the same issue I had during the end of DMI, I know what I want to cover, but I'm starting to get in doubt regarding the how. I'll end up with some weird writing choices, I just know it. **

**But I'm glad I'm scrapping an unfinished plotline and making it into something for the sequel because I was really uncertain as to how it would work out. So I guess you can expect some weird shortcuts in storytelling because it's either that or a lot of nothing at all happens while Perfects are introduced.**

**As some of you might have noticed I put up the first chapter in the sequel, Digimon: Destiny. It was really just to get it off my mind and I did a minor change to the title for the stories simply making it [Digimon: {title}] which have also been done to Connections and Digital Monster Invasion. So yeah, that's a thing that won't update for a long time.**

**Changed the Opening Theme because I felt like we're getting into things now, or they should if everything goes according to plan. And annoyingly I've been stuck the same place for three or so weeks, which is pretty annoying when you want to continue on. Damn you writer's block!**

* * *

**Opening Theme  
Deeper Deeper by ONE OK ROCK**

_Another step up  
it's takin' takin' takin' takin' long  
Always digging  
it's getting getting getting getting on  
Wherever you stand just start to walk  
Everywhere you go goes round and round  
It's coming back to what I know_

_The deep deep deeper we go  
Feeling alone, but it's oh so simple  
Let it go  
Dim dim dim the light's low  
But not blind, I can see the symbol  
Let it show  
Mighty story  
Don't hide it from me  
People get lost all the time  
Even if you notice it, ignore it  
And Good Good Days_

_Since we have been born, we have learned a lot  
As we get closer to death, we forget a lot  
When we realize, we are already ashes  
You can't leave behind proof of our life with a thing  
(I recommend that you live a life that someone will remember)_

_The deep deep deeper we go  
Feeling alone, but it's oh so simple  
Let it go  
Dim dim dim the light's low  
But not blind, I can see the symbol  
Let it show  
Mighty story  
Don't hide it from me  
People get lost all the time  
Even if you notice it, ignore it  
And Good Good Days_

_For anything, there is always  
an extra potential to grow!  
Build up something and change and surpass it!  
Keep repeating the necessary miracle! To the top_

_We never we never we will not stop right here (x8)_

_So choose wisely!  
Do what you do gotta get through  
There's not even a speck of time to be complaining  
Live without regretting  
Even if you live that way, there will still be regrets  
Is it over with something long covering you?  
No, it's more like you cover it and it's over  
With an extreme speed that isn't even measurable  
You see, Good Good-bye_

_Someday_

_Someway_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen  
Advent of the Royal Knights**

* * *

"_NOAH has awakened?_" the voice asked, a hint of surprise in the tone.

"Yes, and the bearer is somehow influenced by the Demon Lords," Sanzomon explained, "when she had sought out me at my temple Lilithmon appeared to give her something, and whatever kind of Digivice she is using, the taint of the Demon Lords is on it" she explained, "she left my temple by burning it to the ground,"

"_This may change things drastically_," the voice said, "_Do you know of NOAH's whereabouts?_"

"My apprentice was sent after her, to confront her and stop her," Sanzomon said, feeling slightly more relaxed at mentioning Gokuwmon. "I'm certain his location should be findable for you," she said, and she stood waiting still for a minute, the voice she was talking to being completely silent.

"_Your apprentice is no more,_" the voice said quietly. "_The bearer of NOAH ordered her Digimon to end his life,_"

"But her partner was only a mere Adult level Digimon, there should be no way for it to win" Sanzomon muttered, trying to take in the news of her dead apprentice.

"_NOAH's bearer is a Clear Mind user_," the voice explained, "_her Digimon could evolve to the Perfect level_"

"I can't believe we didn't anticipate that," Sanzomon muttered.

"_It could not be anticipated, it seems fate is having a finger in play with those chosen by Digimon_" the voice explained, "_As long as fate is not interfering with our true plans it doesn't matter what the humans here do, because even they will have to fall under my jurisdiction._"

"And what of the Royal Knights then?" Sanzomon asked, "Will they move out to prevent interference?"

"_I will further your doubt to the Knight's so they can voice their thoughts over the matter_," the voice calmly replied, "_but if they see this as a great threat just like you do, then I will let them act, that is the will of Yggdrasill_!"

* * *

Morning swept over the Digital World and the Chosen were slowly starting to wake up within Jijimon's hut.

"So, tell me again why I'm supposed to be trusting of some old Digimon?" Walter grunted as he sat up. He and the others were all sitting or standing within the main room of Jijimon's hut.

"I thought it was a normal thing to respect your elders?" Gizamon asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Respecting a person isn't the same thing as trusting them," Walter said, "I could respect for how good he was at something but that wouldn't mean I'd trust him with anything."

"Oh," Gizamon said, "That makes sense, I think."

"You're just too cynical," Leon commented, "we're guests in his home, we asked him a ton of questions and now you still doubt his integrity"

"That's pretty low" Cody muttered.

"Don't paint me the villain!" Walter hissed, "I'm just saying people aren't all they say they are"

"I see your point," Ryan said with a shrug, "but I don't think there's a reason to doubt him"

"These old Digimon are usually really nice," Lopmon chirped.

"You speak kind words of me, young one" Jijimon said happily as he came up the stairs, carrying a box under his arm. "I understand fully if you're skeptical and I don't mind it. It's good you can question the motives of others to make a good judgment of their character."

"I didn't think of it like that" Miku comments.

"He's right though," Renamon said, "You can't be certain if people have their own motives"

"Like Tsukasa when she helped us?" Leon sneered.

"It's not unlikely that she had her own reasons for helping us" Maya suggested.

"She seems like a nice girl, you know" Cody said.

"Seems and are, is two different things" Ryan replied.

"I'm certain your distrust for that girl is well placed as well," Jijimon said.

"Well she was the Digimon Director for a while," Maya said, "but the changes in her behavior and the abrupt change in leadership at that point makes me wonder."

"And that she started to help us," Miku brought up lifting a finger.

"There's probably some hidden motive, there always is" Leon muttered.

"Easy now," Impmon said, "let's focus on SkullSatamon now and worry about Tsukasa later"

"I guess you're right," Leon said before turning his attention to Jijimon, "What's in the box?"

"What you guys will need to save this world," Jijimon said, a smirk well hidden by his beard. Slowly he opened the box revealing what looked like seven SD-Cards within. "As the current Elder and appointed guide of the Chosen I was given the Upgrade Cards for your Digivices."

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?!" Walter practically shouted.

"It's all part of the test," Jijimon explained, his tone completely dry.

"You wanted to know if we could make up our minds, being set on searching for those cards," Maya said.

"Why did you do it like this?" DORUmon asked confused.

"Because if you knew there was an easy way out you might not have thought over it as well," Jijimon explained.

"That oddly makes sense," Black Agumon said.

"How do you of everyone find it logical?" Michael asked.

"Well, if I knew I was going to win a fight easily I wouldn't enjoy it." Black Agumon replied.

"You really are a blunt type of guy huh." Michael sighed.

"Well you're easygoing as well so you match up pretty well" Cody laughed.

Jijimon let out a small cough getting back the attention from the Chosen, "Now then, I'll hand you the Upgrade Cards now, there's a small slot underneath the Digivice where you can fit them." He explained as he walked between each of the Chosen, letting them take a card each.

"So we just insert them at the bottom?" Leon asked as he found a small part of the Digivice that clicked off.

"Correct," Jijimon said, "now I don't know how they'll react with you or how the new evolution sequence will happen."

"Winging it that should be easy enough," Walter grinned earning confused stares from the others. "What? We haven't had a clue as to what we've been doing so far, why start now?"

"There's a point there" Michael admitted with a laugh.

"So, let's take down SkullSatamon," Walter declared heading for the door,

"Well Jijimon, we thank you for your hospitality" Maya said bowing as they went outside.

"Don't worry about it. We have to help the Chosen of the Digital World." Jijimon replied waving them off.

"I was wondering when you'd get out of there," Tsukasa commented, sitting on a branch in a nearby tree, childishly swinging her legs back and forth.

"What do you want!?" Leon hissed.

"Easy now," Impmon muttered, "don't let her presence agitate you."

"I'll be agitated if that's what her presence does!" Leon shouted back.

"Wow, you really want at me that much?" Tsukasa laughed.

"Why are you even here? You're not a Chosen so what role do you play?" Michael asked.

"I do as I want," Tsukasa replied not even giving eye contact.

"You really have no respect for others," Ryan said.

"Respect needs to be earned, you haven't done anything to earn mine" Tsukasa commented shrugging.

"Why are you here?" Miku asked stepping a few feet forward.

"Why shouldn't I be right here?" Tsukasa asked back.

* * *

"For what matter are we having this meeting?" a large Digimon clad in heavy purple armor. He was seated at a long white table with thirteen chairs, though only four was occupied.

_Craniummon, Ultimate Level Digimon. It is a perfectionist, and competes with the other Royal Knights Digimon for the top two mission completion rates for Yggdrasill's orders. When fighting with an opponent, its policy is always to defeat it with one-on-one combat, and if the opponent is a formidable enemy, its delight is supreme. Cranniummon's armor had its code modified by Yggdrasill, and was changed into Black Digizoid. It has become possible for it to generate a weapon and shield from its armor by accessing its data. Its Special Attack is End Waltz._

"Something has come to the utmost attention of our Lord, why else would a meeting take place while we aren't at full capacity?" a different Digimon replied, it was clad in a brown and white armor, angelic wings on its back and the face of a beast on its helmet with a yellow mane of hair.

_Duftmon, Ultimate Level Digimon. A Holy Knight Digimon that is acknowledged even by the other "Royal Knights" as their foremost strategist. It has the invaluable ability to lead the Royal Knights, who each possess a dogma that they believe in. When it goes into personal combat it changes into "Leopard Mode" and races across the battlefield._ Its Special Attack is _Aussterben. (German for Extinction)_

"Even if it's of utmost attention from our Lord, the obligations of the out stationed Knight's cannot be forgotten" another Digimon stated, it's covered in a pink armor with yellow ornaments.

_LordKnightmon, Ultimate Level Digimon. A monarch which supervises all Knightmon, it is a Holy Knight Digimon and member of the "Royal Knights". More than morality, Lord Knightmon is faithful to what it personally regards as "Justice", and that end justifies their means. If it will bring about lasting peace, Lord Knightmon will find merit there, even with "Rule by Power". In its entirety, it has unparalleled ruthlessness in the execution of its duties, and it shows no compassion for the weak. Its Special Attack is Urgent Fear._

"You make it sound like it matters," a Digimon clad in golden armor commented.

_Magnamon, Adult Level Digimon. It possesses tremendous defensive ability, but also has offensive power equivalent to that of an Ultimate Digimon, or even greater. As for a person that has obtained the power of the "Digimental of Miracles", even if they fall into some kind of predicament, they would be able to overcome it due to power of those miracles, but they can only invoke this Miracle Item when it is appropriate. Its Special Attack is Extreme Jihad._

"It's good to see the four of you were available to assist our Lord," a Digimon clad in a white and golden armor said, its right arm was composed of a lance on its left is a large shield and a bright red cloak hangs loosely following it.

_Dukemon, Ultimate Level Digimon. It is a being containing contradictions, as it is a Virus attribute while also being called a guardian deity of the Net, and if its balance collapses, even due to a freak chance, it is possible for it to become a dangerous existence. It is clad in holy armor refined and constructed from 99.9% pure Chrome Digizoid, and its right hand can become the holy lance "Gram" while its left hand can become the holy shield "Aegis". Its Special Attack is Final Elysion._

"Something not even Yggdrasill expected to awaken have been seen interacting freely with the Seven Demons and that is why this required attention of us," a Digimon in white said, its right arm shaped like a purple mechanical wolf head and its left is shaped similar to an orange draconic head.

_Omegamon, Ultimate Level Digimon. It is a Digimon who has combined the special qualities of two bodies, so it is a multitype warrior which can fully demonstrate those abilities, for any given situation. It is equipped with a sword and shield for its War Greymon-shaped left arm, and a cannon and missiles for its Metal Garurumon-shaped right arm. As for the mantle on its back, it is automatically deployed when it dodges an opponent's attack, or when it is flying. Its Special Attack is Garuru Cannon and Grey Sword._

"Just what is so dangerous that even Yggdrasill wants _us_ to handle it with this urgency?" Duftmon asked leaning forward over the table.

"It is because NOAH has awakened," a Digimon clad in a black and gold armor, a blue cloak hanging from its back.

_Alphamon, Ultimate Level Digimon. While it is a Holy Knight, it is said that to the Holy Knights it is a being like a deterrent force, and in normal times it doesn't appear, so it is even called the "Aloof Hermit" with a fluttering blue mantle, and is the "Royal Knight" that is assigned to the place called the "Empty Seat". In battle, it possesses the ability for the ultimate force, "Alpha inForce", which instantaneously replays the battle's past, so although Alphamon's attack are over in just an instant, you can't grasp how many attacks it actually unleashed, and in theory, you can only see the final blow that brought down the opponent. Its Special Attack is Digitalize of Soul._

"That NOAH? It actually awakened, here?" Magnamon asked surprised.

"What's so special about this NOAH?" Craniummon asked.

"NOAH, also known as the Mark of the King, it's sort of a special seal that have existed in tales since the ancient days. It is said that it is created from the residual energy of the great destroyer" Omegamon explained.

"And right now this power is dancing lightly around the Demon Lords." Alphamon explained, "We do not know if is tainted by the Demon Lords or moving of free will. Only that the bearer of NOAH is dangerous"

"In what manner dangerous?" Duftmon asked.

"That it seems to have no qualms about what it is doing," Dukemon said, "It killed monk Sanzomon's apprentice, Gokuwmon not too long ago."

"So we are to stop NOAH's bearer? Or is it to prevent it from returning to the Demons?" Magnamon asked.

"The only goal is to stop NOAH from awakening the Destroyer, at any cost" Omegamon coldly stated.

* * *

"You really expect us to believe you do whatever you want, just like that?" Leon sneered.

"Yes, yes I do," Tsukasa giggled as she jumped down from the branch. "Got a problem with that?"

"I'm sure anyone would have a problem with that," Maya said.

"You truly are an odd bunch," Tsukasa stated as if she paid no attention to what they were telling her, "You're out here _saving_ the Digital World. Or so you claim"

"What's your point?" Ryan asked.

"Do you even know _who_ or _what_ you're saving this collection of data from?" Tsukasa asked as her voice turning into a sharp and direct tone. The Chosen stood looking at her, seemingly a bit confused at her statement. After a short pause she continued, "I figured it. You don't even know why you're here or what purpose you have here."

"And what makes you any better than us in this case?!" Walter hissed, "Didn't you say so yourself, you're an anomaly to the Digital World!"

"I might have said that, but tell me this, _Chosen_ of the Digital World." Tsukasa grinned. "Exactly what purpose do you provide to this world? Other than making a group of ragtag Digimon beat up other Digimon in battle while all Digimon simply defend themselves from your onslaught? Doesn't this make you the bad guys and the Digimon the innocent victims?"

"Are we really being the bad guys…?" Miku muttered looking at her hands, almost shaking.

"Snap out of it Miku!" DORUmon said worried.

"I thought so, you really have no idea" Tsukasa said as she broke out into a manic laugh, filling the area.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**And yes, I'm introducing a lot of final things for the story. Digital World stories really hamper how well I find my writing. I mean one thing is a long delay when it's just me not really writing anything. Another is a long delay when I'm actively trying to write something, if you catch my drift.**

**It's really just my way of avoiding the plot walking in circles with random encounters all the time. So I hope you can bear over with it, and hopefully I won't be taking as long next time.**


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Prelude to the End

**Digimon: Connections**

**Having writers block (****）****︵****It annoys me, especially when I know what I want written down but I simply can't get anywhere with it. **

**In unrelated news I've been considering revamping the first Destiny chapter at some point, maybe when I actually finish this and see how it looks at that time.**

**And holy crap I managed to update after almost an entire month! Go me? **

**This is one text heavy monster of a chapter with lots of talk and some may be familiar if you can remember that far back, but be warned it feels a lot longer than it actually is. Also I make an awkward jump switch around the middle or so, it was quite weird to not make it awkward so yeah.**

* * *

**Opening Theme  
Deeper Deeper by ONE OK ROCK**

**Chapter Seventeen  
Prelude to the End**

* * *

"Don't give us that crap!" Leon hissed as he grabbed onto Tsukasa's shirt lifting her to her toes. A large grin plastered to her face.

"Resorting to violence when their motives are questioned, interesting" Tsukasa said ignoring the fact Leon was holding her upward. "So, what now O' Angry Man?" she added in a mocking tone. With an annoyed grunt Leon let go, pushing her backward.

"Ignore her Leon," Impmon said crossing his arms, "She ain't worth it man."

"You said we were the bad guys, what do you mean?" Miku muttered, her hands still shaking.

"Just that," Tsukasa replied with a shrug, "You just walk about and fight. You don't know why, you just do it. You're no better than a bully with that attitude."

"What makes you different from us then?" Walter asked.

"Well for starters," Tsukasa said lifting a finger, "I actually know who is creating this mess in the Digital World right now. And I'm driven by something much better than your petty reasons. I imagine yours might be something like _I want to go home_." She said.

"What drives us is none of your business!" Leon said.

"And what is it that drives you, Tsukasa Yoshisawa," Maya said staring at Tsukasa who lifted an eyebrow in return.

"You know my last name?" Tsukasa muttered crossing her arms.

"I remembered there was a student with that name that went missing a little week before I ended up here." Maya replied. "From your reaction I can deduct you're that very student."

"Well aren't you quite the detective," Tsukasa snarked, "so what if I am?"

"I just find it quite interesting that a high school student who tried to commit suicide mysteriously vanish and happens to be in the Digital World," Maya replied calmly.

"It's a long story" Tsukasa said shrugging.

"But it's a good bargaining chip," Walter commented. "You want our help, don't you? So tell your story then we'll listen to what you want.

"Who'd have thought muscles over brain here could have a good idea," Tsukasa sighed before she sat down against a tree. "I guess I got no choice but to explain."

* * *

"_When I grew up I could point at a toy, any toy and I'd find it in my room the next day. My parents were career people. So they tried giving me whatever I wanted in hopes that I would stay happy._

_I even went to some snob girl's school for girls all over Tokyo for a long time so you didn't really have any friendships at a place like that. But it was during that time I realized how my parents were simply giving me gifts because they didn't have time for me._

_I could get whatever I wanted in the world, except for the one thing I truly craved. Attention. While I spent all that time at home by myself I ended up watching a lot of television, and that's where I realized something from the shows I watched. If I wanted something, I'd have to obtain it myself._

_So I started out small. I figured small things would be enough to get their attention. _

_At the age of 13 I attempted stealing, I was even being really obvious about it and somehow I got away with it. I'm sure they waved their money around and that was it. I didn't even hear for it._

_I attempted a few more times but still nothing. So I decided to go even further. I tried smoking inside our house to see if anything happened. They said nothing and the next morning I had a brand new pack of cigarettes on my desk._

_I was furious, stealing hadn't given me any attention from them, smoking hadn't given me anything either._

_My life was pretty much in shambles at that point. I couldn't even get the one thing I wanted from the people you would expect were the first to give it to you._

_So I had literally given up on it and around that High School came. I'd transferred to a different school in favor of that snob school. _

_My time there was literally just taking photos of whatever I came across, I didn't join the photography club or anything but I still took photos._

_But even after I started in High School my parents still didn't show give me any attention I was sick and tired of it, so if I couldn't get their attention then I didn't have any reason to give anything back to anyone. That's when I decided, if their career was so important that I could be paid off with gifts then I would crush that career!_

_So I researched in what way I could easiest kill myself and I settled on a pill overdose at first. Just as a test run I'd attempt with a dose that wouldn't be strong enough to kill me. But I'd without a doubt collapse._

_They hadn't even bothered telling me their hours had been changed for that day so when they came home I was conscious, though my body had rejected the pill concoction a bit worse than I had expected so they came home to me bent over on the floor in a pool of my own vomit._

_This gave me a bit of attention as I was rushed to a hospital and kept for a few days. But even so I wasn't visited by my parents at all during that time. I talked to some doctors who tried to find out why I did it. I just responded with they could ask my parents. _

_After my weeklong absence I returned to school and it felt like no one had noticed I was missing but I managed for a while before I got fed up with the lack of attention. _

_But not just it but everything in general, I had lost reason to keep going. Imagine growing up your entire life without any proper attention from your own family and after sixteen years of it I had had enough and planned to finish it all. _

_I'd written a farewell letter condemning my parents for choosing their careers over their own daughter. I wanted everyone to know it. And then I prepared for it._

_When the day I had decided would be the first finally came around I decided that in the middle of the lunch break would be when it would all end. Looking back I could have planned it a lot better than I had. _

_I was a lot more anxious than usual that day or I seemed really anxious. So much my homeroom teacher paid attention to me, almost feeling worried about my well-being._

_She even pulled me aside to ask how I was doing. I wasn't really sure what to do. I wasn't used to people actually caring so to suddenly have someone care, it felt odd. I wonder if it was the fact I didn't know how to react that made me go on with my plan._

_Anyway lunch arrived and I had walked onto the roof of my school. No one was eating there so I just stood there, I took a deep breath. I walked over to the far end of the roof, from under my uniform I pulled out a small letter I had written in advance, I placed my camera on top of it so the wind wouldn't send it away._

_It was a small fence around the roof, nothing hard to crawl over it might have bared my underwear to people, though considering how tall the school building is I highly doubt anyone could have seen._

_It gave a weird feeling within me. I was literally holding my own life between my hands, did I lose my grip I'd fall. People started to notice me as I stood there. I could feel a smile on my lips. I had gotten people's attention. It felt like hours as I just stood there and soaked it in. I had gained people's attention. I felt weak in my knees at that point, my hands straining against the railing._

_I don't know how long she'd been there, but literally moments after I'd stepped onto the other side of the fence I heard my teacher from behind me. She'd actually followed me._

_She tried talking me out of it, told me; it's when things are tough that you have to keep your head up high. You won't find hope lying on the ground which was sort of what would happen when my skull would meet the concrete. _

_I don't know if it was just those words that did it. But I paused in my decision for a moment. I was still feeling a bit weak in my knees because I once again had gotten attention. My legs were almost shaking and trying to cross each other as I stood there._

_I explained I had nothing going for me, I had no reason to continue with my life as it was, I mean my parents didn't even seem to give me as much as a few minutes of their time. _

_She told me that wasn't true and deep down all parents care for their children, she explained how she had only recently gone back to working after her first child was born and how she thought of her child every moment possible. _

_We kept the dialogue going for a couple of minutes and the people standing below were just staring up confused. Meanwhile she kept telling me I shouldn't throw my life away. I should seek out my parents for their attention._

_I started to realize something. She actually cared for me, she worried for me and she might have been right. Before I'd really noticed I was crawling back over the fence, she went over to comfort me as I literally broke down in her arms. _

_As I kept the tears going I felt my anger boil but at the same time I felt a sense of joy. I'd gotten the attention I'd craved for years._

_After a few days of feeling relatively pleased I came across a notice on an online forum. '__**Do you have the courage to ride with the devil? Yes/No'**_

_I went ahead and answered yes to the question. And that was the entry I had to the Digital World. Everything around me was bathed in a green light and started turning into 1s and 0s around me and when I came to I was sitting inside a large dark room only lit by purple flames."_

"_That's the one?" Beelzebumon's gruff voice muttered as his heavy footsteps dragged closer to Tsukasa_

"_Quiet down, Beelzebumon," Lilithmon said as she walked into the lit area._

"_What… What are you?" Tsukasa muttered, her hair hanging loose, she tried moving only to feel chains rattling. She looked down to see herself bound to chains running across her black shirt which had a white cross-like shape on the left side of his chest going down across the stomach and across the chest._

"_I thought we went with someone capable," Beelzebumon sneered, "not some kid in her panties" he commented, referring to the fact Tsukasa was only wearing the shirt and panties and her camera sitting in her lap._

"_Well it's not my fault you grab people without a chance to prepare," Tsukasa hissed, "Now get me off this chair, my ass is freezing!"_

"_I might like this one" Lilithmon smirked as she leaned in closer to Tsukasa. "Such delicious curves you have," she grinned, licking her lips as she traced Tsukasa's upper body with her left index finger. _

"_You humans have written tales of Digimon, yet you do not know of us?" Demon said stepping forward._

"_That was real?" Tsukasa muttered._

"_Oh, so the humans treat our stories as works of fiction?" Barbamon chuckled, "Are you even sure we can use her?"_

"_Like hell I'm letting you use me!" Tsukasa sneered pushing herself forward, the chains rustling in protest of her movements._

"_Not even to be the savior of the Digimon?" Demon asked, "You don't wish to be our asset to protecting the Digimon from destruction at the hands of God?"_

"_There is no such thing as God," Tsukasa retorted._

"_Maybe not in your world, but in ours God is very real," Demon stated calmly, he was giving away no emotion from under his large robe._

"_Me, save an entire species?" Tsukasa laughed, "Like I can do that."_

"_Oh, but you can" Demon explained, "if you can follow the principle of the end justifies the means that is."_

"_I've tried stealing, smoking and I attempted suicide to get my parents attention and then tried ruin my parents career because the first things didn't give me the attention I craved so much." Tsukasa stated, "Do you still doubt if I can follow that mentality?"_

"_Not at all, you're quite interesting," Barbamon chuckled, "going that far simply to get what you want. Not many would repeat your actions."_

"_Good to see you're willing to dirty your hands." Demon said turning to face away from Tsukasa, "Because to save the Digimon you must mercilessly hunt them down, to save their data from the wrath of God. It is the only way"_

"_Now that we understand each other…" Tsukasa said relaxing her shoulders, "Get me out of this cold chair already!"_

"_Feisty" Beelzebumon commented._

"_I'm going to like you." Lilithmon giggled holding a hand up to her mouth._

"_You'll be partnered with a Digimon and given a Digivice we created using the Chosen Humans as a base," Barbamon explained. _

"_Chosen Humans?" Tsukasa asked._

"_When the Digital World is in crisis, It will choose champions of the Human World like the old saviors to protect it and what you will be doing is something that can send the Digital World into crisis." Demon explained._

"_They can just come after me," Tsukasa grinned, "if I'm to hunt down an entire species I'll be given some heavy power,"_

"_Very good human," Demon said, "You shall hunt down the Digimon, in the name of their survival!"_

* * *

"And from that point on, you appeared in the Digital World and the rest is history," Tsukasa concluded. Her tale had taken a good hour to explain. "Now uphold your part of the bargain!"

"Easy now," Ryan said.

"So what is it you want us to do for you?" Leon sneered as he once again crossed his arms.

"It's very simple." Tsukasa said lifting a finger up, "Track down and destroy SkullSatamon. You've just gotten the software chips for evolving to Perfect Level and that should be enough to take care of SkullSatamon and destroy him without too much work.

"That's it, hunt down a Digimon for…" Leon muttered.

"It was a Digimon we almost got killed against." Michael reminded.

"I wouldn't mind taking him on again," B. Agumon added.

"I'll track you down once you take care of SkullSatamon." Tsukasa said as she stood up. "Now let's get out of here," she motioned for Stingmon to appear. "And try not to get killed. I'd hate to have to scoop you off the floor and kill SkullSatamon myself." She added before Stingmon flew off with her.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**And now the backstory has come full circle. The creation of the Digimon Director, what the Seven Demons want and what Yggdrasill wants is all out in the open. And the humans are all right in the middle of this large conflict.**

**And yes, a lot of Tsukasa's story was something I'd written a good part of back in a previous chapter but I have however extended the length greatly. This time her entire backstory is almost three times longer than it was the first time it was mentioned.**

**And as you might be able to tell, I am working my way toward the end because I keep crashing into writer's blocks with this story. I mean, it took a month but I had the outline of this chapter planned for maybe three weeks.**


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Don't Fear the Reapers

**Digimon: Connections**

**The Writer's Block, it is quite strong with this story so that's why I'm pushing for the end because after three months of running into a wall it starts to hurt. I've only managed three chapters of this story in 2013. Now that would be fine if it was early February or something, but it's freaking May! I've been sitting with something that is practically a bi-monthly release schedule and frankly I don't like it. And soon I'll be wrapping up school with the last actual school day being in two weeks and then I have finals in June. I'm still hoping I can turn this around and get more written but it's not going well. Hopefully I won't have to resort to a copout ending or even shorter chapters. I'd really not want to do that.**

**In less gloomy news Bandai have filed for game trademarks with the Digimon name, I'm really hoping this means Re:Digitize Decode gets an English release. In America and Europe! **

**The pace I'm able to update on this story is awful and I really wish I could get more things out. But none the less this really makes me not want to base a story in the Digital World but use it as a supplement to the story like I did with Digital Monster Invasion. At least Destiny shares that setting and have some good ideas prepared which I of course can't use for Connections which angers me as that means I keep coming up with things that don't work in the story I have to finish first. It's even been so long since I updated anything so my Doc Manager only hold six documents (That's including this chapter)**

**But none the less, it's a push for the end!**

**And with a bit more thinking I might rewrite the introduction to Destiny at some point and then swap them around once I finish Connections.**

* * *

**Opening Theme  
Deeper Deeper by ONE OK ROCK **

**Chapter Eighteen  
Don't Fear the Reapers**

* * *

"Sir, the Chosen are heading for you," a Bakemon stated as it passed through the wall into the tubed chamber.

"And why does it matter to me?" SkullSatamon sneered, "It's not like they are a challenge to me with Adult Digimon." He shrugged.

"That might not be true anymore, Sir" the Bakemon said, its voice quivering.

"What do you mean?" SkullSatamon asked, his interest had increased slightly.

"They visited the elder Digimon and the Demon Lord's Chosen also had contact with them," Bakemon explained. "Our intel tells us they've received upgrade cards which holds the secret to the Perfect level."

"Interesting," SkullSatamon said as he turned to the large tube within the small room, a small black shadow moved close before vanishing again. He then turned to face the Nanomon working at the large computer terminal, "Send out the corps, I want to make sure no one disturbs this process before it's finished."

"As you wish my Lord," Nanomon said as he moved his hands to a different part of the terminal and wrote a sequence of code. After a few seconds seven cloaked shades appeared.

"The end draws nearer, Reaper Corps. I want you to make sure this end will become a reality and that the Chosen humans won't interfere with our plans!" SkullSatamon declared as the seven shades vanished as fast as they had appeared. SkullSatamon let out a chuckle, "Soon your time draws near."

"Do you think it's wise to let them tackle SkullSatamon?" Stingmon asked Tsukasa as he looked over the Chosen with her sitting on a branch not really looking after them.

"If they can delay or even stop his plan…" Tsukasa muttered looking at her arm, "Then I don't really care whether they live or die after this battle."

"You really believe SkullSatamon's plan involve _that_?" Stingmon asked.

"I don't know what it involves but I'd rather make sure _that_ won't show up. Not even with the attention I have would I want _it_ around." Tsukasa said shuddering. "And that's why I'm putting them in harm's way, to make sure SkullSatamon isn't planning on anything I don't want."

"So you're using them all?" Stingmon asked, "The Chosen kids, the Demon Lords and the Royal Knights?"

"I'm that obvious huh?" Tsukasa shrugged swinging her legs, "Well let's get going, we can't miss the show, we might even flash a fine secret kept by us. Who knows what he's throwing at them" she giggled as she landed on the ground.

"I'm surprised you even believe her story," Walter muttered glaring around at the others as they were walking through the forest, "it's obviously just a ruse to get us to do what she wants."

"Maybe, but the part about her almost jumping from her school to her death did happen," Maya replied sounding a bit worried, "but we can't verify the rest of it."

"And that's why you blindly trust her…" Walter sneered, "I don't like it."

"Like it or not, there's enough reason to follow through," Leon replied, "if we like it or not is something we'll take care when the time is right."

"Besides, we're here to save this world according to Jijimon," Michael said, "and we already had a run-in with SkullSatamon and I don't know about you but we're itching for a rematch," he grinned nodding down at B. Agumon who shared his grin.

"Oh we're itching for it alright!" B. Agumon said.

"It's not like we have much to go after" Ryan sighed. "Defeating SkullSatamon might be the first step in getting home."

"Or the only step," Walter said, "He might be what's really the big threat to the Digital World." He added as the forest around the group slowly started to thin out and the grass was slowly replaced with dirt.

"Well a demon would probably hide around mountains as opposed to the forest, considering how he looks." Cody said with a weak laugh as the path started leading them higher.

"Something about this place just feels wrong," Renamon said moving closer to Maya.

"We must be going in the right direction," Impmon said giving a slight shudder, "but you're right, something feels totally wrong about this path."

"Like something is watching us?" Miku asked.

"More like something bad wants to show up within a moment's notice," Renamon said.

"So, be on your guard," Leon commanded.

"You're not the boss of me!" Walter hissed.

"Are you really going to argue about that now?" Maya sighed as the two had engaged in another verbal battle.

"Those two really want to be the alpha male," Michael laughed, "at least it shows nothing changed while we've been here."

"They never really liked each other much." Maya said nodding.

"SkullSatamon wishes you take no steps further!" an eerie voice echoed.

"Show yourself!" Ryan called out.

"We shall reap your souls in the name of our Lord, SkullSatamon!" the eerie voice yelled as six shades wearing grey cloth with a red hooded cloak and a golden scythe appeared in front of them.

_Fantomon, Perfect Level Digimon. A Grim-Reaper-like Digimon holding a gigantic sickle and chain. It is a higher class of Ghost Digimon compared to Bakemon, so when a person is possessed by Fantomon they are in their last moments, and it comes upon them when they die completely. There is a crystal shaped like an eyeball hanging from its neck, and similar to Mammon's crest, it is able to foresee everything with its power of clairvoyance, in order to perceive those that are close to death. It is said that the interior of the cloth which conceals its body leads to a separate dimension from the Digital World. Its Special Attack is Soul Chopper._

"I guess that means we're getting close to SkullSatamon." Leon sneered, "But it's not like we can't take you on!"

"Black Agumon Evolve!" B. Agumon declared as his body slowly breaking down into pixels. His body growing larger and more muscular, small green spikes on his body. "Dark Tyrannomon!" he roared.

"Impmon Evolve!" he announced as his body slowly fell apart turning into small pixels, slowly they started to regenerate themselves as a pair of powerful feet and legs formed in shape, his upper-body leaning forward slightly as the pixels started to color themselves, his legs becoming green, wraps around his wrists, shins and a what looked a bit like a pair of black shorts. A large bone club in his right hand, small horns above his eyes. A large mouth with sharp teeth and spikes on his shoulders, "Orgemon!"

"V-Mon evolve!" V-Mon announced, his body breaking down into pixels before they started to rearrange themselves, creating a larger and winged version of V-Mon. "XV-Mon!"

"Gizamon Evolve!" Gizamon announced as his body started to break down into smaller pieces. Slowly said pieces started to collect themselves forming an orange dragon like Digimon, its right arm bigger than the left, a brown armor like shape on its head. "Cyclomon!"

"DORUmon Evolve!" he announced as data surged into him. His body slowly growing larger, his small wings growing into full-size wings, his fur gaining dark stripes in-between the purple. His black nails growing bigger and turning red. "DORUgamon!"

"Renamon Evolve!" Renamon announced as her data broke apart revealing a core before the data started to replace itself in a different shape, it took the shape of a white winged creature, it had wings for arms and large talons attached to its feet. "Harpymon!"

"Lopmon Evolve!" Lopmon announced as the bright light enveloped his body. Inside the light his body grew taller, his limbs grew longer and his chocolate brown fur left his body leaving him in a purplish pink and his ears grew slimmer. He was dressed in a yellow outfit with a blue bandana around his neck. In his hands, a pair of iron claws. "Turuiemon!"

"Seven of us, seven of you!" Walter grinned. "Looks like there's no advantage for you!"

"Oh no," one of the Fantomon said, "seven scary Adult Digimon, against seven _Perfect_ Digimon!" it said changing its tone and rushed forward swinging its scythe at XV-Mon who narrowly avoided the sharp weapon.

"Harpymon, look out!" Maya yelled as a Fantomon snuck up behind Harpymon and prepared to swing its scythe.

"Soul Chopper!" the Fantomon howled and swung down the scythe, Harpymon just managed to move inches away from the tip and retaliated with a kick toward Fantomon, pushing it back.

"Think Maya think. There's got to be a way to make sure Harpymon can keep up with it. Focus! Focus on the matter at hand… Wait! This is what Jijimon was talking about, complete focus at what's in front of you and then you'll obtain it… The Clear Mind!" she declared sternly as her Digivice started to emit a calm blue light as it flew to Harpymon.

"Harpymon..!" she yelled as her body was warped in the blue light. "Super-Evolve!" Within the blue light her the tip of her wings turned into talons with some of the wing element staying on the larger forearm and her slimmer upper arms. The feathers on her legs dyed themselves red and her black talon feet turned yellow. A small chest armor formed around her upper body and her face was covered with a visor and a red cap. The small feathers turned into something more ear-like and brown hair grew from behind the cap and visor. "Silphymon!"

_Silphymon, Perfect Level Digimon. A Beast Man type Digimon that jump high in the sky, expand both arms and glide. It catches the enemy with the radar in its ears; it can indicate the enemy with the "Head Mound Display" on its head. Its Special Attack is Top Gun._

"How are you holding up, Cyclomon!" Walter called out as Cyclomon continued to fire heat waves at where Fantomon appeared, vanishing just as fast.

"Barely," Cyclomon replied as he extended his arm and made a wide arc swing, "he's fast as hell!"

"Don't let his high speed mark our limit!" Walter yelled before pausing, "Wait, limit. That's what Burning Soul was for, burning for my own beliefs and surpassing my limits through passion." He held out his Digivice and focused all of his beliefs forward, "I will be number one back home, I can't let some stupid monster stop me from achieving that, so now I'll shatter the limits holding me back! Burning Soul!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as a red hot light was building within his Digivice, "Time to break the limits holding us back, Cyclomon!" he roared as the red light flew toward Cyclomon.

"Cyclomon…!" Cyclomon roared as his body was warped in the red light, "Super-Evolve!" Within the red light his legs started to come together with his tail forming an even longer tail, his right arm started to shrink down to match size of his left as two metal talons formed over his claws. From his back a pair of stitched looking wings sprouted. His shell helmet changed to a smooth metal helmet covering his snout which extended slightly further than his lower jaw, and on the right side an eye appeared. At the back of the helmet purple hair had grown out. "Megadramon!"

_Megadramon, Perfect Level Digimon. As a Digimon that was artificially remodeled by someone, it was programmed to destroy everything. It can surely be said that its very existence is a computer virus. It can easily penetrate Computer Networks protected by strong security, and can very easily destroy and then completely reformat the host computer. Its Special Attack is Genocide Attack._

"Megadramon, it's time to strike back!" Walter yelled as Megadramon took to the skies with a powerful roar.

"Keep him at bay, Dark Tyrannomon!" Michael yelled as Dark Tyrannomon's flames kept a Fantomon from engaging in close combat.

"I'm trying my best!" Dark Tyrannomon said pausing his flame assault, "Fire Blast!" he roared as the assault continued.

"Okay, calm down Michael." Michael muttered to himself, easing his breathing, "What was it Jijimon said… Clear Mind which blocked out everything to focus on the thing at hand, and Burning Soul where you break your limitations through your own passion." He took a deep breath and held out his Digivice, "It's time to make or break, and these limits… I won't let them tie me down! I'll rise to surpass them!" he yelled as his Digivice started to emit a red hot light. "Burning Soul!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as the burning red light flew to Dark Tyrannomon.

"Dark Tyrannomon…!" Dark Tyrannomon roared as his body was warped in the red light, "Super-Evolve!" Within the light his black skin slowly paled to white and his red stripes turned to a dark grey color. Mechanical parts forced themselves upon his chest and spread to his jaw, and on top of his snout with a small horn, more of the mechanical parts formed at his feet and along his tail. "Metal Tyrannomon!"

_Metal Tyrannomon, Perfect Level Digimon. After Megadramon was remodeled for anti-air use, Metal Tyrannomon was remodeled as an anti-ground interceptor Digimon. Its reinforced body deflects all attacks, and it possesses the terrifying offensive power to smash through armor with its mighty chin, no matter how hard it may be. Its Special Attack is Giga Destroyer II._

"Never underestimate us," Michael grinned, "Metal Tyrannomon, it's time for our counterattack!" he declared as Metal Tyrannomon let out a strong growl.

"Those three already unlocked evolution?!" Leon muttered in shock as he looked over at Megadramon's aerial battle with Fantomon and Metal Tyrannomon who had somehow dragged Fantomon to the ground level, "To think that meathead would do so before I."

"Eye's forward Leon!" Orgemon yelled as he narrowly dodged the scythe. "Don't think about what they're doing, think about what you are doing!" he yelled as he swung his club at Fantomon who simply dodged out of the way.

"Eyes forward, right." Leon said, "Ignore what's going on and focus solely on the object at hand… Wait, that's what Jijimon was talking about. The harmonized mindset which lets you block out everything except the matter at hand." He muttered to himself as his breathing stabilized itself, a calm blue light shining from his Digivice, "Alright Orgemon, here we go. Clear Mind!" he declared as the calm blue light flew to Orgemon.

"Orgemon…!" Orgemon yelled as his body was warped in the blue light, "Super-Evolve!" Within the blue light his back straightened out and head started to shrink to a more human shape, large boots formed going up to his knees where black pants with a flame motive formed. His upper body turned to a more human skin color as multiple rows of chains formed wrapping themselves around his shoulders and arms. His head covered by a metal mask leaving him with glowing red eyes and now blue hair. And finally blue flames covered his body. "Death Meramon!"

_Death Meramon, Perfect Level Digimon. His body is extremely hot, so much so that water and ice attacks have no effect on him while fire attacks just make him stronger and larger. His super-hot blue flames have supreme destructive power. His Special Attack is Heavy Metal Fire._

"Ironic. You evolved due to Clear Mind yet you end up as a Digimon who is on fire." Leon commented as Death Meramon swung his chains at Fantomon.

"DORUgamon!" Miku called out to her partner as he was sent crashing toward the ground, regaining movement a few feet before hitting the ground.

"Don't worry Miku, I'm fine," DORUgamon replied with a grin before flying toward Fantomon at high speed.

"Make sure you win!" Miku said, her body shaking, "I don't want you to get hurt! I don't want a silly Digimon to be the limit to our friendship…!" She could feel her body stop shaking as she held onto her Digivice a hot red light emitting from it, "… Burning Soul." She said quietly as the beam of red light shot to DORUgamon who had just gotten above Fantomon.

"DORUgamon…!" DORUgamon roared as his body was warped in the red light, "Super-Evolve!" Within the blue light his body twisted him into a humanoid shape, golden armor placing itself over its entire body. The wings on his back vanished and in their place a long blue cape formed. "Grademon!"

_Grademon, Perfect Level Digimon. Although its overall power is, after all, inferior, its sword techniques surpass even the Holy Knight Lord Knightmon, of the "Royal Knights", and it is said that its royal blue mantle is proof of the honor that was bestowed for its achievements over many battles. Its Special Attack is Cross Blade._

In a swift move Grademon turned in the air and at a blinding speed brought his twin blades down on Fantomon sending it to the ground with high speed.

"Turuiemon, keep it up!" Cody called as Turuiemon leapt up after Fantomon repeatedly, though each strike was countered with the scythe.

"Don't let a limit like that stop you!" Cody yelled as her Digivice suddenly started emit a red hot light, "Surpass the limits, that's what Jijimon told us about… Burning Soul!" she muttered before yelling the last part sending the red light directly at Turuiemon.

"Turuiemon…!" Turuiemon yelled as his body was warped in the red light. "Super-Evolve!" Within the red light his limbs grew longer and his ears shrank down into small circular ears on the side of his head, a small fez like hat formed. His jumpsuit changed into baggy pants and a small chest armor, and the remaining of his rabbit features changed into more primate like features. "Makuramon!"

_Makuramon, Perfect Level Digimon._ It_ has no expression on its face and does not speak. It expresses feeling with the movement of its body. It shoots the "Treasure Ball" at those it likes to target._

"Sweet, it's now an even fight!" Cody cheered.

"X-Laser!" XV-Mon roared as the laser fired from the X on his abdomen, Fantomon barely avoiding the attack.

"Calm down XV-Mon, focus on him, don't think about a million other things." Ryan assured his partner, "You need to only focus on Fantomon, not his movement, just him…!"

"You got it Ryan," XV-Mon grinned back just as Fantomon appeared above him.

"Okay Ryan, there's got to be one simple way of stopping him. Focus at the problem at hand, not anything else… Just like!" Ryan muttered before stopping his train of thoughts, XV-Mon and Fantomon still going at it in the sky. "Clear Mind!" he declared as his Digivice started to emit a calm blue light which flew to XV-Mon.

"XV-Mon…! XV-Mon yelled as his body was warped in the blue light. "Super-Evolve!" Within the blue light his nails turned golden, two yellow orbs formed in his hands as his overall size increased, his wingspan increasing immensely. His white areas changing to a light blue and the outlines of his wings and his light blue areas darkened. A shell like helmet formed around his snout and at the end of it large orange horns grew out. "Wingdramon!"

_Wingdramon, Perfect Level Digimon. Possessing greatly developed wings, it is a Sky Dragon Digimon able to fly freely through the air. Because the scales on its wings are able to block gravity, it is able to fly without flapping its wings. It seldom lands on the ground, and spends most of its time living in the sky. It is said that its air speed exceeds Mach 20, and there are few Digimon who can survive a dog fight with Wingdramon. Its Special Attack is Blaze Sonic Breath._

"Now then, time to strike them down!" Ryan grinned.

After just a few minutes the Chosen and their newly evolved partner Digimon had taken care of the Fantomon squad.

"I can't believe they managed to evolve." Maya said still feeling surprised.

"Well, you put them under the right conditions," Tsukasa spoke while clapping slowly as she and Stingmon came walking toward them.

"What do you want now?" Leon hissed.

"Can't I congratulate you on the first step of your mission being a success?" Tsukasa asked tilting her head to the left. "Or do you hate me that much?"

"Considering how you act toward us, I'd say it's justified" Leon sneered.

"Well, I'll consider that, once you have taken care of SkullSatamon!" Tsukasa sternly declared.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Somehow, just somehow I managed to reach the end of this chapter and slowly we are setting it up for the confrontation with SkullSatamon, I may be rushing a few things such as how they attain Perfect and the end of the battle but I had already rushed elements of their Perfect Level evolutions once in this story so a bit more didn't seem like a thing to me.**

**And just what is it he has planned for the Digital World so much that both Tsukasa and the Demon Lords want him stopped?!**

**I'll try to start as fast as possible on the next chapter and hopefully wrap the story up. Any plotlines I may end up leaving hanging will probably carry on into Destiny if they are relevant. What plotlines you might ask, I won't tell.**

**!Glossary!**

**Death Meramon – Skullmeramon.  
Fantomon – Phantomon  
**


End file.
